


Walk with Valour to Ruin

by 6Space_Witch9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conspiracy, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Force Ghosts, Force Sensitivity, Force Visions, Jedi Culture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Episode: s06e04 Orders, Sith Empire, clone culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Space_Witch9/pseuds/6Space_Witch9
Summary: Post Season 6 Episode 4:Rex is given a chance to avenge his fallen brothers, to live as his own person, to piece together the clues left behind by Fives and potentially stop the collapse of the Republic that was already teetering dangerously over the edge of no return.All he has to do is to give himself, mind and body over to an ancient Sith that had been imprisoned for centuries who has a vendetta against the galaxy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 48
Kudos: 173





	1. Pick Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This has kind of been brewing in my head ever since the end of season 7, It's been a while since I wrote a fan-fiction so any comments/critique is welcome!

The identical men traversed her world, tromping and stomping over her children. Oblivious to their screams as their white boots crushed the life out of the organisms of the planet as they marched in even steps and lines. Neatly following every given command that the Jedi dog shouted.

She observes the group that had invaded her home silently, the men shone bright in the force in all different hues of colour, some had been darkened by grief and trauma, blotting out the blinding light that other’s still maintained.

The two Jedi that walked among the men were blindingly bright, which was to be expected. Jedi as strong as the two on her planet were bound to have strong force presences, even if the larger light was intermingled with a dark influence. It was wrapped around the Jedi’s force signature like a snake slowly suffocating its prey. Obviously, the work of Darth Sidious, the boy probably had no idea what was happening and he would fall within the year or so if someone or something did not intervene.

Sidious did always favour long drawn out plans that favoured death and chaos as the result. The imprisoned woman looked on, taking her time to observe the two human Jedi and their soldiers as they walk deeper into her forest. One soldier in particular piques her interest, while she had been imprisoned within the heart of the planet by Sidious for many years, she still recognizes the Mandalorian symbol painted on the man’s helmet and what it meant. 

If she was going to set her plan into motion and escape her confinement, the blue solider would be the key she had been searching for all these years.

***************

Rex was past the point of physical exhaustion, his feet ached in his boots as he forced his body to place one foot in front of the other.

A memory of Umbara flashed through his mind and he violently shrugs it away, he didn’t have the strength to hold his mental shields and thinking of the shadowy world would send him into a tail spin of anguish and self loathing strong enough to alert Anakin and Obi-Wan. The last thing he needed was to let his General’s know that he was still haunted by his time under Pong Krell. Jesse and Kix could only play ‘distract the Jedi until the captain pulls himself together’ for so long now that Fives had joined his ever-growing list of dead vode.

At times like this he really wishes he had Cody by his side, his ori'vod who had been with him through thick and thin was currently stuck on Coruscant. Recovering from a Separatist ambush while on their way to deliver medical supplies to the struggling Mon Calamari people who had still yet to recover from their brutal civil war several months earlier.

When he heard of the ambush and how the 212nd had barely escaped with their ships intact, Rex felt as if the floor had been ripped out from underneath him with the familiar pit of dread that would form in his stomach as he looked through the list of dead vode, the horrible anxious clenching only going away when he reads that Cody’s number is still active.

The war had been relatively quiet for several weeks. For the first time after months of non-stop conflict, the Separatists weren’t making any moves to invade another planet or attack a republic outpost, frankly the calmness that settled over the galaxy was eerie and unnerving to Rex on the best of days.

Rex wishes Hardcase was still alive just so he could hear him complain about how there was nothing to do, he misses the heavy gunner, his vod'ika and just thinking of him makes his heart clench painfully even after all the months that had passed.

“Captain?” A soft voice interrupts his wondering mind

Snapping himself to attention with a harsh scold to his own bad habits, he is a captain, he couldn’t afford not to pay attention to the task at hand. If he wasn’t focused it just meant more of his men, his vode were going to going to die under his command.

“Yes, General Kenobi?” Rex asks as he focuses his attention on the cloaked figure in front of him. Thankfully with his helmet on the General probably hadn’t realized that Rex hadn’t started truly focusing on him until several seconds ago.

“Anakin and I were saying that we should top here and make camp for the night, we’ve covered enough ground and several of the men, including yourself look dead on your feet.” The older man comments mildly, giving Rex and appraising look and he tries his best to not sway where he stands.

“We can still cover more ground if need be General…” Rex starts to say.

“Oh, I have no doubt that you and your men can Captain but if we are to finish this mission and have it go smoothly it is better if rest now and cover more ground tomorrow. Our destination isn’t much further.” Ob-Wan says as he stops Rex mid-sentence with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Umbara and what had happened with Tup and Fives had been no secret to the Council, whether the older Jedi’s affectionate touch was because he had felt Rex’s earlier inner turmoil or if he had just simply missed his own commanding officer, Rex wasn't sure, there was no point in over thinking anything the Jedi Master did.

“Of course, General. I’ll tell the men.” Rex replied easily, gracious for the Jedi’s sympathy and allowing him to leave the conversation gracefully.

As he walks down the rows of trees over to his men, he freezes mid step as he feels the eyes of someone or something on the back of his neck. The bio-luminescent orchard that they had found themselves marching through was populated with massive trees, with trunks so wide two vode could barely reach around a single tree, however with such a lush area there was bound to have viscous predators.

The planet itself is beautiful with its three suns that wash the landscape in warm yellow light, however the beautiful and soothing atmosphere doesn’t stop Rex from breaking out in a cold sweat as the feeling of being watched only increases. The orchard slowly turns hostile as Rex feels a thundering need for blood encompass the cheerful fruit trees. Slowly pulling out his twin blasters Rex scans his surroundings trying to make out anything that would want him so strongly that he could feel the need in his bones even without having a single iota of force sensitivity in his body.

Rex waits for several more minutes as he continues to scan the landscape, until he chalks it up to him being paranoid, as not a single life form is in the surrounding area. Yet the feeling of being watched resumes moments later after only walking a few more steps down the uneven path. Pulling out his blasters again Rex turns on the spot.

“Show yourself!” Rex commands to the silent forest.

Save…them… 

Rex jerks at the sudden voice that bounces around the forest, there is something about the voice that makes his body grow cold even as his suit and armor struggle to keep his overheating body balanced. With the way the black under-suit clings to him like a second skin, it is doing little more than letting him sweat through the material.

SAVE…THEM…!

Rex winces and stumbles backwards as the voice shouts at him angrily.

“Save who? What are you talking about?” Rex demands.

With his hands shaking Rex looks around wildly as the voice seems to get angrieir.

You still have time to save them!

“Who? Who am I saving?” Rex yells back, frustrated by the lack of answers he was getting from the voice.

“Well…I am so glad you asked.” A voice purrs into his ear, sending an icy tingle down his spine as all light is sucked out of the surrounding area and leaving only a pitch black void in it’s wake, leaving Rex reeling as he tries to figure out how is going to survive the next few moments.

“Don’t be alarmed.” A woman calls out as she emerges from the dark smoke that seemed to seal in the dark void.

“That’s not very comforting.” Rex says as he keeps his blasters honed in on the woman taking form.

“I’m not here to hurt you, I need your help.” The woman replies as she parts from the smoke.

“I don’t know if you’ve been living under a rock for the past few years but generally a clone like me doesn’t go around helping any Sith.” Rex spits.

“I am not a Sith!” The woman shouts angrily, her yellow eyes blazing.

“Then what are you and why should I help you? For all I know you’re just going to kill me the moment you get the chance.” Rex says stepping back slightly.

“Listen, I don’t have all the time in the world to explain what I am to you, however if you are going to save your precious brothers and the fate of many others you are going to need my help against the dark lord.” The woman explains, she is not a species he has ever seen before with her dark purple lizard-like skin and several black horns that protrude out of her head.

“Wouldn’t you be on his side?” Rex asks not giving an inch.

“After what he put me through? I’d rather see the man rot in the lava pits of Mustafar before ever working with him again.” The woman growls.

“I still don’t trust you.” Rex stated.

“Well then boy, it’s either that we work together, or I take you by force. Either way I’m escaping from this planet and getting the revenge I so thoroughly deserve.” The woman spits as she glares at Rex.

“Rex? Where are you?” Anakin calls.  
“It looks like my time is up, I hope you won’t make me too angry with your choice, Captain.” The woman says as she fades back into the surrounding darkness, leaving Rex alone.

The darkness slowly retreats leaving Rex right back where he was earlier before the mysterious woman approached him.

“I’m here General Skywalker! Just got a little side-tracked.” He says as he walks up to meet his commanding officer, a man he had grown increasingly close with after the events that occurred on Umbara and everything after.

“Anything noteworthy?” Anakin asks with a curious expression.

An image of the woman flashes in his mind but he quickly makes a choice.

“No General, everything has been perfectly quiet since we arrived on the planet.” Rex lies.

“Good, that’s something we don’t get to hear that often.” The Jedi jokes as he places a hand between Rex’s shoulder-blades as he guides him back to their camp.

“Have you or General Kenobi had any luck searching for the artifact?” Rex asks as the fire of the camp begins to illuminate the taller man’s features.

“Not yet, Obi-Wan thinks we’re getting close though.” Anakin says before looking over and giving Rex a scrutinizing look that makes him shuffle his feet on the spot.

“Are you sure you’re okay Rex? You seemed a little spooked back there for a second.” Anakin asks with wide trusting blue eyes and Rex immediately feels bad for lying.

“I’m fine, General, honest. I’m just a little tired, it’s been a long tour.” Rex says letting out a long sigh.

“Get some rest then, I’ll get the rest of the men settled. We shouldn’t be on this planet for much longer. I’ve requested a leave for the 501st when we return to Coruscant, I thought the boys could use some down time.” Anakin says with a smile before spinning on his heel and marches off to the group of troopers that had huddled around the fire cooking the sweet fruits of the forest over the fire they had started, the flames were just a little too high to be safe as they licked at low hanging tree branches.

Shaking his head, he slinks off to his command tent. Pulling back the flaps of the standard tent to see that it was how he had left it, his datapad sat patiently on his cot where he had left it several hours earlier. He had needed a break from the monotonous reports he was reviewing and the sunset had been beautiful, so he had wanted to see it with his own eyes as he went on a meandering patrol through the orchard.

You can save your precious Skywalker before it’s too late, all you have to do is free me… The woman’s voice floats through his empty tent making him jerk in surprise.

Shaking the chill that the woman’s voice brings he focuses hard on his own mental shields hoping to block her out as he roughly rips his boots off.

“I don’t hear you so there’s no point in talking.” Rex mutters to himself fully knowing that by acknowledging the woman he completely negates what he is saying.

If you continue to be difficult then I will be forced to take drastic measure you will not enjoy. She says angrily.

“If you need my help than I doubt there’s little you can do now, why go after me when there are two Jedi that can help you?” Rex asks as he flops down onto the stiff cot, it isn’t the most comfortable surface to sleep on, but it allows Rex to relax his stiff muscles.

They would not understand, they are Jedi. They are too stuck in their ways of tradition and unflappable rules they hold dear.

Rex frowns but does not answer as the woman hadn’t given him a response to his statement, choosing to give an indirect answer.

I was really hoping our partnership was going to start out more agreeable, but you have forced my hand, I hope you don’t regret you choices boy. The woman says snidely before going completely silent.

“I regret a lot of things; this wouldn’t be the first.” Rex responds sullenly.

The wind that whistles through the trees buffs gently at the flaps of his tent as if planet itself was asking to be let in. Rex let himself sink into the darkness of the night as he let sleep claim him for however long he could be dead to the world.

*****************************

“Captain! Captain Rex! Rex?” Rex snapped awake from his deep slumber as Obi-Wan burst through the flaps on his tent, startling him enough to have him scrambling for his blaster.

“Sorry to interrupt but we need the men to mobilize immediately, this planet is no longer safe for any of us.” Kenobi explains hurriedly as he takes a minute to center himself.

As Rex takes a minute to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he realizes that it looks as if the Jedi master had only just woken up himself and had thrown his cloaks on in a hurry.

“Of course, General. I’ll be right with you.” Rex says as he starts to pull on his boots and distinguished ARC armor pieces.

Rex stumbles out of the tent and looks around briefly before feeling his stomach drop slightly as he realizes why Obi-Wan had been so desperate to leave. A massive temple had erected itself in the field just adjacent to their camp site, it reeked of evil and malice as it stood far above the peaceful sweet-fruit trees. The sinking feeling in Rex stomach only increased tenfold as he continued to stare upon the black bricked structure.

“Are we abandoning the mission General?” Rex asks as he follows quickly after Ob-Wan.

“No, we found exactly what we were looking for. However, I just worry about the affects the temple will have on Anakin, such a dark power so near will do more harm than good to him.” Obi-Wan explains.

“I’m fine Master, we should push forward, the temple is right there.” Anakin says as Rex looks over, his eyes widen as he sees the state of his General.

The tall man looked like death warmed over, and that was putting it nicely. His bright blue eyes were clouded with pain and a haze of something else, with dark circles that ringed his eyes that weren’t there several hours earlier. His skin was ashy and blotchy and Rex knew that they needed to leave the planet before he got any worse.

“Blue squad execute emergency evac-protocol 2224, priority Alpha.” Rex barks into his comm-link and he immediately receives several acknowledging pings from his men who leap into action.

Oh, Captain my captain, you’re a fool if you think you’re leaving this planet. The woman’s voice floated through the air and Rex knew he didn’t have to ask if the Jedi had heard the voice by the stricken looks on their faces as they stepped in front of him as if trying to block him from the temple.

“Who is that?” Anakin asks weakly as Obi-Wan reaches to support his former padawan as the man stumbles slightly.

“I do not know and I don’t think staying here to find out will bode very well for us.” Obi-Wan replies as he lifts more of Anakin’s weight onto his shoulders as he grew weaker.

Join me and Skywalker will live to see the next rotation!

Taking a deep breath and removing his helmet Rex stares at the temple, he knew what he had to do. To protect his men and the Jedi he would have to sell his soul to the literal Sith that was seemingly sucking the life out of every living object in the surrounding area, if the dying wheat field and how gaunt everyone looked was anything to go by.

“General Kenobi, Obi-Wan. You need to take Anakin and my vode and get off this planet, I’ll try and buy you as much time as possible.” Rex says, purposefully breaking rank to grab the attention of the Jedi Master as he stares at Rex with wide eyes that contained a storm of emotions.

“Captain what do you think-” Obi-Wan starts to say incredulously before Rex holds his hand up, pleading with him so that he could explain.

“Please, let me do this. Tell Cody that he will always be my beloved ori'vod, don’t let him and Anakin blame themselves for this. They truly do care too much for their own good but I won’t let my death burden them any further.” Rex explains as a strong warm wind buffs against them as the atmosphere around the temple howls and screams with all it’s might.

Looking down at his helmet, knowing it was the last time he would see his precious work of art, he clips it to Obi-Wan’s belt before turning to face his fate.

“Hold onto my helmet for me? I want it when I get back. I did put a solid amount of effort into it.” Rex says with a sad smile as looks over his shoulder at the stunned Jedi before he marches into the grey and lifeless wheat field.

“Rex...May the force be with you.” Obi-Wan says with his own sad smile before he turns away with the unconscious Anakin slumped over his shoulders. Rex watches them disappear into the safety of the trees, further and further away from the temple that was slowly killing them.

Marching slowly, the temple only becomes even more unimaginably large as he gets closer and closer. His teeth ache as he stops in front of the sealed doors, as if the temple was tearing him apart from the inside. Trying to wiggle itself deeper into his body as it’s presence claws its way through his internal organs making him feel like he’s been put through a meat grinder.

I’m glad I didn’t have to drag you in here kicking an screaming, that’s always unpleasant for everyone. The woman says as the doors to the temple groan and rumble the surrounding ground as they slide open to reveal a steep set of stairs that lead downwards into a pitch black cavern.

As Rex cautiously walks down the smooth stone steps, the heavy doors close behind him and he struggles not to panic, as he is left in complete darkness. He slowly tries to make his way down the steps further into the temple in the complete dark for several minutes until a single torch casts the hall in eerie green light and illuminates the nameless woman’s face in ominous shadow.

“Finally, we can begin.” She says with a wide grin and suddenly Rex knew no more as he feels his consciousness be ripped away from him and he became one with the darkness


	2. To Have a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People awake and revelations are made, you matter more than you know

Anakin wakes with a full body jerk as he scrambles upright, tangling himself in the thin sheet that was covering him moments ago. The blinding white lights and harsh smell of chemical cleanser made it obvious that he was in the medical bay to his subconscious brain, he just didn’t remember how or why he needed to be in it or for how long he had been here.

“General Skywalker, its good to see you finally awake.” Kix says as he walks over to Anakin’s bed, there’s dark circles under his eyes and he has a 5 o’clock shadow that’s well on its way to becoming a beard. 

Anakin feels a pang of despair shoot through core as he look at the worn out medic, the war hadn’t been easy on anyone and nobody escaped the battlefield unscathed but it was obvious that the toll of battle had dragged the clone medic through a bed of hot coals. It couldn’t haven been made any easier by being one of the longest living clones in the battalion.

“How long was I out for? What even happened?” Anakin asks as the medic pulls out a privacy curtain to wall them off from the rest of the medical bay.

“General Kenobi had Captain Rex enact an emergency evacuation 2 days ago, you were already unconscious when the Twilight docked with the Resolute.” Kix explains as he went about his routine, poking and prodding at the young Jedi to ensure that he was recovering properly from his sudden coma.

“Really? I don’t remember anything clearly after we touched down on the planet’s surface, its hazy like a dream. Where’s Rex? I’ll have to debrief with him soon so we can send a properly equipped team to study the planet, no place that’s normal should make me pass out like that.” Anakin says looking around for his second in command, it was odd that he wasn’t in the med bay, he muffles the feeling of disappointment before it can echo through the force. 

His captain was kept busy keeping the battalion alive, Anakin reasons that the blonde clone had probably visited him several times while he was unconscious and was just preoccupied with other things.

“General Skywalker…Rex never came back with the recon unit.” Kix says solemnly with his eyes downcast.

“What do you mean, ‘never came back’. Where is he?” Anakin says worriedly as his mind formulates several worst possible situations.

It wasn’t possible, Rex wouldn’t have just keeled over and died on some milk-sop mission on an abandoned outer-rim planet. He wouldn’t accept that.

“Maybe it’s best that I explain.” Obi-Wan says as he steps around the privacy curtain, he had felt his former apprentice wake suddenly from his involuntary coma and he knew that the young jedi knight would need immediate answers or else he would start tearing apart the ship in trying to look for them.

“Kix, I do believe that I saw Jesse earlier tearing apart several of our training droids. I know you have known each other for quite some time, please make sure he does not hurt himself, we can’t afford to have any more good vode out of commission.” Obi-Wan says as he places a gentle hand on the clone’s shoulder, subtly stroking his thumb along the battle-scared armor.

“Of course, General. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” Kix says softly with a sad smile as he retreats without another word.

“Please take care of yourself as well.” Obi-Wan adds as Kix walks out the door, the senior medic says something quick in Mando’a to his junior medic before leaving Medpack in charge of the medical bay until he returned.

Anakin watches as he disappears behind the sliding door, leaving him alone with his former master in a room full of unconscious clones.

“Obi-Wan, what happened? Where is my Captain?” Anakin asks impatiently, searching the closed off look on Obi-Wan’s face.

“Anakin, calm down. You must center yourself.” Obi-Wan scolds mildly.

“Master, being calm really isn’t my top priority when I’m told that my second in command, who survived almost getting shot through the heart and a rogue Jedi, is now simply missing.” Anakin says as he struggles to hold back his turbulent emotions.

“He isn’t missing, at least not in the traditional sense.” Obi-Wan says softly.

“Obi-Wan, what are you not telling me?” Anakin asks, he stares into the clouded blue eyes of the man who had basically raised him since he was a child.

“What is the most current thing you remember from being on Terra Ferma IX?” Obi-Wan asks, the soft soothing tone that Anakin has heard plenty of times before becomes more grating than calming. He wracks his brain as he tries to piece together his shambled memories and his brows furrow as he doesn’t have any conclusive answers for his former master.

“I remember talking to Rex and then telling the boys not to burn the orchard down with their fire…. Then feeling a deep rumbling like the ground was tearing itself apart, screaming maybe? Nothing else, my mind just goes blank after that.” Anakin says haltingly.

“We found what we were looking for, more or less it found us. The Sith temple was far more powerful than what the council had originally thought, whatever was sealed away in there was strong enough to eat away at every living life force in the area. The temple called out for a Captain, Anakin whatever was sealed away knew us.” Obi-Wan explains and Anakin feels the pit of dread return with a vengeance to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

“Tell me he didn’t…” Anakin trails off, pleading with Obi-Wan.

“He gave us enough time to escape the planet, you were dying. We didn’t have any options, not against whatever was in that temple. Rex saw an opportunity and he took it.” Ob-Wan says mournfully. Anakin sees something else in his former master’s eyes, whatever he’s hiding makes him seem worn out and tired beyond his years.

“Then what are we doing here? If it’s already been days the we’ve wasted enough time, I’ll lead a team to the planet’s surface, and we can track his last known location.” Anakin says as he levers himself up into a sitting position to put his feet on the floor. He only stops when Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Anakin…The planet is gone, it collapsed in on itself moments after we exited its atmosphere. There’s nothing left of Terra Ferrma IX, Rex has been listed as killed in action.” Obi-Wan says and Anakin feels likes he’s been left to Orto Plutonia with nothing but his robes, a cold so intense claims his body he wonders if he’ll ever feel warmth again.

There are several long unnerving moments as both men stare at each other in silence, neither breaking their gaze from one another.

“I understand Master, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to be alone. I’ll submit my report to the council soon, give them my regards until then.” Anakin says as he robotically stands from the bunk and brushes past Obi-Wan.

He needed to see Padmé, even through hologram Anakin knew that seeing his wife would help him handle the crushing weight of Rex’s death that was threatening to swallow him whole. The mere fact that his unflappable, dependable captain simply didn’t exist anymore has left him lost beyond words. He needed Padmé more than anything right at this moment as he numbly walks down the identical corridors of his star-destroyer.

=========================

Rex is lost, more importantly he doesn’t even know if where he sits is based in reality. He awoke a few minutes ago after being knocked out by whatever the mysterious woman had done to him. He was completely convinced that he was doomed to die the moment he stepped foot into the dark temple.

However, what he didn’t expect was to wake up in a field of pale purple flowers under a vibrant orange sky, the field and sky went on for ages with no significant or distinguishing landmarks. Rex would call it peaceful if he actually knew where he was and why he had seemingly been purposely placed in a location that was meant to feel non-threatening and inconspicuous.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake, you’ve been asleep for some time now and I was starting to worry that I had killed you accidently.” The woman says as she materializes before him as the purple flowers weave themselves together.

“I’m still alive as far as I can tell, unless this what it looks like when you join the force.” Rex replies dryly.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the scenery, I looked into your mind to try and find something that would be pleasing to you.” The woman explains.

“So, if I’m not dead where am I and why have you brought me here? How did you even know my name? There’s millions of clones so why me?” Rex asks as slowly stands.

“My reasoning is quite simple captain, as much as you would like to deny it, you are vastly different than your brothers. No one survives what you have and keeps themselves so untainted by dark temptation, through your own anguish and doubt you have never been tempted to turn your back on those that depend on you to end your own personal suffering. That is a strength of will not many posses.” The woman explains calmly.

“How do you know so much about me?” Rex asks, purposefully not acknowledging what was said about himself, if he was so different, so much better than he wouldn’t have so many dead brothers at his doorstep.

“I have been watching you for some time Rex, there’s not much you can do after being sealed away for decades by Lord Sidious.” The woman says.

She walks in leisurely circles around him and for the first time he’s seeing what she looks like in the bright illumination of the sun. Her skin is much more iridescent than before yet is still the same shade of deep lavender, the black horns that Rex only saw a briefly encircle her head like a dark rendition of a crown. She looked like something out of Zabrak myth.

“Lord Sidious?” Rex says the name as a question.

“The Sith lord, a conniving, evil old man who has too much power and has been untouchable for too long.” She explains darkly.

“What does that make you then? You’re no Jedi I’ve ever heard of and if you claim you’re not Sith, then where do you stand?” Rex states stubbornly.

“My dear Mando'ad there is much about the force I must teach you. The force is so much more than just Sith and Jedi, the dark side has never been wicked it just so happens that those who use it have let their unbalanced emotions consume them, which turns the force into an unimaginably destructive but terrible power. There is balance in all aspects of the force, even in the dark, no matter what the Jedi at the temple teach.” The woman explains.

“So what? You’re a dark side force user who isn’t a Sith.” Rex asks, rubbing at his eyes as he tries to relieve the pressure headache building up.

“You could go one step further and say that I am the dark side, the Mandalorians have a name they used to call me back in the day, I believe it was ne’ta ka’rta.” The woman says with an amused smile.

“Black heart? I wouldn’t exactly call that flattering.” Rex says flatly.

“You of all people should know that the Mandalorians are a colourful bunch, we didn’t always see eye to eye on every subject.” She retorts with a wicked smile.

Rex stares at the woman before him, she hadn’t killed him or made any indication that she was lying, he was close to bluntly asking what she wanted with him instead of going along with their round about conversation. She had brought him here for a reason and it wasn’t solely to explain the deep intricacies of the force to a clone like him, who was never destined to ever feel the force from the moment of his creation, the Kaminoans made sure of that.

“What do you need from me Ne’ta Ka’tra, you wouldn’t bring me here for nothing.” Rex says coolly.

“You’re right, I need your help to stop Lord Sidious and enact my revenge. I can make good on the promise of helping you save every single one of your brothers, but you’ll need my help to do it, a mutual partnership if you will.” Ne’ta Ka’rta says.

“What’s the catch?” Rex asks suspiciously.

“I need your physical body, I can bind myself to a willing host so I can survive in the physical world. Sidious destroyed my body and I cannot exist a few minutes in the physical world without a host.” She explains as if she is embarrassed by her own weakness.

“So, you want me to be your puppet? Is that it? That’s never going to happen.” Rex states firmly.

“Not a puppet, more like symbiotic relationship. I’ll be able to survive, and you’ll have access to all my power and knowledge. I’m not here to take over your body Captain I’m not a barbarian.” She says as if he’s offended her on a deep personal level and Rex has to hold back the instinct to apologize, to be the good soldier.

Rex stares at her blankly, mulling over what the woman has said. To have the power to save his brothers, for countless of men to live out their lives any way they could choose and not die a meaningless death on another nameless planet has always been the dream that he knew would never come true. He knew that it was never his role in life to create ground-breaking change, he was designed to fight and die for a faceless organization that he was programmed to have an unending faith for.  
He is so tired, his faith dried up months ago, possibly even years ago. His own existence has felt like a shrinking cage, forcibly crushing him into the mould of the perfect soldier he was supposed to be. However, the mould was only creating jagged edges and broken pieces, thinking to long about his own creation makes him want to scream.

He sorely wishes for his General and his brothers, Anakin had been surprisingly very empathetic to his plight and had been one of his biggest anchors throughout the war. 

Anakin had caught him in an alcohol induced blackout after Umbara in his shared officer apartment on Coruscant, when the feeling of helplessness had pushed him to almost empty the bottle of fine brandy Padme Amidala had gifted to him. Having survived the blue shadow virus together and then the recovering weeks together in isolation had given Rex a new appreciation and adoration for the woman, it was easy to understand why his General looked at her like she hung the stars and moons personally.

He doesn’t remember much of the night, he had the moderately sized apartment to himself with the others off on their own deployments or enjoying the city in what little time they had on leave. He remembers ignoring the insistent beeping of his commlink as he stared at the setting sun before it disappeared behind the towering buildings. Most people abhorred the city planet with its unending stench of traffic and how there was never a moment of peace but Rex always thought the planet had its moments of beauty, you just had to find them.

He remembers drunkenly leaning against the door frame after an aggressive pounding at the door forced him over, he found himself trying to focus on the stony face of his commanding officer. 

He doesn’t remember exactly what Anakin had said but he does remember the cold and warmth of his prosthetic and flesh hands when they pressed against his chest as he was manhandled into being carried away from the empty apartment. It wouldn’t have been the worst experience if what had happened next wasn’t seared into his mind as the biggest embarrassment of his short life.

As he remembers very clearly, waking up in the guest suite of Padme’s apartment, carefully tucked in between silk sheets in nothing but the bottoms of his skin-tight blacks, the scar tissue on his chest had felt oddly tingly against the fabric. He had tried to leave the apartment with a random robe thrown on only to almost topple over the Senator in his haste to spare himself from the embarrassment. 

“Captain, please don’t be difficult. You look like you’re two steps away from joining the force. I won’t let you leave until you’ve eaten something.” She had said stubbornly with her chin pointed defiantly. He had obeyed easily and soon enough with her gentle prying he had opened about what had happened on the shadow planet over food Rex had never known of.

At least he knew now that he liked waffles.

“You mean so much to those around you, more than you could ever imagine.” Padmé had said softly as she placed a soft hand on his battle hardened one.

He still had the beautifully embroidered cloak, it sat folded on his apartment bed waiting for his return, it quickly became his favourite thing to wear outside of armor.

“Are you still with me Captain?” Ne’ta Ka’tra asks with a smirk as Rex snaps back from his deep train of thought.

“Yes, I do have one question for you.” Rex says, knowing the answer would fully cement his decision.

“Ask away my dear mando'ad alor'ad, I have nothing to hide from you.” She says smoothly.

“If we do succeed and you get your revenge and I save my brothers, then what?” Rex asks simply.

“If I finally receive the justice I deserve then I hope you will lay me to rest, a proper burial for my poor soul. I have been alive for a very long time and I have simply no one left in the galaxy, it is time that I die as well.” She says sadly.

Rex looks at her, feeling himself resonate with the woman on a level so deep his bones ached.

“You have a deal, if we are going up against the Sith Lord, we will need each other. Probably more than I even know yet.” Rex admits as sticks his hand out for the woman to grasp.

“Captain, you have my deepest gratitude.” She says, there is depth to her words and Rex feels deep within that he has made the right choice as she grabs his hand.

“I’ll have to call you something other than Black Heart, it doesn’t seem very fitting. How do you feel about Runi?” Rex asks.

“The poetic version of soul in Mando’a? Captain, you do flatter me, I will take this new name gratefully, it does have a very nice ring.” Runi says cupping Rex’s cheek in her hand.

“Now my dear Captain it is time that we leave and get some much-needed work done.” She says with a joyful smirk

“Where are we going?” Rex asks curiously.

“Serenno, I do believe it’s time a paid the Count a long overdue visit.” Runi responds simply.

= =============================

“Are you done beating that droid to death yet. Or are you going to continue?” Kix asks as he walks into the gym on the Resolute.

Jesse ignores the medic as he wipes sweat from his eyes, his body aches with overuse and every muscle begs him to stop. However, he knows that if he stops now then it will give his brain too much time to repeat the past events on an unending loop. He was an ARC, ARC troopers weren’t supposed to lose people important to the war effort. They were supposed to be better, to be the elite soldier that would ensure the end of the war that had already stretched on past its expiry date.

The combat droid buzzes pathetically before going into a forced shut down and Jesse swings around to see Kix messing around with the simulation interface.

“I don’t want you injuring yourself doing something stupid. I’m not wasting painkillers on something like that, especially since we’ve been running dry lately.” Kix says mildly as he slams the abort button on the monitor.

“I was in the middle of something.” Jesse says testily.

“Yeah, in the middle of straining your shoulder again which I told you to take care of at least three times since you almost severed your arm on your last mission.” Kix says, crossing his arms and tapping his vambrace with his forefinger.

“It couldn’t have been helped, the mission’s objective was crucial.” Jesse says with a harsh frown.

“Everything now is crucial, the war is only getting worse. Yet you still seem hellbent on pushing yourself to an early grave.” Kix says, the ‘why’ doesn’t need to be said.

“I’m just fulfilling my purpose Kix, we were meant to die in this war, we were born to die. There’s no harm in speeding up the process, even if the war does end, then what? The senate will gladly wash their hands of us and shuffle us off to be somebody else’s problem.” Jesse grinds out bitterly, the very words feel like they’re leaving behind a burning trail through his body.

“Rex wouldn’t want you to go down this path. Wherever you’re going it would break his heart.” Kix says quietly.

“Yeah?! What would you know? You’re going on like it’s just business as usual when we just lost Rex to a collapsing planet, he’s dead and gone forever and you’re acting like our ori’vod didn’t mean a single thing to you.” Jesse spits furiously.

Kix’s faces becomes stony the moment Jesse had started speaking and he spares himself a moment to feel guilty for taking out his own feelings of inadequacy on his hardest working brother.

“You don’t think I want to break everything I come across and scream until my voice gives out? You know why I can’t. If I stop working who will take care of the shinies that they’re shipping to us every other day that are barely battle ready, who’s going to make sure they live to the next day when they’ve had half their face blown off!?” Kix demands, marching into Jesse’s space as he rages at the other clone.

“Kix-” Jesse starts, reaching out only for Kix to slap his hands away.

“No! You wanted to know, so I’m telling you now whether you want to hear it or not. You’re the only one I have left, Rex is gone along with everyone else and now you’re hellbent on playing the tortured lone solider aiming for an early grave?” Kix spits as he shoves Jesse.

“Kix…I-I…” Jesse stutters, stopping when he sees tears trail down the sharp cheekbones of the medic.

Without thinking Jesse grips Kix’s shoulders and hauls him against his bare chest, tucking the trembling man under his chin. Kix stiffens for several long moments and Jesse worries he’s done the wrong thing until the medic goes completely lax, letting himself be held as sobs wrack his body, Jesses feels the vibrations of Kix’s crying deeper than his physical core.

“Oh, my cyar'ika, you will always have me, even when you do not want me, I will always be by your side. Nothing will ever change that, I’m sorry I was not there when you needed me, I was too caught up in my own anger.” Jesse says mournfully as he strokes down Kix’s spine as the other man tries to control his shaking body.

“I will always want you, Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” Kix says wetly.

“Always and forever.” Jesse agrees as he presses a kiss to Kix’s temple, they weren’t needed anywhere, they could have this moment to themselves as they existed in a world that was far away from war and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the new chapter! :)
> 
> vod(e) = brother/brothers  
> mando'ad alor'ad = Mandalorian Captain  
> Mando’a =Mandalorian language  
> Ne'ta Ka'rta = black heart  
> Runi = soul (poetic)  
> cyar'ika = sweetheart/ beloved  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde = Mandalorian mariage vows, means We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors


	3. Metamorphosis

“What kind of business do you have with Count Dooku?” Rex asks curiously as he adjusts the vambraces of his new armor as he walks through the tunnels of the temple.

“Sidious has been working in the shadows for some time and I’ve been watching him, he sent Dooku to murder Sifo-Dyas after he commissioned the clones for the war, twelve almost thirteen years ago. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed the shift in the war but the violence is escalating towards an end goal and it involves your brothers, we need to find out why Dooku knew about your creation and how he might have interfered.” Runi says, her voice echoing in his head and Rex flinches slightly, still not used to someone else existing inside his head with him.

“How do you plan on convincing the Sith to spill his guts? How do you even know the Sith interfered with the clone army?” Rex asks, he pauses mid-step as he catches sight of his own reflection in the dark glass of the tunnel, as the path transitioned from being completely underground to submerged under inky-water as it passes through one of the planet’s many lakes.

He wouldn’t have recognized himself even if he had tried, which is probably a good thing. He couldn’t have gone around on an unsanctioned mission looking like a dead man. His beloved blue and white armor had been packed away in a crate as it would be too recognizable, their mission would come to an end before it even began if someone were to recognize and notify someone.

As he and Runi had merged with each other his skin had taken on a purple tinge that shimmers and shifts colours in different lighting, while his eyes shone a vibrant yellow and the same pointed, black horn encircled his head. It was as if merging had taken her most prominent features and had simply slapped them onto his body, he definitely didn’t look like a clone anymore.

“Each one of the clones seem to have a shield that just reeks of dark force corruption concentrated in one area of your brains, that’s plenty enough to be suspicious. As for Dooku, Sidious has always had the same ideal, that there can only be two Sith Lords to exist at one time. With how long Dooku has been his apprentice he is sure to turn another powerful Jedi to the dark side very soon, as he seems to have grown bored of the Count. I’m hoping the threat of death will be enough to sway Dooku back to the right path.” Runi explains.

“You say that like he was ever good to begin with.” Rex scoffs as he fiddles with the dark blue armor again, the surprisingly lightweight panels overlap with each other to create a seemingly impenetrable protection. If Rex had to guess it is reminiscent to the armor Savage Opress had once worn in the few holos that Rex had seen.

“He was a Master Jedi and a padawan to Master Yoda before he fell to the dark side, some Sith are trained from birth while others can be Jedi for years before falling.” Runi says.

“How did he fall?” Rex asks curiously, not finding it mentally possible to see the man as ever being good as he remembers how the older man had looked down on him and Kenobi and seemed to revel in their suffering and torment, especially Obi-Wan’s.

“He believed that he could use dark force powers and not be tempted fall and accomplish things that temple could not do during their peace keeping days. He underestimated how powerful the lure of corruption would be and was he consumed by it.” Runi sighs and Rex can feel the deep sense of disapproval through his own body.

“I think it was the death of his former padawan that was the final thing that pushed him over the edge.” She continues.

“Master Qui-Jonn Gin? I’ve only heard rumours of the man, General Kenobi and Skywalker are very tight-lipped about who he was but from what I know he saved Anakin from slavery.” Rex says, he knows that the man was murdered on Naboo and his resulting death was the announcement the Sith used to signal their return.

“Yes, by Darth Maul. He was raised by Sidious from birth with a bloodlust for Jedi extermination. He was trained from the moment he could hold a knife to kill and he knew no other way of life.” Runi says filling in Rex’s missing details.

 _‘Not unlike a clone then…’_ Rex thinks, the familiarity of his own raising having one too many parallels for his own liking.

“So, Sidious had his own apprentice kill a Jedi so that he could have another powerful apprentice he to manipulate?” Rex asks as he walks into a large hangar that homed several large ships, they look like they haven’t been touched in at least 50 years.

“Why does a temple have ships anyways?” Rex wonders out loud as he scrubs the dust off a vibrant red cruiser.

“This temple used to be a base and sort of safe house for Sith, until Sidious betrayed me and decided to use as my own personal prison.” Runi replies.

“It sounds like nobody works together when you’re a Sith.” Rex comments dryly.

“That’s putting it lightly, they obey only one master and only serve themselves. There is no loyalty or trust between them, not when they would betray one another at any given moment.” Runi says in such a dry tone it would’ve probably suck Kamino dry, turning its oceans into deserts.

“It sounds like a terrible existence and that’s coming from me and I was created to fight and die under the command of diplomatic peace keepers with no prior military service, I didn’t think a way of life could sound anymore miserable.” Rex huffs as he rubs a hand lovingly over the beautifully designed hull of the red ship.

“Life is full of ironies, I’ve been around long enough to know that as a solid fact at this point.” Runi laughs, it’s a nice sound, light and airy as it echoes in his head.

“So how are we getting to Serenno?” Rex asks curiously.

“With the star ship you’ve been rubbing for the past ten minutes, the Starkiller will get us to the Count in less than a day.” Runi says and Rex can feel her smirking.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Rex asks, as he snaps his hand back as if the ship had scalded his palm.

Suddenly the floor opens and a pedestal folds out carrying a gold-plated face mask, the mask itself is ominous and beautiful in a combination that Rex has never seen before. The mouth and nose have slits large enough allow heavy air flow in an out as to not hinder breathing during physical exertion, while the rest of the mask end just below above the cheek ridges. The metal bordering what would’ve been the wearer’s temples travel slightly higher and curve artistically.

“While your appearance has been slightly altered you still look like Jango to anyone with half a brain, it’s better to keep your identity fully concealed while on this mission until further notice. There’s no reason to show all our cards right away.” Runi says as Rex picks up the mask, he notices that it’s lightweight just like the rest of his new armor, perfectly designed to offer protection and intimidate opponents.

Rex situates the mask over his face and it moulds to fit his contours perfectly, without pinching or rubbing uncomfortably at his skin as it clamps hinges around his angular jaw.

“There, now we are ready. I hope you don’t have any regrets my dear.” Runi says when StarKiller’s ramp opens as if the ship is antsy to be in the sky.

“No, for my brothers any sacrifice is worth it.” Rex says determinedly before he walks onto the ship, leaving the temple behind as if he was never there.

======================================

Cody rolls over for what feels like the hundredth time as he struggles to find a comfortable sleeping position that doesn’t make his broken ribs press painfully into his lungs or rub his burn wounds the wrong way.

There is no hiding it, he is absolutely miserable. He aches both physically and emotionally, he wants nothing but the sweet release of unconsciousness, so he doesn’t have to think about his new reality without Rex.

Obi-Wan had cautiously approached his bedside as if he was a shiny trying to gather up the courage to ask for 212nd gold paint for their armor to break the news to him.

Cody had stared at his General quizzically until the older man tiredly flopped down into the chair next to his head. Obi-wan had said nothing for several minutes, it almost looked like the Jedi master was trying to pull himself together. It wasn’t the first time that Cody saw how tired his General looked, or how tired he made Cody feel just by looking at him.

Then he proceeded to say those three words he always feared he would hear.

_‘Rex is dead.’_

His vod’ika, his baby brother, is gone and he hadn’t been there to protect him. To talk him out of the hairbrained scheme he had concocted to save everyone from the collapsing planet but himself.

It was no different than Umbara when Rex mournfully handed him Waxer’s helmet and had marched away without another word, he had read the reports until he couldn’t force himself to look anymore and had smashed the datapad with his fist.

It was also his luck that his relationship with his Obi-Wan had boiled over from being strictly professional to something much deeper. The General had stridden through his quarter’s door after seemingly feeling his distress and proceeded to meticulously pick the glass shards out his hands without a single ounce of hesitation. He brought them both under the spray of hot shower water to wash away the blood that had trailed down his hands and onto the rest of his armor. It was a lot of blood for only a few flesh wounds, but it made him look like the madman he left he was, looking as if he had murdered a small village with only his hands.

Now he was stuck on medical leave in his empty apartment unable to sleep from the pain of his injuries and the uncertainty of everything in his life. After Kenobi had bandaged his hands and as they both stood silently in the small fresher half clothed and soaking wet when something had seemingly shifted between them. The next thing he knew Obi-Wan had hauled him up by his hips to perch him on the fresher sink as the Jedi planted himself between his knees.

Cody would like to believe that it was just a moment of weakness on his part that allowed himself to indulge in the other man’s closeness and the cottony feeling of his own thought process was the fault of his own frantic emotions running amuck. Yet he knows now as he lies alone in bed that it was bound to happen. Either they would have remained in limbo for the rest of their lives or they would share a few hours together, to relieve themselves of the rising tension that had formed between them.

Obi-Wan had seemingly sensed his inner turmoil and had started to pull away, until he had locked his ankles together and pulled the Jedi in close and spent the next several hours trying to muffle his moans into the his muscular shoulder as the other man had his way with him.

That first time had been months ago and they had continued with their messy affair, anytime they could, where they could find time to share a few heated passionate moments together. They never talked about it afterwards, Cody knew it was just another way to let off steam after a battle was a little too close to failing, when the losses were just a little too high, when he saw that the new men coming in were no older than 19.

As much as Cody enjoyed those times with the Jedi he couldn’t lie to himself and not say that they made him feel incredibly lonely afterwards, knowing that as a clone this was all he would achieve, especially with a man so dedicated to his creed. He couldn’t afford to be any closer knowing that one day a simple blaster shot would end his short life for good, that was simply his destiny. His life was only destined to be a dying star, bright and overwhelming in the moment but gone again in the next, gone like it had never been there.

A sudden knocking has him snapping out his thoughts and out of his bed as he scrambles to the front door, there wouldn’t be a reason for someone to come to the apartment without a reason, since it was well past any reasonable hour.

He is and isn’t surprised when a sleepless Obi-Wan shows up at his door. They stare at each other for several long moments and there’s a light of recognition in Obi-Wan’s blue eyes before his face crumples in despair, Cody drags them both to the couch in the dark apartment.

“My dear Cody, I must apologize. It seems like I’ve made my intentions quite unclear and have hurt you deeply as a result.” Obi-Wan says softly.

It feels more intimate than anything they have ever done before, as they sit together on the couch as the light from Coruscant night life spills into the apartment casting an illumination of colours across the floor.

“It’s fine Obi-Wan, I’m a clone, things aren’t meant to last than anything longer than the next day.” Cody says mournfully.

“No, my dear that isn’t what I mean at all, I’ve never seen this as only a fling even if actions have said otherwise. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine, you have shown me things I never thought I would believe in again after Sati-.” Obi-Wan says as he leans forwards, his lips just hover a few inches away from Cody’s.

 _‘After Satine was murdered.’_ Cody knows what Obi-Wan was going to say before he cut himself off.

“Are you sure?” Cody asks timidly, hope sparking in his chest.

“More certain than I have been in a long time.” Obi-Wan admits.

The confirmation is all that Cody needs before he gently cups the Jedi’s face and slots their lips together in the gentle kiss. They sit in an intimate silence as they recline on the couch together, tangled up in each other’s arms.

Cody knows what they have could end with each coming day with each new battle, that everything could explode into a fireball of pain and anguish. For Cody, with the other man dozing in his arms and as colour danced across the living room it was worth all the risk just know that somebody loved him the way he did.

==============================

Anakin sits in his dark room on board the _Resolute_ as he waits patiently for the call to connect, he hopes it’s not too late on Coruscant and she hasn’t already called it in for the night.

“Anakin?” Padmé asks as her grainy blue image appears in front of him.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asks nervously as he takes in her sleepy state, it looks as if she was answering the call from her bed.

“No Ani, I just got into bed. I’ve just been feeling a little more tired lately, it’s not that late.” Padmé says reassuringly.

“Are you okay? Maybe you should see a doctor if it get’s bad.” Anakin says worriedly as he strips his boots and heavy robes off.

“I’m fine Ani, I’ve just been busy with work. The war effort is slowly chipping away at the Republic’s funding and it’s crippling other bills and sectors that desperately need attention.” Padmé says with a heavy sigh.

“The war has felt like it hasn’t gone anywhere for the past several months, it just feels like we’ve been losing men without gaining any ground.” Anakin says mournfully.

“The Chancellor hasn’t exactly been pushing for peace either, though that makes it my own fault since I pushed for him to lead the Republic in the first place.” Padmé says angrily as she loops her arms around her knees.

“I bet he’s doing all he can to help end this war, we just have to trust that he will do the right thing.” Anakin says earnestly to his downtrodden wife.

“I don’t know Ani, things are a bigger mess than they have ever been. I’m just glad you’re okay, how did your last mission go?” Padmé says with a small smile.

Anakin’s lips thin into a grimace and he curled in on himself, trying to piece together the words to explain what had happened.

“I lost Rex, Padmé. He died on the last mission, we left him behind as the planet collapsed and I couldn’t do a damn thing to help him.” Anakin wheezes through gritted teeth.

“Oh Anakin, I am so sorry. He was a good man, I know you cared about him, I did too.” Padmé says as she clutches the bedding in her hands.

“He was irreplaceable, I don’t know if anyone can replace him, or if I want anyone too.” Anakin says tightly.

“Anakin, I know what you’re doing, Rex wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for his death. He held you in the highest regard, he would’ve sacrificed himself for you ten times over and not because he was engineered to but because he believed in you.” Padmé argues fiercely.

“Everyone I care about leaves or dies, Ahsoka, my mother and now Rex.” Anakin says miserably.

“Shmi’s death was never your fault, neither was Rex’s and Ahsoka made her own choices for the good of you both, she needed to leave and figure out who she was outside of being a Jedi. Anakin you can’t take responsibility for everyone, people will be out of your control no matter what you do.” Padmé says softly.

“But, I’m a Jedi, we’re supposed to be better, I left my mother to die on Tatooine, I didn’t stand by Ahsoka when she needed me. I’m supposed to prevent death and suffering but all I’ve done is cause it.” Anakin groans as he rubs at his eyes furiously to scrub away the wayward tears that threatened to fall.

“Anakin…You can’t keep going like this, people need you more than you know. I need you to be with me, I can’t raise our children alone, I can’t lose you.” Padmé says, her voice growing desperate as she mentions their children.

“Our…What?” Anakin asks dumbfounded.

“Ani, I’m pregnant. With twins, it’s why I’ve been so tired.” Padme says with a warm smile.

“I’m going to be a father? Padmé, I…” Anakin says as a deep warmth expands through his body.

“In 6 months, come home to me Anakin. We can find out if they’ll be boys or girls together.” Padmé says sweetly as she smiles at her husband.

“I will, the Council be damned. I love you Padmé, more than anything.” Anakin says, still slightly dazed by the news.

“I know, I love you too. Goodnight Ani, I will see you soon.” Padmé says before shutting off the holo-call to leave Anakin in his dark room smiling to himself as he feels lighter than he has felt in a along time, as if leaving the oppressive darkness of his mind behind for the first time.

He is going to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea if this will be 20 chapters, it will probably be more but as always I hope you liked this new chapter, tell me what you think! :)


	4. Normal isn't Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old ally enters and a hunt begins.

“You called, General?” Wolffe asks as he walks into the temple briefing room, the room is surprisingly empty.

“Yes, we’ve been assigned a new mission. An undercover operation to locate a rogue officer leaking Republic intelligence related to the new production of clones. It is best if we find him as soon as possible.” Plo Koon says as he reads over the report on the datapad.

“When do we start?” Wolffe asks as he leans his hip on the holographic table, the 104th had an extended period of leave time in order for the Triumphant II to get the necessary repairs. At this point, 7 rotations into leave he had exhausted anything and everything to keep himself busy, he is ready for something to do that has a purpose.

“Immediately, the rogue officer is said to be meeting a buyer at a club in the lower levels in about four hours. We just have enough time to prepare and arrive before our esteemed seller decides to show up.” Plo Koon explains as he tosses a bundle of cloth at Wolffe.

“Sir?” Wolffe asks curiously as inspects the bundle, they're civilian clothes in shades of grey and green.

“Our target is highly paranoid, if we go in looking like an officer and a Jedi he will run. We’ll be forced to hunt him down all over again, something we can’t afford to do with the war the way it is now. Also, I doubt it would do much for the belief in the Republic if we were seen at a strip club rather than fighting the war.” Plo Koon says amusedly.

“Of course, General Plo, fully off the record. Wouldn’t want the boys gossiping about this too much, we need to find them more hobbies that aren’t watching the newest holo-drama, I think the drama aspect is starting to rub off on them.” Wolffe says exasperatedly.

“At lest they never had a phase where they juggled live flash-grenades.” Plo says and Wolffe thinks he can hear a smile in the exasperated tone.

“The 501st are a different breed, I’m surprised they haven’t blown holes in their flag ship yet.” Wolffe huffs, an image of Rex flashes through his mind and he shakes the thought away, he needs to focus he can’t have his own grief distract him.

“We can store your armor in my quarters, we wouldn’t you to spend another three hours customizing blank armor.” Plo Koon says slyly as he steps away with his cloak trailing behind him.

“I do _not_ spend three hours on my armor, if I was that vain I would have just requested a transfer to the Coruscant guard.” Wolffe huffs as he jogs after his General.

“I always did wonder how Commander Fox managed to keep the lines of red so crisp on his armor when mucking around in the lower levels.” Pol Koon says cheekily.

“A combination having too many shinies that worship and do anything for him and his own damn vanity, I guess it’s bound to happen when you’re born with blue eyes and silver hair.” Wolffe says mulishly as he scrubs at his scar in a nervous habit as several younglings stare at him with a mixture of shock and awe. He suddenly feels like an animal in zoo, only there to be gawked at.

“Where did your eye go?” A young Rhodian asks as she forces herself to the front of the group.

Wolffe is startled into speechlessness and opens his mouth to mutter out a vague enough reply when another youngling shoves his way forward.

“I bet it was from a top secrete mission with the Jedi Masters.” The young Nautolan exclaims as he grabs onto Wolffe’s kama, he has to stop the knee-jerk reaction of trying to shake the trainee jedi off him. He silently pleads with Kel Dor Jedi who looks like he is more or less enjoying the theatrics of the Jedi younglings.

“Isn’t there somewhere you should be younglings?” He asks in a mildly scolding tone, taking pity on his commander.

“Yes, Master Jedi, we will be on our way. We apologize for causing a disturbance.” A young Tholothian females says as she shoves the petulant boy down the hall.

Once they are out of earshot Plo Koon types in the code for his personal quarters and the door slides open obediently.

“I must apologise for the younglings, they get very excitable when they get a chance to see Republic officers.” Plo Koon says and unless Wolffe has lost even more his hearing in the last firefight it almost sounds as if the Jedi Master is embarrassed.

“I’m used to the stares at this point General, the scar and white eye don’t exactly blend in with the rest of my face.” Wolffe responds, while most of the time he’s treated like a statue he definitely prefers it to bouts of gawking he endures once people see his face.

“Just because you have become accustomed to something does not mean it should be considered normal or correct, now as entertaining as the younglings are, we are already running late.” Plo Koon says before completely stripping his robes off with little warning. Wolffe chokes on a half inhale as he snaps his attention to his own bundles of clothes and he starts to meticulously snap of each piece of armor until the entire set is stacked in a neat pile in a create beside the Jedi’s bed.

He knows that the Kel Dor has an impressive physique, it is to be expected from a Jedi Master who is in battle every other day. However, it is still a shock when the Jedi strips himself of the burgundy robes so readily in private in front of Wolffe. A apart of him preens at the fact that the Jedi trusts him enough to turn his back and unclothe himself, another part also appreciates the thick muscles that layers the Jedi’s body that ripple powerfully when he moves, sometime it feels like the Jedi is subtly showing off.

“Are you ready to move out Wolffe?” Plo Koon asks and even without a mouth Wolffe knows the Jedi is smirking, he can feel it through the question.

“Yes General, I’m ready to leave.” Wolffe mutters as he pulls on the soft green cotton shirt, adjusting the deep open v collar into something a little less advertising and he pulls the leather jacket on over top.

“Then let’s not keep our esteemed rogue officer waiting too long.” The Kel Dor says as he walks out of his room in a simple black tunic and pants with a decorative cloak embroidered with gold.

“Sir, yes sir.” Wolffe says with a huff as he follows a few steps behind the Jedi.

=======================================

“Do you have anyone you can contact? A trustworthy person without ties to the Republic?” Runi asks as Rex looks over the commands as the ship slides through hyperspace.

“What do you mean?” Rex asks looking up to the ghostly purple apparition that floats above the controls of the spaceship.

“Allyship will be the only way to defeat Darth Sidious, while our added strength is particularly noteworthy, we will not be able to bring the dark lord down alone. As much as it might anger you, we will need the help of his followers.” Runi says cryptically.

Rex takes a few moments to think over her words and to think of a reply, to think that in order to save the Republic he is going to have to betray it on a deep personal level. Deep down he knows it’s a logical choice but it still feels wrong to need the help of the fallen Jedi that mercilessly slaughter his brothers.

“You’re saying that in order to succeed I’ll need to ally myself with the Sith.” Rex says defeatedly.

“Unfortunately, it will be the only way that Sidious will not see our attack coming. The more unprepared he is the more likely we will succeed, however the Sith don’t have to be our only allies.” Runi responds before dispersing into the air of the cockpit.

There’s only one person that Rex can think of who is strong enough and has enough knowledge of the inner workings of the Galactic Republic that he can call, without attracting any attention to the fact that he is most definitely not dead and purposefully not returning to his position.

He just hopes that the frequency she gave him will worth through the static of hyperspace, he even hopes that the young woman is even around to answer his call. He knows more than anything that the galaxy can be a cruel place for those who are judged for failing at a role no one should be placed in, especially at such a young age like she was.

“Runi can you enhance the signal of the ship, I’m not sure where the person I’m trying to contact is, she could be anywhere at this point.” Rex says hopelessly as he rubs a hand roughly over his unmasked face.

He flinches as he bumps a knuckle against one of the black horns and he is quickly reminded that the new addition of his head, are in fact pieces of bone that protrude through the delicate skin of his skull and any sensation against them will send hyperactive signals to his nervous system.

As the call connects, he waits idly for either an automatic answering machine or for the woman herself. Rex hopes that she has no ill-will to the Republic or the men she once commanded with the way she was condemned, he wants to believe that once he pleads his case she will be his ally once again.

Suddenly the holo-projector comes to life and a blue, albeit somewhat grainy image of a slightly older Ahsoka Tano appears before him and Rex doesn’t hide the smile that slides onto his face.

“Rex…? Is that you?” Ahsoka says, squinting at him and Rex can’t blame her. If any of his brothers showed up with horns, yellow eyes and purple skin he would need a minute as well.

“Yeah, it’s me kid. It’s been a while, I hope you’ve been well.” Rex says softly, his happiness dims slightly as he takes in her appearance.

She seems a little thinner than when she had left the Jedi temple, a littler harder and closed off, well beyond her years of her young adulthood. Rex knows she should be off in the galaxy exploring whatever life had to give her, yet it looks as if she is struggling to feed herself as a cast off from an order that had shunned her.

She should’ve been applying to the most prestigious universities that galaxy, yet here she was abandoned to her cruel fate of isolation. It isn’t the first time that Rex feels a stab a of guilt as he wishes he could’ve done so much more for before she had gone off on her own.

“Rex, what’s happened? I saw your number appear on the deceased clone roster a few days ago, I don’t understand why you’re apparently still alive and that you look the way you do.” Ahsoka says as she brushes one of her lekku over her shoulder, they’ve grown quiet a bit since he saw her last.

“How do you have access to classified GAR records…You know that isn’t important. I’m calling you because I need your help, you’re one of the only ones I can trust in the galaxy right now.” Rex admits as her scratches at his jaw.

He must look like a mess with his beard slowly filling in unevenly, there had been no chance to shave his face or head so the hair had started growing in with a vengeance, his platinum blonde hair slowly lengthening from his cropped hair and clean shaven face.

“Rex, you’re going to have to start from the beginning because it feels like you’ve left me in the middle of Umbara without a light.” Ahsoka say dryly as she folds her arms across her chest before adjusting her posture into something stiff and uncomfortable looking.

“I hope that I can explain, young padawan.” Runi says gently as she emerges from Rex’s body in a thick purple smoke, making Ahsoka’s eyes widen suddenly before a neutral mask is place over her face that betrays no emotion.

“That would be helpful, if you truly want my help you’ll have to give me a believable explanation that will make me think different than you just taking control of my friend’s body and using him as a puppet.” Ahsoka says hostilely.

“Very well my dear, how familiar are you with the dark force user Ne’ta Ka’rta the world eater?” Runi asks.

“Not much, other than that she was a powerful with the darkside of the force and helped the Jedi in the war against the Sith only to completely disappear only a few years later with no explanation or trace.” Ahsoka says suspiciously.

“You can’t seriously make me believe that you are Ne’t Ka’rta, the dark witch was said to be a horrendous beast who oozed death with every step. You don’t exactly meet that description.” Ahsoka says, anger slowly mares her face as the white markings on her face screw together.

“Oh darling that can be arranged, I just chose this form for aesthetic purposes.” Runi says as her skin seems to melt away as the smoke morphs into a black mass. Several limbs sprout and a her face reappears as a hellish nightmare of a dozen glowing red eyes and a torn away face that ends just below her nose, her skull is attached to a long boney neck that extends far above where Rex sits in shock.

“Is this a little more convincing my dear?” Runi asks softly, the tone of her voice doesn’t match the pure sinister intent her appearance promotes.

“Partly, appearances can be deceiving. If I were to help you, what would you have me do?” Ahsoka asks neutrally.

“We need allies, we’re going after the Sith Lord so we need anyone who even knows the slightest bit of information about him. You, Ahsoka Tano, influenced many people when you were apart of the Jedi and your influence will prove invaluable in saving the Republic.” Runi says as she morphs back into her Zabrak form.

“I was briefly allies with Ventress, I could motivate her to help me again with the right incentive.” Ahsoka says softly as she strokes her chin, an obvious habit she picked up from her time with Kenobi.

“If she requires more motivation tell her that her master hopes she continues to feed the song sparrow in his place.” Runi says before the smoke disappears again.

Rex and Ahsoka stare at each other for a few moments as if they are trying to form a proper farewell after all that had just occurred.

“It’s obvious that you’ve gotten yourself into some mess there Rexster.” Ahsoka teases, some of the suspicion draining from her face.

“You know me Commander, never knew to stay too far from trouble. I guess you and Skywalker rubbed off on me more than I thought.” Rex jokes lightly and he’s glad his response ekes a smile out of Ahsoka, she has a nice smile and it didn’t appear as often as it should.

“Don’t try and fool yourself, you always had a little crazy in you from the start.” She says, Ahsoka’s head turns to look at something out of the range of the holo-call, she frowns and nods quickly.

“I’ve got to go Rex, I’ll do my best to help you, in whatever you’re doing. Where should I meet you?” Ahsoka asks as she adjusts her worker jumpsuit.

“Styegon Prime in three rotations. I may not be bringing the best company but I’m pretty sure we can keep the peace for long enough to kill a Sith Lord.” Rex jokes and Ahsoka huffs a laugh, he hopes the slight shock doesn’t show on his face. He doesn’t know anything about Styegon Prime or why he had said to meet there.  
  
“We’ll see, goodbye Rex I’ll see you in three days.” Ahsoka says as she ends the call.

“Good luck kid.” Rex says to the empty air of the cockpit.

There is a heavy weight left in the cockpit and Rex leaves the captain's chair and steps down the ladder that leads to the ship’s captain cabin and loft area.

“What’s on Styegon Prime and why are we meeting Ahsoka there?” Rex asks shaking his head as if to dislodge the foreign information in his head that he knows he didn’t have before.

“Darth Maul is being held there, if we aid in his rescue, he’ll be more likely to help us.” Runi says nonchalantly like she didn’t purposefully influence Rex’s mind while keeping certain important details secret.

Rex purposefully does not answer, and he tightens his mental shields subtly as he flops down onto a couch, he can feel Runi sigh and roll her eyes and they proceed to have a silent standoff

“We’re approaching Serenno, we’ll probably be reaching the orbit in about thirty minutes. Rex there’s something I need to give you. The road ahead will be difficult, you need to be properly armed with the right weapons if we are going to succeed.” Runi explains as a panel on the ship slides open to reveal short, hollow, bronze swords.

“What are these?” Rex asks as he picks up the intricately engraved bronze swords, flipping them in his palms as he inspects the dull blades, they feel similar to holding a lightsaber, perfectly balanced and unassuming.

“Press those two buttons and find out.” Runi says smoothly with an air of amusement.

Rex does as Runi command and two bright orange sword blades slide out of the swords with a strong deep hum and Rex has to stop himself from flinching away as he can feel the heat of the blade ghost across his face.

“Lightsabers? Seems pretty blasphemous to have these.” Rex says bemusedly.

“No, there are much better than any lightsaber. The orange blades are a direct physical manifestation of your force presence, these weapons were created by my people before we were driven to extinction. With time you will learn to master this weapon but for now the blades will guide you in movement as you face your opponents.” She says proudly as they look at the glowing blades together.

Rex stares in awe at the pointed orange blades and he nods dumbly at Runi’s explanation, there is something that shifts within him and he knows it’s a realization that he now truly has the power to save his brothers.

===============================

Palpatine stares out of the windows in his office looking at the passing traffic and citizens as they toil through their daily routines. As much as he abhors this planet, he knows that his long suffering charade will all be worth it once he can sit back and watch everything burn around him as his plan is enacted.

It was only a matter of time, ironically time is the commodity that the Jedi blindly disregarded in their own self-centered obsession of their precious order.

While he is sure is plan will proceed with little delay the presumed death of a clone captain has made Skywalker distant and closed off and Palpatine has to reign in his frustration at his future Sith apprentice. While Anakin’s strong emotional connection is his greatest leverage against the Jedi knight it is tiresome to deal with, as it makes him unpredictable and Palpatine does not like to be delayed in his plans.

To make matters seemingly worse he had felt a disturbance three rotations ago deep in the force as a deeply familiar presence flickered and came to life after years of being sealed away. He had shaken the sensation off at the time but if the feeling had been true and she has been able to free herself then it put his entire operation at risk of falling apart.

It is not the first time he wished that he had simply torn apart the dark witch limb by limb for ever thinking that she had the right to defy him.

He was the dark lord of the Sith, he lets no one interfere with his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did some looking and I found out that Ventress' former master was deadass a birdwatcher at the Jedi temple.


	5. To Have a Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: there is some sexual harassment, some non-consensual groping and a bit of violence in the first part of this chapter, you can skip to the part where it starts with Rex's perspective if that makes you uncomfortable!

“I’m just saying that maybe you need a break Kix, you’ve been hunched over that terminal for hours. Pretty sure a little fresh air would do you some good at this point.” Jesse says as he hooks his chin over Kix’s shoulder.

The medic doesn’t give Jesse an immediate verbal reply but he does sigh deeply and switches the monitor off, scrubbing at this face in frustration as he slumps further into himself.

“C’mon, just for a short while. I’m pretty sure I can think of a few things that will help you relax.” Jesse says with smirk as he suggestively runs his hands along the front and sides of Kix’s thighs.

“Off you heathen, I’m not risking getting caught with you balls deep in me, again. That one time with Commander Tano when she walked into the barracks was plenty mortification to last me a lifetime.” Kix says without any heat as he pries Jesse off him just to have enough space to turn and face the other man.

“I didn’t think having a sixteen-year-old girl walk in on you would have ever been apart of my military career.” Jesse says as he presses his face into the side of Kix’s exposed neck.

“I still can’t believe that you thought she wouldn’t notice the obvious shape of two people under a blanket.” Kix grouses as he palm’s Jesse’s armored chest, the ARC trooper armor fit him very nicely.

“It seemed like a good plan at the time, what can I say? It was very hard to think logically when I’m inside you.” Jesses says slyly before pulling back the collar of Kix’s grey uniform collar and sucking a mark into the tanned skin, there's an obvious tan line where space travel has made his skin pale.

“Let’s move this back to the base. If you’re so dedicated in getting me to relax, I want to relax on a bed without a metal table digging into my back.” Kix says with smirk and he rolls his eyes as Jesse gives a lazy salute and backs up.

“You know I first propositioned you because I knew as General Skywalker’s medic you get your own room.” Jesses teases and Kix elbows him in the ribs gently.

“Good thing you’re a hot piece of ass that got my attention, even better my room doesn’t smell like week old unwashed blacks like some vode apartments.” Kix says with a smirk as Jesse shudders.

They walk through quiet halls of the GAR medical facility, with many natural-born and veteran clone officers having gone home or to the base for the night, leaving only a skeleton guard of new recruits and shinies to patrol the building.

Jesse looks around before looping an arm over Kix’s shoulder and brings him closer to press a simple kiss to his temple and Kix slumps further into his embrace.

“What were you working on back there?” Jesse asks as he pears down at Kix

“I was just looking into what Fives had said, what he said to me in the bathroom the night Fox killed him has just stuck with me. I can’t help to think about how what he said could’ve made sense.” Kix says tiredly.

“Kix…Fives was in the middle of some breakdown caused by a virus, we all know this. There’s no telling what he said was truthful or the delusions of a dying man.” Jesse says gently and Kix shoves him away in frustration.

“I know, but there’s so many unanswered questions! Why didn’t the Jedi know about the chips, they order our creations so why would the long-necks keep that a secret? Why implant us with something so volatile to begin with that has such a flawed design, they’re perfectionist why alter an already perfect product?” Kix says in frustration as he drags a hand through his slowly growing hair.

“I don’t know my love but you’re going to draw the wrong attention to yourself if you keep digging, I can’t lose you.” Jesse says mournfully.

“I have to keep digging, for our brothers, for Fives and the Captain. I can’t let this rest because it would mean defiling their sacrifices. I won’t turn my back on them when I’m so close to an answer.” Kix says defiantly.

“I know, I just need you to be careful.” Jesse says softly.

Suddenly the lights in the hallway blink out without warning leaving the two men in darkness and Jesse automatically reaches for his twin blasters. A gentle yet ominous humming floats from down the long hall accompanied by heavy footsteps, Jesse fumbles through the darkness as he tries to shove Kix in the opposite direction of the humming. The hallway soon floods with blood red light as the emergency generator powers on the backup lights, the dim bulbs barely make the hallway anymore more visible. However, both men catch the silhouette of large figure marching down the hall at a relaxed pace, as if they have all the time in the world to chase after the pair.

“My employer is right, you are a clever little clone, far too smart to be kept alive. I can understand why he put such a high price on your head…Kix. You know after I kill your little boyfriend there I can keep you company, it’s going to be a long ride.” The man says suggestively.

“You stay away from him!” Jesses shouts as he raises his blaster to the mysterious hunter.

“Cute, the big, bad ARC lieutenant protecting his little doctor. I’m going to enjoy killing you.” The bounty hunter says manically before rushing forwards at an alarming speed.

The two clones jump out of his way at the last second to either end of the hallway, Kix feels a cut bleed sluggishly against his soft-shell uniform and the bounty hunter lifts his face covering to lick the blood off his blade as he encroaches on Jesse .

“Clone blood, there’s nothing like it. Don’t you think Elvata?” The man says and Kix suddenly feels spindly arms wrap around him and yank his head to the side at a painful angle, immobilizing his body as the binding limbs twist and tighten against him even as he struggles viciously.

“It truly is delectable, I’m sure you’ll get your fill with the expendable one.” The woman says as her limbs tighten around his neck making breathing difficult as his brain screams at him to remember his training.

“You leave him alone!” Kix says thrashing as the man approaches a hunched over Jesse, looking closer Kix can see a sharp blade protrude out of the center of his stomach and Kix trashes even harder. Jesse groans as the man drags him up off the floor by his neck, he tries to fend off the bounty hunter with one hand as the other clutches at the blade in his stomach, as if he is trying to hold himself together.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be killed off after our employer gets what they want from you. Then you and your little boyfriend can have eternity together.” The woman laughs as she idly strokes the bite mark on Kix’s neck, which makes him jerk away and squirm, feeling disgusted at his own helplessness.

“Frisky little clones aren’t they, maybe we can just say they died and we can have them as live entertainment instead.” Elvata says as she her hand travels lower as she unzips the front of Kix’s grey uniform.

“While I would usually agree we can’t play with our food this time, we’ve already been here for too long. Render him unconscious and let’s move out, this clone will bleed out before anyone finds him, especially with a second stab wound.” The man says as he pulls out a second knife and stabs it into Jesse’s chest making Kix cry out in fear for his beloved’s safety.

The woman suddenly intensifies the pressure around Kix’s neck and he can’t even suck the barest whispers of air into his lungs. His vision starts to blur around the edges as he watches helplessly as blood steadily trails down Jesse’s armor.

Then something smashes against his temple and his world turns dark.

*******************************************

Rex was expecting the Count’s home planet to be much more fear inducing and ominous than it actually is. As the Starkiller approaches its atmosphere, the moderately sized planet looks a little dreary if anything.

However, the planet is made all the more intimidating as he spots the large blockade that sits threateningly in front of him, he hits the proper key codes and a false identity code is sent out on a broadcast channel.

Minutes later of holding his breath in anticipation Rex get’s a bland go-ahead message from the blockade and the cherry-red ship slips past the war ships smoothly without anyone second guessing his true intentions.

“Here I thought the Count would have much better security for his own home planet.” Rex says with a breathless huff as he tries to slow his pounding heart rate, while he believes in Runi’s abilities he also didn’t like the image of being blow up in space and instantly suffocating in a black sucking abyss.

“If it looks legitimate no droid is going to peer-review the authenticity of a simple certificate, they have bigger things to worry about.” Runi says as she materializes.

“How are we going to convince the Count that he should join us in betraying his Master?” Rex asks curiously.

“As I lost my own physical body years ago, I was able to become more strongly acquainted with the force which enhanced my own natural force abilities. They allow me to see multiple future realities for each individual based on their current choices.” Runi explains as they glide smoothly towards the Count’s palace.

The dull grey sky does nothing for the surrounding environment, while the forests surrounding the castle are lush with life the leaves and plant life almost appear grey and washed out, leaving the landscape looking ill.

“So, like a force vision?” Rex asks as he places the gold mask onto his face and clips the sword hilts to his belt as the ship slowly descends into a clearing in the forest a few hundred meters away from the castle.

“Much more vivid than a simple force vision, my ability is closer to time manipulation where I can project a person’s conscious forward in time based on their current reality. I wouldn’t expect you to know of it, it’s a dark power that the Jedi don’t practice.” Runi says, almost bitterly

Rex files the bitter tone away to analyze later, there is something she isn’t telling him and either she would tell him or it would come in the form of some evil force hoodoo and attack him, or he could just ask and get the answers immediately. Yet he couldn’t trust her too tell the whole truth if he asks now, since she is already currently hiding something from him.

“You want me to just waltz up to the front door and knock, that sounds like a good way to get killed.” Rex mutters even as his feet walk his body forwards towards the castle.

“You look like a Sith, Dooku won’t turn away a potential ally until he hears what you have to say, just appear as docile as you can.” Runi says as her purple smoke lifts Rex’s cloak hood over his horns.

“If you say so.” Rex says tiredly as he walks closer and closer to the castle through the forest until he reaches the outer gate of the castle.

“Halt! You are trespassing on restricted territory, state your business.” A Magna droid states as three others ignite their staffs, purple electricity ignites and sparks in the late-night air as if excited to cause pain on their next target.

“I am here for an audience with Count Dooku, I bare no ill will towards him. I only wish to discuss a proposition with him.” Rex says neutrally.

“The Count is not to be disturbed, leave now or lethal force will be used.” The droid commands as it steps forward aggressively.

“I was hoping you would be co-operative, but it looks like I’m going to have to convince you in other ways.” Rex says as he pulls his swords off his belt and ignites the vibrant orange blades. The magna droids step back slightly, whether it is in shock or in preparation of a fight Rex isn’t quite sure.

Clearing his mind Rex dodges the first attack easily as he deflects the purple shock rod as the droid swings it ferociously before ducking and surging into an upwards strike impaling the first droid through the chest. With an abortive jerk the droid falls offline immediately and Rex throws the abandoned shock rod at another droid, while it dodges the flying weapon it is caught off guard when Rex attacks with the full force of his blades falling back into a defensive stance.

Rex sees the moment of weakness and stomps hard on the inner joint of the droid’s knee and it crumples to the ground as Rex pushes harder with his blades. Just as he’s about the land another finishing blow to the droid, his body moves without him and he flips into the sky and away from the droid, barely avoiding the bright white force lightning that obliterates the droid.

Rex sends a mental thank you to Runi, knowing that the lightning would’ve done some serious damage if he had been hit. Whoever commanded the lightning didn’t hold back when they launched the attack and that fact sobers his own adrenaline-soaked mind. He is here alone with no backup to confront one of the more dangerous men in the galaxy, there isn’t any room for him to make a single misstep, it would mean the end to everything.

“I would commend your fighting ability if you weren’t so foolish to come here alone, Jedi.” Count Dooku says as he leisurely walks down the front steps of his palace.

 _‘Who would have thought, the Count owns leisurewear._ ’ Rex thinks to himself and Runi slaps him mentally, a silent command to remain focused.

“I am no Jedi Count Dooku quite the opposite. I come here with no ill intentions.” Rex says as he stares the man down and he is eternally grateful that the mask hides the nervous clenching of his jaw.

“Then state you business, with a fighting ability like yours I may give you time to escape before I kill you.” Dooku says as he puts a hand to his lightsaber that hangs visibly on his belt.

“I am here to tell you that your Master will kill you, however you can avoid such a fate if I have you as an ally against the dark lord.” Rex says, his heart is pounding at his ribs like it’s ready to break them open at any moment.

“Do you truly expect me to believe that this isn’t some Jedi trick, that I would betray my own master so easily?” Count Dooku scoffs.

“Then how about I show you.” Runi says, smoke rises around Rex’s feet and the multi-eyed beast seemingly crawls up from a nightmarish realm as her true form takes shape, standing far above Rex.

Rex keeps his eyes on Count Dooku who watches them with an impassive face, unperturbed at Runi’s monstrous form.

“Now I will truly show you to what your actions will lead too. Your future will be laid bare.” Runi rumbles as the night turns from the dark of the night sky to a sucking inky black abyss that blots out everything in the courtyard.

Rex can vaguely see the Count on the other side of the courtyard, the man still appears to be unmoved by the current events and Rex feels a curl of anxiety deep with his stomach.

Very slowly ghostly white smoke forms in the center of the clearing between the two men, it gives off a slight glow of different colours that act as the only light in the darkness as it forms into an image.

It isn’t hard to see what is about to happen and who is involved, as the ghostly version of Count Dooku is at the mercy of Anakin, on his knees with his neck in between a red and blue blade. For a moment Rex almost doesn’t believe that Anakin would purposefully keep a man in such a vulnerable position, he isn’t needlessly cruel, he would never let a living being suffer in the realization of their own demise. While his former General was blasé when it came to the life of those he deemed evil he isn’t malicious, reckless and angry but never going over the line of his own moral code, even if the war had hardened him in ways Rex knows all too well.

‘Do it!’ Another figure says all too gleefully.

‘Kill him Anakin!’ Rex knows that voice and an icy cold wave crashes over his body as he watches the scene unfold.

The blue ghost version of Anakin hesitates for a fraction of a second before bringing the blades across Dooku’s neck severing his head from his body in one clean cut. The Chancellor and Anakin watch as Dooku’s head roles to stop, as his body twitches slightly in aftershocks. Before they turn away to finishing a conversation as if a dead man’s body didn’t lie a few meters away, like he didn’t even matter.

As fast as the ghostly premonitions and darkness appeared they vanished and Runi’s smoky Zabrak form hung around his body in a possessive claim.

Rex looks at the man before him and realizes that Dooku has fallen to his knees, whether in shock of seeing his own death or the feeling of being treated like nothing more than an animal that needed to be put down, another unanswered question that Rex adds to his growing list.

“I am sure I have given you much to considered Dooku, however time is running out and we must know your answer now. Do we have you as an ally against the Dark Lord?” Runi asks and Rex can see a faint tremble in the man’s shoulders as he hauls himself up into a standing position, folding his arms behind his back he looks like a man back in control of his own reality.

“What is your true purpose to kill the Dark lord.” Dooku says sounding strained and Rex doesn’t miss how the older man doesn’t say master.

“Two very simple reasons, a chance at freedom and a chance for justice. I’m assuming that those are valid enough reasons?” Runi says curiously.

“We will need more allies if we are going to fight against him, he has been the most powerful Sith for decades.” Dooku says.

“We’ve contacted another ally of ours who is in the middle of recruiting your old assassin, as much as you Sith seem to despise one another, all past discrepancies must be put aside. We will be collecting Maul from whatever dungeon the Dark Lord shoved him into in a matter of days.” Runi says and Rex can see the tightening of Dooku’s frown.

“Unless you have any other equally powerful people that know how to fight, we don’t have many options. If we are all going to live to see the next year, we will need them and they will need us.” Rex says dryly and Dooku huffs a sigh.

“Very well, do what you must. However, there is something I must share with you before you depart.” Dooku says as he turns and motions Rex to follow.

“What would that be?” Rex asks

“Vital information on how to reverse the control over the clone army. The dark lord has the power to turn them into obedient slaves with a single command, I feel like that would be important information, don’t you agree Captain Rex?” Dooku says smugly.

Rex steps back in shock and stares at the man’s retreating form before he shakes his head and follows Dooku into the palace.

Rex remove his gold mask and clips it his belt and he rubs away the sweat that had formed on his face after battling the droids. He is glad Ahsoka had bullied him into practicing her lightsaber form with batons when Anakin had been called away to whatever meeting he was supposed to attend.

“How did you know?” Rex asks curiously as they walk through the winding halls.

“Your mental shields are good but Skywalker’s presence has left a lasting effect on your presence as well as the fact that clones always have a distinct force signature. It was not difficult to make an assumption.” Dooku says, his smug tone a little too grating as Rex forces himself not to fall for the mans theatrics.

“Well now that we have our proper introductions done, what has the Sith Lord done to my brothers.” Rex says darkly and Dooku only smirks in response.

****************************

Bly groans as he sits up for the fifth time that hour to dry heave into a bucket placed by his bed. His body aches and trembles as his own organs try to expel the foreign toxin that courses through his veins, he makes the executive decision to hate Tittonia.

It was supposed to be a peacekeeping mission, one that was few in between during the war. However, the peaceful negotiations soon turned sour as a distant and most definitely dead relative was insulted at the banquet and the simple comment had completely thrown negotiations into chaos.

Bly hadn’t thought before he bodily thrown Kit Fisto to the ground, he just saw a deadly looking arrow aimed at the distracted Jedi’s head. He was distracted for a good reason as he and Aayla had tried to separate the two feuding parties in a desperate attempt to salvage the negotiations. Which led to Bly getting a poisoned arrow shot through his back plate and several inches into his body.

While it sucked not being able to use his favourite lung, nothing compared to his condition now, Bly would rather trade the worst duty in the GAR than spend anymore time in the medical bay trying to fight off the affects of the poison. While not completely lethal to humans, Bly feels as if his organs are starting a civil war inside his body, as it desperately tries to figure out how to handle the toxin.

Wince and spitting our foul-tasting bile Bly lays down slowly, trying not to jar his still healing injuries too badly. He knows that he will recover from his current ailments, it didn’t make what is currently happening any less miserable.

Rolling over onto his side stiffly Bly’s body shivers uncontrollably as another wave of intense cold invades his body so deeply, he can feel it in his bones.

“…Bly?” Aayla asks softly as she places a hand to delicately rub at the base of his neck .

He must have fallen asleep without realizing it as his eyes crack open.

“General Secura? You’re back sooner than I thought.” Bly mumbles as he tries to sit up.

“Easy Bly, the negotiations continued after you were brought back to the ship, the locals are embarrassed and send their apologies.” She says with a sympathetic smile.

He must look worse than he thinks if they managed to solve the disastrous dinner.

“How is General Fisto?” Bly asks wincing as the sides of his throat scratch irritably together.

“He’s fine thanks to you actions, the poison would’ve been especially toxic to Nautolans. You possibly saved his life, we owe much to you Commander.” Aayla says as she brings a bottle of water and cracks it open for him before sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I was just doing my duty General, there’s no need to thank me.” Bly mumbles as he ducks his head in embarrassment, sipping slowly at the cool water.

“I would respectfully disagree Commander.” Kit says as he walks through the medical bay door wearing his typical smile.

“General Fisto, it is good to see you again sir.” Bly says as he smiles back, the Jedi hadn’t gotten up after Bly had shoved him to the floor and he had a moment of panic overcome his sense before the poison had rendered him unconscious.

“You as well commander Bly, you truly have my thanks.” Kit says as he stands at the end of Bly’s bed.

“I’m glad I was able to prevent a needless death-” Bly starts to say until his body seizes uncomfortably as his stomach churns violently and Bly hunches over with hand covering his mouth.

“Bly? What is it?” Aayla says worriedly as she places her hands on his shoulders.

“The poison… Or whatever they used on the arrow just doesn’t agree with my stomach I swear I’ve vomited more than that one time when the trainers gave use psychedelic substances for a training simulation.” Bly mutters as he tries to hold back the waves of nausea overwhelming his senses.

“I can help with that, Aayla lean him forwards.” Kit says as he slides behind Bly, bracketing the commander’s hips in between his muscled legs.

Bly is slightly mortified since all he is wearing is a simple pair of thin, white medical pants. His armor and blacks have long been taken away for repair and decontamination.

Aayla leans her weight on the top of his thighs and Bly purposefully thinks of other things to distract himself, he swears if they tell him to relax he might snap at them as Kit coaxes Bly to lean his weight back on his well muscled chest, Bly can feel his face burn with the blood rush.

“Relax Bly, Kit can help relieve the stain the poison is putting on your body.” Aayla says with a smirk and he swear she heard his errant thoughts. He curses himself as he tires to get his body to relax as he feels a comforting warm and cool sensation travel through his body, soothing each ache and pain both new and old.

Bly let’s his head fall back on Kit’s shoulder as he tries to muffle a groan of relief as his body feels better than it has in months, he can feel the two Jedi share knowing smiles even without looking at them.

They were probably sharing the knowing Jedi look that all Masters do when discussing Jedi matters, force hoodoo and such.

“Sleep Bly, don’t fight it. We’ll be here when you wake.” Aayla says as she strokes a hand down his exposed neck.

Bly spares a minute to think about what she means, they wouldn’t wait around for him until he woke again, would they? He’s pretty sure they have other duties to attend to, yet as he tries to pull his drifting thoughts together, his body seems to finally deflate as the soothing darkness of a deep sleep welcomes him and he allows his body to fall into the comforting lull of painless unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! My school term is almost done so I'm hoping that I can updates out even sooner.


	6. Care for a Drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this is so late, my college term is officially over(finally) and the past two weeks have been nothing but exams and constant work so I didn't even have a single second work on the story.
> 
> But I'm back now and with school done I can focus a lot more on writing, I have a lot of more stories I have in the works so I'll definitely get back to consistent posting now!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! :)

It isn’t the seediest clubs that the city planet has, yet it’s definitely a far cry from 79’s and other surface level bars. It is almost laughable at how the bar basically advertised a safe haven for unsavoury characters to do their dirty work right under the Senate’s nose. People probably got some form of thrill from being so rebellious so close to authority.

A neon blue twi’lek dances provocatively as the sign above the door flashes, obviously made to make her look as if she’s dancing on the pool in real time. Wolffe sighs tiredly, the war has dragged everything out of him and at this point he feels more like an empty shell than an actual person most days. The last thing he really wants to do is sit in a dingy club for the next several hours looking for a man who may never show. For all he knows the rogue officer could be bleeding out in an alleyway with a blaster bolt between the eyes, it wouldn’t be that surprising with the amount of bounty hunters clawing over each other trying to reach their next biggest score.

“Come Wolffe, our esteemed guest awaits.” Plo Koon says as he readjusts the hood that obscures the majority of his identity, only allowing for a part of his mask to be truly visible.

Wolffe barely restrains himself from rubbing at his prosthetic eye in frustration, a self-conscious habit that has turned into one of his many mannerisms when faced with unsavoury situations. The habit has stuck even as Payday has numerously threatened him not to irritate the skin around his cybernetic.

With almost a year and a half passing since Ventress had carved his eye out of his skull with her lightsaber he still feels the dull ache of pain of his body fighting with his inorganic eye, he knows the pain is psychosomatic but it doesn’t make it any bearable as he feels like his eye is engulfed in flames most days.

Wolffe silently walks through the red doors behind the Jedi and is moderately surprised at what he sees once his eyes adjust to the strobe lighting.

The club is surprisingly luxurious, all deep rich reds and shimmering golds and the bass that thumps out of the speakers seems to beat in time with Wolffe’s heart as the music rattles his bones. While it’s similar to the clone bar Wolffe knows it isn’t a club that lets anyone walk in and out, it is more of a luxurious black market business office than anything else.

“Don’t attract to much attention to yourself, we need to find an opportunity to slip into the back rooms.” Plo says and Wolffe can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Whatever Sinker and Boost say about shore leave is a lie.” Wolffe says with a long-suffering sigh.

The Jedi master doesn’t say anything and Wolffe almost squawks in embarrassment as he comes up with a million different ways to ask what the Jedi finds so amusing. He swears that there aren’t any soldiers or Generals in this war, just di’kuts who try their best to make Wolffe’s life as hard as possible.

Sighing again and rolling his eyes Wolffe makes a b-line for the large bar in the middle of the club, it’s stone counter is cool against his palms as he finally pushes through the grinding group on the sunken dance floor. He steadfastly ignores the not so subtle glances and purposeful hands that roamed his body as he shoved past.

While he is lucky enough that the club is far enough removed from the GAR that they didn’t seem to recognize him as a clone, which allows him to keep his cover as just another patron. However, being unrecognizable also has an overconfident man stalking towards him with a grin that is both cocky and appraising as his eyes drag across his body. Wolffe barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes again, hoping that his Jedi would magically appear to run interference.

For Wolffe, reality isn’t too kind to him today as the man leans himself along the bar, signalling the bar tender who dutifully brings over two blue shimmering drinks.

Wolffe narrows his eyes in suspicion as one of the drinks is placed in front of him.

“What’s the occasion?” Wolffe asks as he picks up the drink to study it. He knows that accepting the drink would be stupid, too many factors to consider. It wouldn’t be out of the question to be drugged in a bar and sold into slavery within the same 12 hours if the man recognized him as a clone. He knows clones go for a high price on the slave market from hearing the stories of the men Master Kolar has saved on his many attacks against the Hutt Clans.

However not accepting the drink would probably cause a scene, the man hovering over him is built like he fights people much bigger than him for a living and if his body language is anything to go by he won’t accept a ‘no’ for an answer.

Wolffe can feel his heart beat a little faster as the realization hits him, this isn’t some random man who just so happened to gather the courage to approach him, everything he’s done is a part of a strategy to force Wolffe into a position where he can’t leave. It would almost be impressive if he isn’t so pissed off at being caught so off guard and away from his Jedi.

“Can’t a man buy a drink for someone he wants to get to know? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.” He says innocently.

“You come here often?” Wolffe asks curiously, if the man has approached him purposefully Wolffe is interested in seeing how much information he can get out of him before he decides to clam-up.

“Well when you’re business partners with the club owner it’s bad showing on my part not to be here frequently, somebody has to bring in new business without scaring people off.” The man says with a smile, the black and purple suit is stretched tightly of his large and imposing build.

“Is that what you’re doing now? Bringing in more business for your partner?” Wolffe asks and he can see the man’s face harden slightly and loose some of its previous friendliness, Wolffe hides his triumphant smirk behind his glass as he downs the rest of his drink.

“Smart and good looking, I don’t come across that very often here.” The man says and there’s a dangerous edge to his voice that makes Wolffe suddenly very wary.

“There a reason I can’t be both?” Wolffe says, the drink is making him feel warm and loose already and he has to remember not to blow his own cover.

“No… It just means I’ll have to compete with my boss to keep your attention, they always tend to snatch up the good ones the moment they walk through the door.” He says as he gives a sardonic grin.

Wolffe glances over the man’s shoulder and he sees Plo Koon enter a door near the back of the club curtained off by expensive looking red curtains. Wherever he is going Wolffe knows he’s going to need backup, the Jedi has always had a knack to find some sort of trouble even when there is none.

“I’m still here aren’t I? I don’t impress easily, if it is business your boss deals with I may have a proposition that could be of interest.” Wolffe says as he leans closer into the Umbaran’s space, as much as he dislikes dressing up and being out of his armour he does find it thrilling to see how far he can push people with the smallest undertones of sexual promise. With the features that Jango Fett has blessed him with he’s found he can go much father than he would have expected when on undercover intel missions.

“Hmmm, straight to business with you. I like it, no one is direct with what they want now a days, always playing some sort of game…Actually I don’t think I ever got your name, I’m Zeechi.” The man says as he grabs Wolffe’s hips and drags him closer so that their face are only a few inches apart.

“Kote.” The false name flows easily off his tongue, his own name a little too telling of his own origins.

Zeechi smirks and runs a finger along Wolffe’s collar bone and Wolffe thanks whatever gods that are looking over him that have conveniently made it impossible to see the rising blush on his face as the other man continues to pet him heavily with several spectators watching on in interest.

“Fitting name, I would suggest that we should just go back to my loft, but you seem set on business before pleasure tonight.” He says as he runs a finger down Wolffe’s chest and he has to scramble all his self control so he doesn’t jerk and groan when the finger runs tortuously slow over his nipple through the thin black tunic.

“Find me at a different time and then I won’t even have to think about business.” Wolffe says slightly strained as he rests his hands on the taller man’s chest. He doesn’t admit it to himself but he shamelessly pictures a certain Kel Dor under his hands instead of Zeechi and he feels his body start to react the heavy petting .

“I’ll make sure you only remember my name when I get you alone.” Zeechi says as he ghosts a puff of hot air over Wolffe’s ear and the commander has to keep his imagination under control.

“Until then, follow me. I’m sure my business partner will be very interested in you and your business proposal.” Zeechi says as he wraps an arm around Wolffe’s waist to lead him down the same corridor Plo Koon had gone down 20 minutes earlier. He suddenly has a sinking feeling about the whole situation, something that just felt a little too different about the entire set up and not for the first time Wolffe worries that they are walking into an elaborate trap.

=======================================

“General?” Cody calls into the empty quarters onboard the _Negotiator_ , it’s late and there are still mountains of paperwork that he needs to fill out to prepare for their next campaign that he has barely made a dent in and the sudden summoning from the Jedi has done nothing but make him more anxious.

Cody thought it was going to be easy after the night in the apartment, but Jedi are fickle people, constantly in a battle with their own moral code and their personal feelings. Cody feels a headache crest over his skull whenever he tries to think about it and Obi-Wan is no exception to the type-cast.

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s a clone in a slave army, maybe it’s the fact that he’s the subordinate officer, maybe the death of Duchess Satine is still a painful reality and not yet an uncomfortable memory, maybe he still loves the woman. Maybe, maybe, maybe, too may to consider too many to count and all are only adding a weight of the foot that’s been stomping on his chest for the past week. Too many men dead, not enough battles won and they’re running out of supplies on every front. Cody doesn’t think he’s a pessimistic man but for the first time he is truly questioning the Republic’s ability to win the war.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan replies after what feels like an eternity after he has worried himself into a tight ball of anxiety. The Jedi waltzes out of the connecting fresher with a waft of steam following him and Cody wishes he was soaking up the warmth of a shower rather than standing in his armor that did nothing to keep the cold recycled air from chilling him right to his core even as the mechanics tried their best to keep him warm.

“You called General?” Cody asks from behind the protection of his helmet.

“Please Cody, just Obi-Wan here.” Obi-Wan says as he readjusts his towel to sit on the edge of his bunk.

“Is there something you needed?” Cody asks and he barely restrains himself from calling the man by his military rank again as he stands ramrod straight in one position at the door.

“No, not in any official way…” Obi-Wan says as he stands from his bunk to walk over to Cody, only stopping when their chests are barely an inch apart, the red haired man tugs Cody by his shoulder guards into the room so that the door shuts the rest of the world out.

Cody can see the Jedi hesitate before he places both hands on the rim of his helmet. Then only to pause as if to ask permission and when Cody doesn’t jerk away from the touch Obi-Wan twists and releases the seals of the helmet, pulling the barrier off and making Cody feel as naked as he was the day he decanted from his growth tube.

He tries to look everywhere but the searching blue eyes of the man he is apparently starting a relationship with, a relationship that could possibly get him decommissioned and Obi-Wan expelled if anyone found out.

The Jedi gently cups Cody’s jaw and kisses him deeply and Cody stiffens for a moment in shock before relaxing into the kiss, feeling all the previous anxiety and self-doubt flow out of him as he wraps his arms around the Jedi’s shoulders.

After they break away to breath they stay entangled in each other’s space and Cody hopes that the moment can last a little longer so they can stay in their fantasy realm, where the war doesn’t exist and the he doesn’t have to feel hurt by the Jedi’s distance as they resume their roles as a General and Commander.

“I feel like I keep hurting you.” Obi-Wan says softly.

“No, never you. Just knowing that I can’t have what I truly want hurts more than I thought it would since I want it so badly.” Cody murmurs as he kisses Obi-Wan again to smother the question on the Jedi’s lips, he already knows how the conversation will go, he knows the man will never abandon his creed, he hadn’t before for a Duchess and he wouldn’t do it now for a clone no matter how much he says he loves him or how he shows it in his actions.

“Maybe…” Obi-Wan starts to say and Cody tries not to feel too hopeful, he knows the internal dialogue the red-haired Jedi has with himself every time he doubts the Council’s orders or actions.

“I know, I know and I know why you can’t but we can still have this, it is all I need. I just need to know that Obi-Wan cares for me, not the Jedi or the General, I just need you.” Cody says earnestly and the other man looks at him with wide blue eyes.

“You do, until you move onto greater things you have me in my entirety.” Obi-wan says with a self-deprecating sigh.

“I don’ think I could achieve any higher than you…” Cody murmurs disbelievingly as he strokes the Jedi’s cheek.

“The galaxy’s is massive place with plenty of opportunity for young men like you Cody, after the war there won’t be any reason for me to hold you down.” He says as his eyes go distant for a moment.

“After the war there will be no use for soldiers, you will be my only purpose if the war ever ends.” Cody says with a frown and he tightens his grip on the Jedi’s cloak, just thinking of future makes his muscles tighten reflexively like he’s about to brace for a crash landing.

As a clone his future is either bleak or nonexistent.

“This war will end, the end draws closer everyday and I will stand by you and brothers for however long you need me.” Obi-wan says and Cody kisses him deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around him as if he is trying to absorb the Jedi into his body. He can feel Obi-Wan moan appreciatively into his mouth as he moves them backwards towards the bunk where he settles himself between the legs of the seated Jedi.

“You seem sure that the war is ending soon.” Cody pants as they break the deep kiss.

“We’ve gotten reports that Grievous has made Utapau his new base of operation and I plan on ending our duel once and for all, it has gone on for far too long and to many lives have been claimed. Killing Grievous will take us one step to ending this war.” Obi-Wan says and Cody feels a wash of fear and admiration for the man.

“I’m coming with you, for better of worse and no matter what happens I’ll be by your side.” Cody says with a deep conviction and the Jedi smiles at him as his blue eyes shine in the dim light of the cabin and Cody knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

=================================================

“You are mistaken if you believe that I am simply going to tell you everything captain, you must understand that I must have some leverage.” Dooku says smirking.

Rex tightens his fists behind his back and he tries to keep his expression as neutral as possible and he now wishes he hadn’t taken off the gold mask to begin with. Dealing with Dooku is infuriating and he wonders how any of the Jedi can duel him without wanting to throttle him after five minutes, between the unending air of superiority and taunting Rex is ready to forfeit any pretense of an alliance just to punch the older man’s smug expression off his face.

“Well that what are you going to tell me?” Rex says barely keeping his flaring temper out of the tone of his voice.

“If you want answers travel to Kamino, you might want to check your own head while you still have the time. Lord Sidious has more control over the republic than you could ever imagine, you could even say he is the reason for your creation, clone.” Dooku says as he stalks around Rex.

Rex stiffens at the older man’s words and a million different thoughts race through his head, while the man is being coy and blatantly cryptic Rex’s mind immediately thinks of Fives and what he was mixed up in before he died, or before Fox had killed him and his stomach plummets three level below him.

Rex observes the older man unblinkingly for a long time as he tries to hold back his rising panic and tries not flinch when a sudden sharp stinging pain at his temple explodes into his senses. He knows he can’t waste anymore time playing the Count’s game, he isn’t even sure if the old man is telling him the truth or just toying with him.

Holding back another wince, Rex tosses Dooku a commlink and the older man catches it easily, they stare at each other for a few moments longer before Rex lets out a long suffering sigh and looks away.

“Be ready to make to make the right choice when I contact you again, your life depends on it just as heavily as mine does depending on the next few days. If we are going to eliminate the Sith lord, I’d rather not trust you but we both know I don’t have any other options, don’t make me regret this.” Rex says tersely as he stalks away.

“Captain, despite our differences and opposing factions I do value allyships that benefit me.” Dooku says to Rex’s retreating back and Rex has to stop himself from rolling his eyes too hard.

“Just play nice with our other allies and maybe we’ll all make it out alive and with Sidious dead if we’re lucky. He obviously doesn’t value anyone but Anakin now so I’m going to assume you can play your evil Count role accordingly until then.” Rex says dryly and Runi slams the doors of his office closed preventing the Count from saying anything more and Rex lets anger and despair wash over him.

“Rex…” Runi says haltingly in a tone that Rex had never heard before and it almost makes all the turbulent emotions swirling around his head leave, almost.

“Not now, I just, I just need time to process what Dooku said, if it’s true that means Fives was killed for nothing, that he was actually right and I didn’t believe him and even though I was there I still couldn’t protect him.” Rex says miserably as he marches out of the palace and through the gates as the Magna guards stare at him blankly.

“You can’t blame yourself forever, the Sith Lord is a master manipulator, he’s gone unnoticed for decades somewhere in the Republic and if Fives was close to unveiling a hidden plot that would affect his plans he would use everything in his power to silence the threat.” Runi says mournfully.

“I know and I know I can’t change the past, I just wish there was a way to make it up to him, to apologize for failing him as a brother and a captain.” Rex says miserably.

“You can and I know you will do right by him.” Runi says as the docking ramp of the Starkiller lowers illuminating the dark oppressive forest with the faint light of the cargo hold.

“I can only hope so, I feel as if time is running out and it feels like I haven’t made nay progress.” Rex admits as he climbs into the ship to settle himself into the cockpit.

“The limited time is a straining factor, but we have no other choice but to press on, the more allies we have the faster we can invade Kamino and find what the Count was talking about.” Runi says and Rex nods in agreement.

“I just hope we can all work together without killing each other, either way next stop is Styegon Prime.” Rex mutters tiredly before starting the ship and lifting the cruiser off the planet’s surface to go onto his next trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also should I get a tumblr? I might do prompt work so let me know if I should start up an account.


	7. I've Been Here Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick update, it will probably be more like this now since i have so much time on my hands.

“Padmé!” Anakin yells as he shakes off the senate guards to shove his way into her office.

“Ani? What are you doing here?” Padmé says as a medical droid attends to her injuries, a broken arm and a nasty gash across her forehead that has been quickly stitched up.

“What do you mean? I heard your meeting has been ambushed by another assassination attempt, of course I was going to drop whatever I was doing and come see you.” Anakin says confusedly as he walks over to his wife’s chair.

“I thought you were still in orbit of Geonosis?” Padmé asks.

“We just got back, I heard there had been another attack right as we got into orbit of Coruscant, so I left Admiral Yularen with the flag ship to come see if you were okay.” Anakin says breathlessly as he takes her hand in his, his heart rate lessening slightly after seeing that she is alive and mostly well.

“I’m fine Anakin, all those times watching you and Ahsoka train allowed me to defend myself, honestly it’s a surprise when someone doesn’t try to come and kill me.” Padmé says sarcastically.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, if anything had happened to you or our baby I don’t know what I would do.” Anakin says softly as she leans in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Padmé looks at him with a smile, she knows that she was going to have to tell him eventually.

“Babies Anakin, we’re having twins.” Padmé says softly as she looks lovingly at her husband.

“Really? Padmé that’s great, we should start planning the nursery, I wonder if they’ll be force sensitive, of course we wouldn’t give them to the temple I could train them on Naboo and Coruscant when the war ends.” Anakin rambles excitedly and Padmé laughs softly.

“Please I couldn’t handle three of you running around with lightsabers, I would never be able to keep up.” She says jokingly as he beams at her, she knows Anakin would be ecstatic to train his own children in the way of the force, pass down his own skills and have a second chance to teach someone again like he had taught Ahsoka. No matter how their children turn out she knows Anakin would never be disappointed and knowing that makes her love him even more.

“Can you stay the night, or do you have to go back soon?” Padmé asks, she doesn’t let herself feel too hopeful knowing that Anakin can be pulled away at anytime for any reason.

“It’s late already, no one will miss me at this hour. I can stay the night, it’s been too long since I’ve had any quality time with my beautiful wife.” Anakin says with a smile and Padmé hides a blush behind her hand and she stifles a small giggle at his theatrical nature.

While Anakin will try his best to start something intimate with her tonight she knows he’ll try but within five minutes he’ll fall asleep, which is fine with her as long as she got to hold him in her arms she didn’t need much more.

The war has gone one for far too long and it has taken a toll on him, Padmé can see the darkness that used to just be at the very edge of his presence almost consume him on a daily basis. The only time it seems to dissipate is when they talk about the babies or when he is sound asleep.

She knows the loss of Rex has made the past several weeks extra hard as he adjusts to life without the man constantly by his side supporting him and acting as his trusted confident and dear friend.

While friend may be a little too general of a term. Padmé sees how he looks when he talks about his second command and if she’s being honest with herself, she has been inclined to feel the same way ever since they had been trapped in the diseased bunker on Naboo. There was something electric about the Captain that was hard to name but every time she had a moment alone with him, he made her feel alive like Anakin did but in a different and unique way that she has never felt before and it makes living with his death that much harder knowing that she will never know or understand that feeling again.

She lets Anakin’s deep breathing and subtle snoring lull her into sleep as she lets the dark of night claim her. Padmé didn’t dream often, mostly too exhausted for her brain to generate any mindless thoughts after hours toiling away trying to keep her own planet from falling apart, or trying to rally support for different bills that no one seemed to care about unless it allowed them more war machinery or more clone troopers.

However, this night she wakes up in a field.

“Padmé? What are you doing here?” Anakin asks and she turns to see him wearing soft brown and blue robes she has never seen him wear before.

“What do you mean? I was sleeping next to you a moment ago, where are we?” Padmé asks, looking around she notices that it could have been a field in Naboo but nothing about the field feels familiar.

“Padme, I think we’re sharing a force vision…” Anakin says slowly.

 _“Are you two done talking over there? Luke and Leia have been missing you when you’re in meetings.”_ A deep familiar voice asks, the pair look over to see a man lounging in the flowery field with his back turned to them as two small children hang off his shoulders.

“Rex…?” Anakin asks, his voice wavering slightly.

The twins squeal in excitement suddenly as two other figures approach Rex, the blonde boy reaches for the woman and the brown hair girl reaches for the man and they pick up the children.

They wrap themselves around the Captain he leans into their embrace and the figures leisurely take their time to enjoy Rex’s presence like a person drinking water for first time after weeks in the Tatooine deserts.

As Padme and Anakin step forward to try and get a better view of Rex’s face only to realize as the man turned that both of his legs are missing above the knee, looking as if they have both been blown off in some kind of accident.

“Anakin what is this?” Padme whispers, as if speaking too loudly will break whatever peace has fallen over the fields.

“The force is trying to tell us something, this is a vision. It only shows what could be the potential future from our current present.” Anakin says a little dazed as he stares on at the trio and two children in their peaceful haven.

“Do you think Rex could be alive somewhere?” Padme asks.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what’s happening but if the force is telling us that there is chance that he is alive out there somewhere I’m going to do everything to bring him back.” Anakin says determinedly.

“I will too, we will bring him back together no mater what he comes back as.” Padme says as she interlaces her fingers with Anakin’s as the vision scatters to reveal only darkness once again.

===============================================================

Styegon Prime is a miserable planet, harsh living conditions paired with frigid and unpredictable weather patterns makes it a perfect location to hold the most dangerous types of people. It cannot even be classed as a simple prison planet when in reality the main purpose of the planet is to break people down for noting more than to control them while amusing the keepers.

“Ahsoka do you read me?” Rex asks as he fiddles with the connection to try and make it stronger, the moment he reached the planet’s orbit a strong wave of interference had blasted through the ship causing an entire system shutdown. Logically it makes sense to have a device that creates an energy field possible of preventing any communication from being broadcasted, Rex knows that there is possibly of an encrypted channel or frequency the guards on the planet use to communicate, whether or not he can get a hold of the useable channel would be the real problem, since he doesn’t have the slightest clue where to find a guard to begin with.

“R…Rex, can you hear me…?” Ahsoka’s voice cuts through the static and Rex freezes where he is, not wanting to move and lose the connection.

“Yes, I can. Ahsoka I’m in orbit of Styegon Prime now, what’s your location.” Rex asks as he reaches for the navigation panel.

“We’ve located where Maul is located, you’re not going to like it.” Ahsoka says frustratedly.

“What do you mean? Where is he? Who is we? Did you find Ventress?” Rex asks as his terminal beeps as it locates Ahsoka’s location on the planet’s surface.

“Yes, she’s here with me, reluctantly but she said she would help. Something about the pardon I still owe her.” Ahsoka says with a put-upon sigh.

“Good, thank you Ahsoka. I’ve made contact with Dooku-” Rex starts to say until a familiar disdainful voice interrupts him.

“That old man? He’ll betray us the first chance he gets.” Ventress spits and Rex knows what kind of expression she’s wearing from the hate embedded in every word.

“I know it’s not ideal but he’s the only one who knows the identity of the Sith Lord that hides in the Republic Senate, we cannot march upon the capital planet blindly.” Rex says tiredly.

“And here I thought clones were supposed to be loyal to their creators, but I guess I was mistaken.” Ventress says dryly.

“This affects all of us Ventress, like it or not you are no longer a Sith which makes you the closest thing to a Jedi without being one.” Rex snaps tiredly and tries not hang onto the anger he knows she’s purposefully brought to the surface just to antagonize him.

They may be allies currently but he would have never voluntarily asked Ahsoka to summon the night sister again if it were any other scenario. However, he is running out of time and viable allies and he can’t afford to argue with his allies, too many people count on him.

“Ahsoka, where is Maul being held?” Rex asks as he can feel Runi’s concern in the back of his mind and purple smoke starts to waft off him as if trying to comfort or console him.

“The Spire, he’s being held on of the top floors.” Ahsoka says and Rex can hear how stressed Ahsoka sounds. Which is completely understandable since the Spire is all too familiar to the Citadel and instead of a team of Master Jedi and highly trained ARC specialist it is just a dead clone, an ex-Sith and an ex-Jedi against what will be some of the harshest resistance that they’ve face.

“We’ll figure it out Ahsoka, we always do. I’m coming up to you position now, from what I can see we better start climbing.” Rex says dryly as the Starkiller lazily glides through the storm clouds of the planet, while they make traveling harder they conceal the bright red ship’s landing and Rex notes that within the dark of night along with the storm whoever controlled the facility would never see them coming.

Rex takes another deep breath to center himself and he can feel Runi’s approval, the longer they have been bound together the more attuned he has become to his new abilities. While he knows he should take time between running across the galaxy to solve the twisted ball of lies to truly understand and practice the ways of her dark magic. Rex guiltily hasn’t and he can’t fully figure what is holding him back from completely immersing himself in the dark force.

 _“We will work on it together after Maul has been freed, you should feel proud at what you have accomplished so far in the past week, its been far more than anyone has in the past three years.”_ Runi says soothingly and Rex nods silently as he marches down the ramp to approach a simple non-descript cargo ship that Rex already knows has been modified beyond recognition for more illicit purposes.

He immediately sees two familiar figures through the snowstorm and he has to stop himself from running up to Ahsoka and scooping her up into a hug. He isn’t sure how well she would receive the physical contact, when Rex had called her last he could see an anger in her eyes that wasn’t there before and Rex doesn’t find a single iota in his body that disagrees or disapproves of that anger within her.

However, as Rex walks closer he doesn’t have to worry about any long awkward pauses after her abrupt leave from the Jedi order. Once she lays eyes on him she immediately stops whatever conversation she is having with Ventress and runs to him to tightly wrap her arms around his waist and Rex feels his body move automatically to embrace her as his mind reels slightly in shock at her affectionate yet slightly desperate hug.

“It’s good to see you again Ahsoka.” Rex says softly as he stokes her back through her thick winter coat and Rex knows he has to grudgingly thank Ventress for keeping her properly equipped for their mission since the coat feels far more expensive than what she could probably afford.

“You too Rex, I’m glad you’re okay.” Ahsoka says sniffling slightly.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, thought I don’t know if I can technically call myself Mando’a anymore.” Rex jokes as he strokes her back head-tail as she pulls herself together.

“The horns, yellow eyes and purple skin are definitely something I’m going to have to get used to.” She laughs and Rex can see Ventress roll her eyes.

“This is all very heartwarming, but we do have other things we must go on to, I don’t plan on freezing to death watching you too play catch up all night.” Ventress says sarcastically as she starts to trek towards the towering prison.

Rex and Ahsoka share a knowing look but start trudging after the ex-assassin, while the set up of the prison is vaguely familiar he has no idea what they’re going up against and he finds himself feeling mildly foolish for being so distracted by Dooku’s antics that he hasn’t taken the time to even research the Spire before touching down on the planet’s surface.

“What are we going up against?” Rex asks as the trio comes to their first cliff face.

“Mostly B1 droids as guards, not a single organic works in the base which I guess makes it easier as long as we avoid the tactical droids that watch over the prison.” Ahsoka says as she jumps from ledge to ledge, Rex follows her steps as he tries not to accidentally lose his footing and probably fall to what would be a painful death.

 _“I sense a strong dark presence on the second highest floor in the center of the building.”_ Runi says and Rex nods in understanding.

“He should be in the higher holding cells, maybe about second floor from the top.” Rex says to the two women.

“I do feel the presence of the nightbrother, it wouldn’t be anyone else but him.” Ventress says as they finish their climb.

“How do we get up, I don’t exactly see a door.” Rex mutters as he scans the smooth silver wall.

As soon as the words are out of his mouth a hidden door splits open to allow a patrol of B1 droids to march around the perimeter of the prison and Rex’s hands immediately go the hilts of his blades. Only for Ventress to signal a ‘don’t attack’, motioning for them to just slip under the closing door and Rex nods silently. He’s the furthest from the door and if he runs he is going to barely make it through the door but he doesn’t have any other choice. The patrol of 20 droids is getting closer to his position and if they are going to survive long enough free Maul they can’t exactly go around destroying a noticeable amount of droids.

Using what little skill he has with the force Rex uses it to glide silently along the thick snow and barely makes it under the gap of the closing door to catch-up with the two women already on the other side.

“I’m so glad you could make it Captain.” Ventress says dryly before she moves on ahead.

“Well, we’re in now. How much harder could it get?” Ahsoka asks sarcastically.

“The hardest part will be getting him out and giving him enough of a reason not to betray us the first chance he gets when our backs are turned.” Ventress says bitterly and Rex shoots an alarmed look at Ahsoka and he suddenly feels like he may have made a mistake in bringing them here.

==================================================================

The first thing Jesse feels when he slowly drags himself out of unconsciousness is the stabbing pain of his abdomen right in the center of his liver.

 _There go my shore leave plans_. He thinks as his sense come back to him, each ache and pain grate against his nerves and he is tempted to just fall back into blessedly unpainful unconsciousness but his body has other plans as it drags him from his sleep.

Which begs the question as to why he is unconscious in the first place. His memories are disjointed and confusing and it hurts to pull the memories into an order that makes sense, but he also feels like if he doesn’t figure what happened soon he’ll forget something very important.

“He’s waking up General.” A clone says from above him.

“Lieutenant Jesse can you hear me?” A soft voice says and a hand rubs along his forehead releasing a cool soothing wave that makes the aches and pains of his body recede into almost nothing.

“General Ti?” Jesse whispers as he pries his eyes open, wincing when the light of the medical room he’s in burns a little too bright for his sensitive eyes.

“Yes, Jesse I need you to focus, what is the last thing you remember?” Shakk Ti says as her face blurs slightly as Jesse tries to sit up only for hands to keep him flat on the medial bunk.

“I went to find Kix since it was late and then…Wait! Where’s Kix?” Jesse says as he tries to sit up again to desperately look for the other man.

“Kix his fine, he’s just in the bed next to you. Safe and sound, we just need to know what happened so we can prevent attacks like this from happening again.” Shakk Ti says as she uses the force to pull back a privacy curtain to reveal a very pale but alive Kix, Jesse is more than a little alarmed to see a large bump and thick black thread tying pieces of this neck together across his throat.

“An Attack?” Jesse asks as memories slowly come back to him.

“Yes, we found you two severely injured just before the unknown assailants were able to take Kix away.” She replies.

“We were attacked by two bounty hunters, they were after Kix and I just happened to go looking for him.” Jesse says purposefully omitting the true reason he had gone looking for his husband.

“Did they give any indication as to why they attacked you?” Mace Windu asks as he approaches Jesse’s bedside, he hadn’t even realized that the Grand Master was in the room, too distracted by the viscous looking wound that tore through Kix’s neck, as if someone had take great pleasure in inflicting what would have been a lethal injury

“They said something about their employer being interested in the research Kix is doing surrounding the virus that killed ARC trooper Fives and Tup several months ago.” Jesse explains dully, subtly clenching his fist to hide the intricate designs tattooed on his ring finger on his left hand.

“I see, it is very concerning how two bounty hunters were able to infiltrate our facilities to specifically kidnap troopers. We are going to keep you within the temple until further notice to dissuade further attacks and kidnapping attempts. An initiate will be by sooner to bring you to your temporary quarters soon.” Shakk Ti says calmly.

Mace Windu nods before looking over at the unconscious Kix, his eyes narrow suspiciously as he sees the tattooed finger on the medic’s hand before looking down at Jesse’s hand. Jesse feels himself coming up with an array of excuses to explain the traditional markings of a marriage vow tattooed on them in plain sight.

“One room then.” The stoic master says before turning away and exiting the med bay without another word, leaving Jesse at a loss for what to say to the remaining Togruta master.

“The path ahead of us is enshrouded in darkness, we must keep our loved ones closer than ever, I know I don’t have to tell you to watch over him. I hope that soon you two will be able to choose a life for yourselves outside of war.” Shakk Ti says a little bitterly as she looks at Kix.

“I hope we all do Master Jedi.” Jesse says earnestly which makes her smile in return.

“You 501st men are nothing but charm and genuine feelings.” She says more to herself than to Jesse and she shakes her head in amusement.

“There are other things I must attend to, if you need anything there will a staff on call at your disposal, feel free to call them.” Shakk Ti says as she heads for the door with her robes fluttering behind her.

“May the force be with you, Master Ti.” Jesse says softly and she smiles at him, a little sadly he notices before leaving the room.

Suddenly Kix groans and Jesse all but jumps and runs over to his side, ignoring his own stabbing pain as the other man moans in pain when he rises from unconsciousness.

“Jesse…” Kix whispers as he squints and winces.

“Yes my love, it’s me we’re okay. I don’t know how but we’re okay.” Jesse whispers as he blinks back tears.

Kix’s eyes water and he lets out a small moan of relief and he melts into he stiff medical bed looking as if he is barely holding onto consciousness.

“Sleep cyar'ika I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Jess says softly as he wipes away a stray tear from the other man’s face and Kix easily falls back into a deep sleep as his body tries to stitch itself back together and Jesse kisses him softly on his dry, chapped lips before going back to his own bunk.

Jesse doesn’t let himself dwell too much on a life after war but if he even has the slimmest chance of making it to the end to create a life of his own with Kix he’s going to grab the chance and never let go. If he didn’t take the chance it would be going back on every single promise that he has ever made and there is no way he would or could do that, too many people would be disappointed in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter! :) I really appreciate all the reviews.


	8. A Grievous Alliance

Utapau isn’t the worst planet he has ever been to, dry and mostly comprised of cavernous sink holes and large peaking mountain ranges. Cody still doesn’t understand why the Separatists have worked so hard to try and claim the neutral and almost uninhabitable planet for themselves.

All he knows is that if they let this opportunity to take out the Droid General once and for all slip away it’s going to make the war much longer than it needs to be. With how the tin can hounds after his General, Cody suspects that it is going to be too tempting for the Grievous not to engage in battle with Obi-Wan.

It is a risky plan, just the two of them with a small fleet as back up that impatiently waits for their signal to converge on the planet. Cody had pleaded to bring at least a small squad as backup to the planet but Kenobi had refused stating that it was better to keep the loses as minimal as possible when facing off against the Droid General. While Cody mirrored the sentiment he isn’t about the support a plan that allows the General to needlessly risk his own life to end a petty but violent rivalry that had developed between the two of them over the past three years.

Deep down Cody knows why he doesn’t want any men on the planet with him when he confronts the tin can, the sickening squelch of flesh, the crack of bone and a dying cry of pain from Subwoofer as the cyborg had stepped on the Shiny still haunts him, the cruel disregard of life probably keeps the Jedi up at night for more time than he would readily admit, luckily enough the poor Shiny had survived even if his ability to speak had been permanently stripped away. Cody is just glad he didn’t after to fill out another requisition form to replace yet another fallen Shiny, who are coming from Kamino at earlier ages, he doesn’t know what he would do or if he could live with himself if the new soldiers started coming to the battlefield at 16, 18 is young enough and the guilt he feels for sending men to their deaths so young still sits uncomfortably heavy on his chest, he doesn’t think the feeling will ever change.

At least he can allow himself to share the thoughts that keep him up at night curled around Obi-Wan in the late hours when neither of them can sleep, the warmth of the Jedi and his soft accented voice a greater comfort than the Jedi would probably ever realize. Cody has a hunch that Obi-Wan needs the contact as much as he did and after years of preventing himself the simple luxury Cody has found the Jedi wrapped around him like he is trying to physically meld their bodies together more often than not when they share the bed. Those mornings, in Cody’s opinion are the best mornings.

However this morning there was no time to bask in the Jedi’s closeness, they had left promptly from the Negotiator in a simple ship and had trekked across the dry terrain to a large sinkhole where Grievous had his forces currently crafting an elaborate mining operation. Probably to harvest the rare but incredibly powerful ore that can be processed into a new an efficient fuel source for their large space battalions. There has been rumors of ships moving more efficiently through hyper space, but the clone army is the worst rumor mill known the Republic. Unless Cody hears any information directly from any other commanding clones or Jedi officially he doesn’t pay any mind to the misinformation that travels along the open channels on a daily bases.

“What’s the plan now, we can’t exactly confront him. We’d be blasted full of holes before we even get close to him.” Cody whispers tightly as he and Obi-Wan stalk the General and his entourage in on a catwalk far above ground hidden mostly by darkness and unfinished wiring.

“Do you have that sniper rifle?” Obi-Wan asks as he peels off his brown robe.

“Of course I do, is there a reason you aren’t answering my question Obi-Wan?” Cody asks and there is a long pause as the Jedi inspects his cloak before handing it over to Cody.

“I’m going to confront him, we won’t get a better opportunity than this, a ship can’t get down here easily so he won’t have a way to escape this time. I need you to be my backup, he won’t be expecting a sniper attack.” Obi-Wan explains as he leans over the railing.

“That’s a bad idea…” Cody says firmly, he slips on the cloak over his shoulders at Obi-Wan’s gentle nudging, it fits loosely over his armor and he has to ruck up one of the sleeves over his shoulder where the antenna sticks out but he now understands why the Jedi favour the cloak, he feels almost invisible among the darkness.

“It’s the only option we have, I’m not risking you, not against something that is my responsibility.” Obi-Wan says as he stares at the platform below, observing the slow march of the Droid General as he moves through the half-finished facility.

“I can help you down there.” Cody protests.

“I know you can but I need you up here, please Cody.” Obi-Wan pleads and Cody can feel himself give in before the Jedi even finishes his sentence, heaving a deep sigh Cody slings the rifle off his shoulder and places it against the railing.

“I will have your back, you can count on me. I’m still not happy about you risking yourself like this, when this is done you better have all your limbs still connected to your body.” Cody says earnestly before gripping the Jedi’s face and kissing his deeply.

Obi-Wan melts into the kiss and clings to Cody’s wrist as he kisses him back fiercely, almost as if it is the only thing keeping him alive.

“I will my love, you have my word. We will be off this planet soon enough.” Obi-wan says before he turns and jumps over the railing of the catwalk, landing gracefully behind the Droid General.

He can hear the faint “Hello there...” As if Obi-Wan is surprised at seeing the Droid General and Cody almost wants to smack his face in disbelief.

The battle starts soon after their small exchange, while the Droid General has managed to kill many Jedi in the past three years with Count Dooku’s training and overwhelming strength it is obvious that the difference in skill between the two of them is astronomical. With Grievous having to engage all his extra limbs to fend of Obi-Wan’s fierce and calculated attacks.

Cody watches as Obi-Wan flips and strikes as the two trade blows with both lightsabers and limbs, dancing around the platform with an intensity that Cody rarely sees from Obi-Wan.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be up here!” A nasally voice shouts and it snaps Cody out of his concentration and he curses himself, a small squad of B1 battle droids have boxed him in on either side of the catwalk, he didn’t even hear them approach before it is too late.

Gripping his rifle Cody evaluates the situation, he knows the sniper riffle is basically useless in close combat with it’s slow recovery time he would be pumped full of holes before he has a chance to get more than three shots in.

Acting fast Cody kicks the legs out of the nearest battle droid sending it sprawling with an obnoxious wail, he spins and grabs the next one to use it as a make shift battering ram, smashing it’s sparking head against other battle droids that go down easily enough. There are only a couple more battle droids left to destroy as he dodges their botched aiming attempts as red laser bolts fly past his head, then he hears a sound no one wants to hear when their at least a hundred feet above ground.

The whole platform groans and gives a sudden violent jerk and Cody along with he remaining battle droids are tossed violently to the side as the support beams creak and snap one buy one. Several droids fall off the edge and one of them takes his sniper riffle with them as they scramble for purchase on the smooth metal walkway.

Cody runs along the walkway trying to make it to the stone platform at the very end of the path, the only place that looks somewhat stable. Another violent shake knocks him off his feet and the wind is forced out of his lungs as the railing embeds itself into his abdomen as the catwalk hangs by only a few straining metal cables.

Wincing through the pain Cody jumps from the failing catwalk and engages his jetpack just as the rest of the metal structure falls away, just as he feels he is out of danger a large rock falls and smashes into his jetpack knocking him out of the sky and hurtling towards the ground.

Cody braces for impact as he skids along the jagged metal platform, rolling to stop as he tries not to feel to nauseous at the sudden vertigo that assaults his sense or the feeling of dread as a hand abruptly wraps around his throat and hauls him off the ground.

Cody is confused at first until he realizes what’s happening.

Shame burns through him like a white blaze as he struggles to breath around the grip on his throat as the Droid General dangles him in front of Obi-Wan like a prize, taunting the Jedi into submission with the simple threat of his painful and drawn out death.

Cody signs to Obi-Wan to finish the mission but he can see the stubborn slant of his mouth through his darkening vision, Cody wants to curse and scream at the Jedi. It is impossible to win every battle without painful sacrifices but Cody is willing to die if it means that his brothers don’t wake up in cold sweat dreading the day they’re ambushed by the droid General.

“Well Kenobi, what are you waiting for? Come attack me.” Grievous says and Cody gasps for breath, can feel the taunt through his armor as the point of a green lightsaber is positioned right in front of his heart. As much as Cody tries control his reaction his body trembles in both fear and desperation as his mind sends conflicting signals to try and keep him alive.

“Unless you care for the life of this clone more than you do for your precious Republic and Jedi Order, once I kill you every single Jedi will face the same fate as this clone.” Grievous taunts.

Cody can see Obi-Wan scowl through the haze of his vision and he sees a quick flash of movement before the Jedi is suddenly in Grievous’ space unloading an entire blast pack into the cyborg’s vital internal organs through the cracks of his chest armor.

Cody is thrown to the ground as the Droid General tries to jump away but the damage is already done as his heart burns into a mess of sparking wires, burnt metal and ruined muscle tissue, he groans once as he collapses, twitching violently as if trying to stop his own demise then he stills completely as his life drains out of him.

“So uncivilized…” Obi-wan mutters in disgust.

Cody rips off his helmet as he struggles to breath with his damaged windpipe and he struggles to sit up, feeling more worn out and battered than a mission like this should have deserved.

“Cody? Are you okay?” Obi-Wan asks desperately as he rushes over to his side wrapping his arms around him to help him into a proper sitting position and Cody winces at how rough his breathing sounds.

“I’ll be okay, I feel like I need at least 48 hours worth of sleep but I think my injuries are pretty minor.” Cody says, wincing as a lancing stab of pain shoots through his brain.

“You and me both. Come there is no point in sticking around to wait for reinforcements, word will reach soon that Grievous is dead.” Obi-Wan says as he lifts Cody to his feet, steadying him as he wobbles slightly, still trying to ignore the growing headache that reverberates through his skull.

“I do believe that an occasion like this deserves to be celebrated, I have some Felucian rum that I have kept saved away for a special occasion.” Obi-Wan says and Cody huffs a laugh.

“Don’t let the boys hear you say that we don’t want another Styxus Alpha incident on our hands.” Cody says lightheartedly as he tries to hide another wince as he goes to pick up his abandoned sniper rifle.

“You will never let me forget that, will you?” Obi-Wan says tiredly.

“Not everyday that I can say that a Jedi accidently almost got an entire company married to a wild all male Amazonian tribe after too many drinks, don’t think the boys are looking for another moonlight mating festival anytime soon.” Cody says, the last few words a little shaky as he suddenly loses his footing as the pain in his head increases to unbearable levels and he has to throw his bucket away to clutch at his head as his vision whites-out momentarily.

“Cody? Can you hear me? What’s wrong?!” The red-haired Jedi frantically demands.

Cody couldn’t have replied if he wants to as his mouth fills with copper tasting blood that he spits onto the ground, he can feel hot liquid leak out of his ears and noes, making it impossible to breath or hear anything other than a high pitched ringing and Obi-Wan’s frantic but muffled voice.

“Head…hurts..” Cody splutters coughing up more blood and he feels as if a grenade detonated right next to his head, he can feel his body fight for control but he can’t do anything more than collapse to the ground as an electric fire travels down his nerves. He feels the last bit of control he has slip away, his limbs jerk and shake without his permission and it hurts more than he can say and he hears a pathetic whimpering and gasping sound before realizing that he is making those noises through the blood in his mouth and nose.

His body jerks faster and pain eats him alive, he feels like he’s projecting fear and pain through the force with the desperation he can vaguely hear in Obi-Wan’s shouts for a medical extraction as he tries to keep Cody’s head and neck stable.

“Ob..i..wan..” Cody tries to say but only a strained gurgling sound comes out of his mouth, he feels like he is dying and he just wants to look at his riduur one more time before he does fall into the creeping darkness.

However the Jedi is distracted and Cody can only stare helplessly at the frantic man and he wishes he could say so much more but the darkness swallows him whole with a deafening certainty and all Cody knows is his own fear pounding through his body before he falls completely unconscious.

*************************

Rex knows that facility is massive, anyone with eyes would be able to state it as a reality laden fact. However even with the towering pillars holding cells that contain thousands of prisoners Rex feels a low pulling in his gut, something he has felt more often than not since he and Runi had started sharing the same body two weeks ago.

Rex has always felt a similar instinct, the clones have called the gut pulling sensation their 7th sense or ‘Jedi in danger radar’ as it allows them to conveniently find their Generals and Commanders right as they are about to do something stupidly risky or outright dangerous.

Whether it is the force pushing his legs along this path or common sense Rex doesn’t have time to analyze every fleeting emotion that passes through his body that isn’t his, if anything else Rex has learned to trust his gut feelings and instincts and he isn’t about the ignore them now just because he’s purple and supposedly dead.

As the trio jump from level to level splitting up and rejoining at each floor Rex feels the pulling in his gut get stronger and stronger acting like an itch he can’t scratch until he finds the source of the pulling sensation. He get’s more and more frustrated as each cell block turns up empty or with dead prisoners, making Rex think that the Spire is less of prison complex and more of an elaborate torture device that is meant to dispose of enemies that Dooku or Sidious are too busy to deal with.

“Second last floor Rex, you think this is the place we’re looking for?” Ahsoka asks breathlessly and Rex feels himself wince internally, he knows she isn’t a commander anymore so he knows she hasn’t had the time to keep as physically fit as she once was in trying to survive on her own.

A sudden deep piercing scream rumbles through the halls and the anguish is strong enough to make Rex’s heart stop for a beat before it restarts in a rapid and painful staccato.

“He’s here.” Rex says and they run down the hall towards the pained whimpering and pleas for mercy, Rex feels a sense of dread build up within his stomach at the thought of whoever is making a feared Sith Lord plead and beg for mercy like a lost child in the middle of an active bombing site

Rex tries to force the feeling out of his body but as they reach a large metal door bolted shut with several locks the feeling only increases.

He looks to Ventress and Ahsoka who ignite their own lightsabers and Rex lines himself up with the locks as he also ignites his orange blades. Whatever is behind the door there is no avoiding confrontation, if they are going to free Maul and have him as a somewhat reliable ally they are going to have to fight whatever is on the other side.

Nodding to the two women they slice the locks off in unison and with a push from the force the door falls inward to allow light to flood into the dark holding cell. They jump in only a second later, Ahsoka and Ventress cut down the Magna guards and commando droids as Rex decapitates the three torture droids that surround the hissing Sith lord as he looks on in shock. As soon as the droids have been dealt with Rex motions for them to put their lightsabers away to appear as non-threatening to the Zabrak as possible. The Zabrak in question only growls and hisses at them as Rex approaches the panel keeping Maul suspended. As Rex glances up at the imprisoned Sith Lord Rex notices how ill he looks, the vibrant red of his skin more ashen as wounds cross his body in random patterns that aren’t meant to kill but are meant to be painful, his ribs are more prominent and there is a wild feral-like quality in his eyes, as if his own mind has retreated into itself as a form of protection.

“Leave him, he is no use to us. The Spire has obviously broken the poor night brother.” Ventress scoffs as she turns to leave the holding cell.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, witch.” Maul mutters as a coherent light fills his striking yellow and red eyes as they roam the room analyzing each of them carefully.

Rex types a few lines of code into the panel and the blue electric force field sputters slightly before completely shutting off. Now that the light no longer suspends the Sith lord, Rex instinctively holds his hand up to stop his fall and he gently lowers the older man to the floor.

“And who might you be, I recognize the little padawan and the witch, but you are new.” Maul says slowly as he props himself up into a higher sitting position.

“That’s a loaded question, I really doubt you’re going to be interested in the back story, but I was a clone captain. However, all you need to know is that we have a common enemy. We’re looking to put Lord Sidious to rest permanently.” Rex says and he doesn’t break the intense eye contact as Maul stares up at him with a mildly amused expression.

“You’re looking to recruit me in your little mutiny against my former master?” Maul drawls lazily.

“We can just leave you here if that’s more agreeable to you.” Ahsoka spits.

Maul gives an amused but tired smirk and he waves of Ahsoka’s comment.

“The Sith lord will not fall easily, you must understand that no matter how many you recruit it may all be in vain.” Maul says and Rex has accepted this fact long ago, he waits patiently for the Sith lord to get to his point.

“However, my former has tormented me for far too long, taken far too much, he must be brought down for he will kill anyone who is a threat to his grand plans.” Maul says darkly and Rex suddenly feels a strong sense of familiarity with the Zabrak, but he shoves the feeling away almost immediately.

“So, we have you as an ally until further notice then.” Rex asks dryly and the Zabrak smirks before he dramatically holds out his hand for Rex to grab, he heaves himself upwards as Rex pulls the surprisingly light man to his feet.

“Of course my dear captain, you did go through all this trouble to rescue me. I can’t let that deed go unpaid.” He says as he briefly cups Rex’s face in his hand before brushing his fingers along his jaw as he saunters out of the prison cell.

“Are all Sith this fucking weird?” Rex asks Ahsoka and he hears Ventress snort a laugh.

“I think it’s just a Zabrak thing, I think they’re just instinctively attracted to dominance.” Ahsoka says and Rex can see the smirk on her lips and he shoves her shoulder playfully.

“Come on, we’ve got work to do. I’m sick of this planet and Kamino isn’t exactly a vacation paradise.” Rex huffs as they exit the cell behind the sauntering Zabrak.


	9. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of dub-con but there is verbal consent between all character, I guess the dub-con applies to the voyeurism part of the middle section.
> 
> Skip it if it makes you feel uncomfortable! The story picks up again with Rex and friends.

Aayla wakes with a start, a sharp disturbance in the force taints the air with the smell of rotting flesh, she can feel the anger and pain as it grates along her skin as if the dark side is trying to peel her skin off one layer at a time.

Kit groans and his face twists in discomfort and he begins to toss back and forth as if fighting against the darkside in his dream state.

“Kit? You need to wake up.” Aayla says tightly as she shakes the man. While in any other scenario she would be more gentle in trying to wake him but his low pained muttering spurs her on to shake him a little harder to try and jar him out of whatever hold the darkside has over his mind.

The Nautolan Jedi wakes with a start and his hand immediately goes to his hip to where his lightsaber would have hung if he were wearing his robes and not shirtless and in simple sleeping pants.

“Aayla, what...?” Kit says before wincing and holding his temple has a high pitched shriek slices through the air even as her quarters on the Star Destroyer remains deathly quiet, it is late in the night cycle with only a few men still awake fulfilling their night shift duties.

However they aren’t the source of the dark influence, Aayla can still feel each one of them as they grudgingly perform their duties wishing for the end of their shift so that they can crawl back to bed, each one bright in the force and oblivious to the sudden shift.

“Something’s wrong, you can feel it too right? The disturbance within the ship.” Aayla says as she pulls out her Jedi robes, she slips on the heavy white and brown robes and Kit does the same.

“Aayla, the source is coming from the officer wing…” Kit says and the force around him has gone sullen and hostile.

“We must check on the men, if one of them has fallen under the influence of the darkside or has come in contact with a dark artifact we must stop what is causing the disturbance before it cause any more damage.” Aayla say tightly and they quietly slip out of her room and pad quickly down the hall, with each step she takes it feels as if she’s walking through another heavier layer of pain and anger she has never felt before, the anger is so strong that if it were a physical force it would rip the metal off the walls.

“Aayla…It’s Bly, he’s the source.” Kit says worriedly.

A sudden loud crash from inside Bly’s room pushes out all the hesitation from Aayla’s body as she rushes towards the door and pounds on it.

“Commander Bly? Is everything all right in there?” Aayla asks using her professional unattached Jedi voice to keep the waver of worry from her question.

“Go away! It’s not safe for you!” Bly shouts through the door and alarm bells go off in her head, pushing her body into battle readiness as she braces herself against the door and she can feel a similar shift within Kit.

“Commander Bly open the door. That’s an order trooper.” Aayla shouts through the metal door and she can feel the turbulent emotions and pain that emanate from Bly as he fights something on the other side and another loud crash sounds through the hall.

“I won’t...!” Bly responds and Kit places his hand on the locking mechanism and easily undoes the latch allowing the door to slide open to reveal the pitch-black room.

“Bly what is the meaning of this…?” Aayla asks as she turns the lights onto their lowest setting and she immediately wishes she had kept the lights off.

The room is a mess of broken glass from destroyed datapads and the cracked view screen. However, what is the most shocking sigh is just the absolute amount of blood smeared on the walls and trails that scatter the floor leading to the man in question as he hunches away in the far corner of the room growling like a cornered animal with his twin blasters aimed at their heads.

Aayla puts her hands up as a show of surrender and Kit does the same even though she can feel how unhappy it makes him.

 _I hope you know what you’re doing…_ He says through the bond.

 _I do, we need to be careful. He is not in his right mind and I don’t know what has control over him we need to figure out what has happened so we can help him._ She replies as she makes several small steps into the room.

Blood trails down Bly’s face from his ears and nose and if Aayla looks close enough she can see that one of his pupils is blown so wide it makes his eye seem black as the other eye darts around in a fearful panic.

“Commander report!” Aayla order and for the first time it looks as if Bly sees them, however he doesn’t lower his guns.

“I told you to stay away! I-I’m...! I don’t want to hurt you...” Bly whimpers as he drops one of his gun to clutch his head, bloody scratch marks liter his body and Aayla really hope that they don’t ruin or scar over his many tattoos, she knows he worked hard to design each of them.

Shaking her head to dislodge the errant thought Aayla walks a little further into the room and she can feel the grip Kit has on her robe, silently asking her to stay still.

“Bly, I know you would never hurt me, I just want to help you.” Aayla says as she gets close enough to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

As soon as her hand touches his bare skin a wave of imagery flashes through her mind, too fast to decipher but all she can see are seconds of troopers gunning down robed figures, uttering a mantra and calling each other by their numbers as they plead their allegiance to an empire, the turbulent images forces her to snap her hand away as if she’s been burned.

“Good soldier’s follow orders…” Bly mutter and looks up at her with such a bloodlust she feels an icy fear shoot through her heart. The force screams at her to get away as Bly suddenly lunges at her and before she can generate enough space between them his hands wrap around her throat and slam her to the ground with all his weight on top of her.

“Bly…!” She says alarmed as the man doesn’t let go or stop.

Kit suddenly rips Bly off of her and she gasp for breath both from the shock of the attack and the sudden strangulation.

Kit and Bly wrestle each other and more blood pours out of Bly’s mouth and nose as Kit tightens his hold around his neck while twining their legs together to keep the other man from escaping. Aayla can see his wince as Bly grabs a hand full of his head tails and pulls hard and her own head tails throb in pity.

 _Whatever you’re going to do you better do it quickly, I won’t be able to hold him for much longer._ Kit says sounding strained.

Aayla nods once and places both her hands of Bly’s temples holding firm as he tosses his had back trying to dislodge her grip.

“Jedi scum, you’re all traitors! Get your hands off of me!” He snarls and Aayla holds back the hurt his words cause, she knows it’s not him who is saying it.

She focuses hard on the area in his brain that is wrapped tight in the darkside and forces hard even as Bly cries out in pain she slams the force into it, cracking the dark device slowly over and over again as Bly groans and gargles on his own blood as the fight lifts from his body. Aayla pushes hard once more and the dark device is completely obliterated, new neural pathways are formed and she can feel his brain heal whatever pathways that had been blocked by the organic device.

But the question now stands, why is it there in the first place and who put it there.

Bly groans as recognition floods his features once again, confusion and pain are also intermingled in his expression but before he can say anything Aayla quiets his mind back into a deep sleep with a gentle force suggestion and he falls completely limp with a soft, frustrated groan.

“Aayla…What does this mean?” Kit asks softly, as if he doesn’t want to wake the man using his entire body as a makeshift bed.

“It means we have been blind, we need to contact the Council before it is too late.” Aayla says she feels a seeping dread claim her body.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Zeechi took you long enough, I really hope tonight’s entertainment is worth the wait. It would be wrong for our new business partner to think that I don’t run a tight ship here.” A female Zeltron says as Zeechi leads Wolffe through yet another curtained off area.

The lounge itself is probably the most luxurious part of the club and Wolffe can see Plo Koon seated next to the throne of the Zeltron woman, he can also see that this is probably the club runner that Zeechi had mentioned only a few minutes earlier.

But his mind stutters slightly at her words, _entertainment?_ She couldn’t possibly mean him, if she does he has a sinking feeling like he has bitten off more than he could ever chew , which is saying a lot for the leader of the Wolf pack.

“Of course, Elvata, one clone delivered and in one piece.” Zeechi says slyly and alarm bells immediately sound in Wolffe’s head and he makes a subtle move for the knife strapped to his belt when Zeechi suddenly grabs his arms and holds them apart with his greater size making Wolffe feel like he’s been strapped to a dissection table .

“You boys should know by now that after three years of pro-Republic propaganda and the weird yet thorough obsession that civilians seem to have for the Jedi and their clone pets that you are instantly recognizable anywhere you go.” Elvata says as she steps down from her throne as she cups Plo Koon’s breathing mask and runs her thumb over the seal that prevents a very painful death by suffocation for the Kel Dor Jedi, Wolffe growls lowly and tries to rip his hands out of the Umbaran’s grip with the intent to throttle the Zeltron who is so casually playing with the Jedi’s only means of survival.

“Oh, you have a possessive little cyborg clone! From what I’ve hear you boys don’t have anything much a of sexuality other than ‘ _a hole is a hole’_. However unrequited love from a superior officer could make this night just entertaining enough to not be an entire waste of time.” Elvata says and she nods to the thugs in the room and they heft Plo Koon to his feet.

Wolffe can now see that his hands have been bound behind his back in extra strength stun cuffs, he knows that the restraints purposefully dampen a force users ability to access their link to the force.

“You knew all along.” Wolffe accuses the woman who only laughs deep in her throat, her blue and gold braids bounce merrily in time with her amusment.

“I knew the moment you walked in through my doors, I knew that the Republic would send a Jedi and their pet to hunt down Rawlinson, they can’t afford to have another information leak about their precious flesh droids. It was much more profitable to lure the poor man in, get his information and then dangle is corpse out in the open and wait for you to come running.” She says as she runs her hands down the front of Plo Koon’s chest and she grabs his slim hips, thumbs rubbing small circles where his legs meet his torse and Wolffe clamps his teeth into his lip with enough force to taste blood as the women taunts them, however Plo Koon remains seemingly unfazed by her words or actions, if Wolffe was anyone different he would probably just think the Kel Dor died standing up but Wolffe knows differently.

Unfortunately for him, her words confirm his earlier suspicions that they had blindly walked into a trap in hopes to get just a single step further in the war.

Suddenly a heavy collar is snapped around his neck and Wolffe feels his heart skip a beat as a similar collar snaps around Plo Koon’s neck as well.

“I’m sure you boys are familiar with bomb collars. Be good and we won’t return your headless bodies to the Republic, now Kel Dor play with your pet.” Elvata says and the stun cuffs fall away to release Plo Koon’s arms.

Zeechi moves away and drops Wolffe’s arms to sit in the chair next to Elvata’s throne as the room watches with appreciation, the room itself feels thick with lust that makes Wolffe’s skin itch and feel greasy on a different level that he would need at least three showers to scrub away.

Plo Koon kneels in front of him and Wolffe looks away quickly to hide his embarrassment.

 _Wolffe, I need to know that I can touch you before we begin…_ Plo Koon says into his mind.

 _Yes, you can touch me General, tell me if I do anything you don’t like or want me to stop._ Wolffe replies, if this were any other time and they were alone it would be all too similar too many of Wolffe’s dreams where the General languidly explores his body, those dreams make him jerk awake feeling uncomfortably hard more often than he would like to admit.

 _My dear Wolffe I truly appreciate the trust you put in me and I do apologise for my own lack of foresight you should have never been forced into this position._ Pol Koon rumbles.

 _It is equally my fault as well General, lets just hope they send back up sooner than later._ Wolffe replies.

He hears a faint grunt of agreement and Plo puts his large clawed hands on the tops of Wolffe’s thighs and he has to stop himself from whimpering, _what is a he a touched starved shiny whose batchmates had bought him a few hours with the most willing sex worker?_

Plo Koon doesn’t stop, he drags his hands over his chest and slowly undoes his shirt to slide his claws against Wolffe’s bare skin. He can’t help but let out a small groan as the Jedi Master teases him slowly with light touches and caresses, he knows that the Kel Dor is doing something with the force that ignite his nerves with every light touch. It’s that or Wolffe’s crush is bigger than he ever thought is was as he pants and squirms with his shirt pooling around his waist and pants unzipped feeling more like a holonet porn star than a clone commander.

His dick strains against the tight fabric of his briefs and Wolffe clutches at the fabric of the Jedi’s cloak trying to find some way to peel it off so he can access the Kel Dor’s skin. The Jedi Master suddenly pulls him into his lap and he whimpers softly and tries not to grind down too hard onto the Jedi like he’s seen happen plenty of time with other soldiers at 79’s between solders and civilians and too himself.

Plo Koon’s had hovers over Wolffe’s straining cock and he hesitates.

 _May I...?_ He asks gently.

 _Yes…_ Wolffe whispers mentally and the Jedi pulls Wolffe’s straining erecting out of briefs and gives it a firm down stroke that makes Wolffe’s hips stutter slightly at the tantalizing pressure, he knows that this isn’t going to last long. Wolffe just wishes he could do something more for the General than whimper and squirm in his lap but he’s too keyed up, too many thoughts and emotions running through head to think coherently.

His thoughts are completely whipped from his mind as Plo Koon squeezes his erection and pumps his hand faster as his other hand travels over his skin, running over his miscellaneous tattoos and scars and the sensitive skin that runs over his ribs.

He comes a moment later with chocked whine, he almost feels embarrassed at how it covers the Jedi’s hand but Plo Koon doesn’t seem to be disgusted, he simply wipes his hand on the carpet below them and carefully rearranges his pants back into order.

“Hmmmm quite the show Mater Jedi, maybe when I get bored I’ll have him ride your alien dick next since he squirmed so pretty from just your hand alone.” Elvata says and there’s a dark red flush across her pink skin and Wolffe is thrown back into reality where they aren’t alone in a private room but have effectively gotten themselves caught as hostages in a seedy underworld club.

Wolffe really did hate playing dress up for missions.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Rex? Are you okay?” Ahsoka asks softly as Ventress and Maul bicker in the behind them, they have been at each other’s throats verbally for hours and at this point in their bickering Rex is ready to throw himself out the air lock if it means he doesn’t have to hear them go at each other anymore, but then they left the blurred blue lights of hyper drive and Kamino came into view.

His supposed home planet, a cell clipping of a Mandalorian raised on a ocean planet lightyears away from his template’s actual home world. Someday Rex feels like he’s’ never had a home to begin with and he would be dammed if he ever called the ocean planet below him a home ever again.

Looking down at it through the plexi-glass only fills Rex with a mix of rage and fear.

 _Keep your emotions under control Rex, Shakk Ti is still down there and she’s one of the strongest Masters of the Order, it’s not going to be easy to get what we need out of the scientists without raising the alarm and the last thing we need is several battalions coming down on our heads._ Runi says reproachfully, he knows she’s right, Shakk Ti is very protective of the clones and would tear them to pieces if she has even the slightest inclination that they are on her planet to cause harm.

Rex knows that the men call her buir in private away from the prying eyes of the long-necks, a parent that they never had as Jango Fett’s abandoned sons. Maybe once the bounty hunter had cared for them when he trained them in the ten years leading up to the war but he had left just as easily like it wasn’t a monumental blow to the clones when they saw him stand next to Count Dooku on Geonosis for the first time.

Whenever Rex thinks of Geonosis he sometimes wonders about Boba and what his fate has been after he had escaped the Republic prison in the last jail break, if the little bitter is still alive he would be only a year or two younger than Ahsoka now.

“Yeah, I’m fine kid. Kamino just drags up some memories I’d rather forget, if what Count Dooku has said is true and we have been altered in some way it just makes this mission all the more complicated.” Rex says as he sighs.

“I understand, how are w going to get passed the blockade? Didn’t Kamino revamp the blockade after the attack?” Ahsoka asks and she chews on her bottom lip nervously.

“They did but there’s a small gap in the blockade just east of the south pole, we can get through to the planet undetected from there.” Rex says and he turns to the two Sith seated behind them, each fiddling with their own lightsabers as if they aren’t obviously ease dropping on the conversation.

“Unless you two know how to shield your force signatures from a Jedi Master you’re going to be our get away plan, none of us exactly blend in with the city so the least we can do is sneak in without immediately alerting her.” Rex says as he flies the ship over the turbulent oceans heading for Tipoca city.

“Shielding is child’s play boy, the true question is do you have the grit to force truthful answers out of someone who is unwilling?” Maul asks darkly.

“You’re underestimating my hatred of the long-necks, you don’t see one of those freaks throw your brother into a reconditioning vat to be incinerated and exactly find it in yourself not to hate them.” Rex say icily, luckily enough there is a thick fog that encircles the city and it allows Rex to fly under Tipoca with the ship’s cloaking device working hard, remembering the trick Anakin had done at least a few times her flips the ship over and the magnetic feet take hold of the underside of the metal city.

The Starkiller would be safe and with no routine patrols traveling under the city no one would be the wiser.

“We’ll split into two teams, Ahsoka and Ventress will gather any classified data surrounding the cloning process and any encrypted transmissions that aren’t from or to the Republic while Maul and I deal with the scientists.” Rex says as they all slip into their non-descript grey cloaks.

“Don’t kill anyone, even if they shoot at you.” Ahsoka says as she pointedly stared at Maul and Ventess.

“You have my word Lady Tano, I won’t kill the boys in adult bodies, the Republic will do that in a month or two.” Maul says smugly and Rex has to force the wave of nausea down before he climbs out of the hatch.

The Zabrak isn’t wrong, most of the men will die within their first battle, to live only ten years and be ordered to death as soon as they are old enough is the very sad existence that they lead.

 _We are here to change that, all hope is not lost_. Runi says and Rex is glad to hear her voice, she has been quiet for the past several days since he had left Dooku’s castle and Rex was starting to get concerned.

 _Do not feel concern for me, I’m simply meditating since you don’t need my constant oversite anymore as you have grown into your new abilities._ She says and Rex can feel her admiration for him and it makes heat rise to his face.

They climb to a hatch Rex knows is there, as a clone cadet with blonde hair he had found plenty of places to hide from the scientists and cloners who had deemed him as deficient until Cody and his squad of older cadets had stumbled upon him, the sad little cast away, they had protected and shielded him from becoming just more recycled DNA. Rex’s heart still aches painfully whenever he thinks of Ponds or Fox, while the second or’ivod may still be alive he had changed significantly once he was stationed in Coruscant, like somebody else was pulling the strings, Rex isn’t even sure that their relationship is fixable after the Fives incident.

Rex snaps out of his musings when they enter the dark hangar, Rex pulls his grey cloak covering further over his face and watches as Ventress and Ahsoka run towards the main communications deck.

“Come on, the cloning facility and medial lab are this way.” Rex whispers and Maul nods silently, at least Rex can count of him to be a professional if it means stopping the man that has tormented him for his entire life and Rex is surprised that he can relate on a deep level.

_I don’t want to be reconditioned! Please, I’ll be a good soldier!_

The wail slices through his memory as he remembers being dragged down these halls to his death as it became apparent that he was going to be a permanent blonde, a mistake that the long-neck had thought to be unacceptable until Jango had stepped in to rip the long-neck’s hand off his trembling body.

“Stay focused captain, they will notice us eventually if we stay any longer.” Maul says and Rex notices that he has been standing in the hall and staring blankly at the other man for at least a minute, he’s lucky enough that they converged on the planet when everyone is deep in sleep and they are less likely to run into a patrol.

“I know, come on, lab is just around the corner…” Rex hisses as they break into a silent sprint to make up time, once they come to a very familiar door Rex looks at either end of the hall before typing in the old passcode to access the lab, if he’s lucky Anakin hasn’t yet sent out his death file and the database would still mark him as active. Since no clone under rank of captain could fill out his death certificate and with the young Jedi’s dislike of paperwork Rex knows it takes weeks for the Jedi to fill out the monotonous forms.

As he presses enter her holds his breath and the panel flashes green and promptly they have full access to all the genetic code of the clones. Rex thinks it’s weird to have access to his own DNA but he know the long-necks think that they’re obedient enough to not try to steal any classified information from Kamino.

The lab is dark which is why Rex startles so badly when a Kaminoan turns in her chair to face him with only her blue computer screen to illuminate her features.

“I knew someone like you would come eventually, I’m guessing you’re here to disable the chips?” She says as she stands from her chair, there is a menacing aura around her and Rex reaches for his orange blades.

“How do you know-” Rex says and she smirks.

“I know a lot, however none of that is important to you, all you need to know is that I am here to help.” She says and Rex just becomes more confused, he can feel Maul’s amusement so strongly he probably would have felt it if he were miles away.

Everyone really did go out of their way to be so fucking cryptic all the time.


	10. Hello Darling

“Who might you be exactly?” Rex asks warily as he and Maul step through the threshold of the lab. Rex thinks belatedly that walking into the enclosed dark room may have been a stupid move strategically, yet the Kaminoan hasn’t given them any other choice and Rex has to applaud her mentally her for forcing their hand to put themselves into a vulnerable position. They can’t be physically confrontational unless they want to attract attention to themselves.

“Who I am doesn’t exactly matter, I am simply an outlier.” She states simply in the same cold and calculated tone Rex has come to know as the tone that all Kaminoans speak in. Rex thought it was just common for the cloners but now with the female Kaminoan in front of him Rex realizes that it is a just a common trait of the species.

“You haven’t sounded any alarm, nor have you called for security even knowing that we are obviously intruders.” Maul says warily.

“Who say that I am not as much of an intruder as you are. The simple fact is that I have been complicit for far too long, it is simply a coincidence thar we happen to be at the same place at the same time.” She explains.

“So, what exactly is your agenda with being here?” Rex asks curiously.

“The clones have been engineered with a bio-chip of sorts, genetically impanated in the frontal lobe of their brains to block all higher thought processes in order to become malleable and receptible to certain commands with a simple coded order. In simple terms it will turn four million men into brainless puppets on a string controlled by one leader, they will have no free will, they will become nothing but mindless organic droids ready to server any commander.” She explains and Rex’s body goes so very cold, not even the snowstorms of Orto Plutonia could compete and he forces the muscles in his legs to tighten as to not lose his balance at the weight of the Kaminoan’s words.

“How long has this been going on for?” Rex asks shakily.

“Since the beginning of your creation, I would bet credits that the earliest of clones have the chips in their brains, it was specified in their design when they were first commissioned.” She says again in the same detaches monotonous voice but Rex can see the compassion in her wide silver eyes, the empathy that is never there in any of the main cloners on the planet.

 _Runi can you look for anything foreign in my brain and destroy it?_ Rex asks mentally and he can feel the woman’s uncertainty.

 _I’ll try Rex but I am no brain surgeon, this device might be impervious to force manipulation and surgery may be the only possible solution._ She says and Rex feels a light buzzing pressure throughout his skull as if she has liquefied herself and is seeping through his brain searching for the offending object and Rex hopes she doesn’t find anything. Hoping that he is speared from the fate of being controlled like a puppet by a simple command, a fate worse than death to any clone.

“So I’m guessing you had a moment of self awakening which is why you’re here now, to right the wrongs and steal the research to come up with a antidote for the brain chips.” Rex asks dryly as the pain in his chest only increases knowing he’s getting far to close to the truth that Fives was trying to explain all those months ago, he knows now that Fives had died trying to protect his brothers, to reveal a hidden a truth and Rex let him die. Somehow his grave weighs heavier on Rex’s heart now that he knows that the pour man had been right all along.

“I was planning on selling this to small rebel cell that is willing to fight against the corrupt Republic to render any attacking clones braindead but I have a feeling that you want to save rather than kill them.” She says and an odd light reflects off her silver eyes making them seem white and unseeing.

“What makes you think we want to save the clones in the first place?” Rex asks curiously as he leans his hands on the blade hilts.

“You haven’t bombed and sunken the city yet, if you were able to sneak aboard with that plan to begin with you would have already killed any Kaminoan or clone in your path. Yet you’ve shown restraint in coming here quietly.” She says and she tosses something at Rex and he catches it before inspecting the device.

“What is this?” Rex asks.

“It’s a frequency that can be played on an open broadcast that will reach every single active clone trooper either in Kamino or anywhere in the galaxy, it is meant to disintegrate the cell walls of the bio chip and it will allow the brain to break down the foreign object and reabsorb the organic material into the blood stream where it will be harmless.” She explains.

“How do you know that this will work?” Rex demands

“I don’t, but you don’t have any options and with the slow down of clone production, the war is coming to an end faster than you think and you are running out of time” The Kaminoan says as she rises from her seat.

“Why are you helping us?” Rex asks desperately as the woman looks away from the two men and down at her computer screen.

“As pathetic as it sounds this is the only way that I could truly live with myself after all I have done, these men never deserved the fate that was bestowed on them nor do they deserve the fate that will come. That is why I am helping-no asking you to help me right my wrongs.” She says forlornly.

“If you think this earns you any pity from me it won’t.” Rex snaps angrily as he pockets the supposed antidote in his cloak.

“I know it won’t which is why I am asking you for one mor favour...” She murmurs as she kneels on the ground in front of Rex and he looks back at Maul whose face is a stone mask of neutrality, either he did not care or he is letting Rex have his own moment between him and the rebellious Kaminoan.

“Which is…?” Maul says finally as she stays perfectly still.

“Kill me, once the other find out what I’ve done my fate will be worse than death, they will keep me suspended in the worst forms of torture until my mind shatters into a million pieces, I’m sure you know that there I no end the their cruelty CT-7567.” She says knowingly as she looks into Rex’s bewildered gaze.

“How do you know it’s me?” Rex demands

“An engineer never forgets her creations, you and your brothers were some and still are some of my greatest works and I know it is wrong to ask for forgiveness, so I won’t but I am still asking you to end my life.” She says solemnly.

Rex stares at her for a few moments before he finally matches her face with the name hidden deep within his memory.

“You’re Takala Fe, aren’t you?” Rex mutters as his eyes widen, for the first time in his very short life he is meeting one of the original engineers for the first time.

“That I am, I understand if you do not wish to fulfill my requests.” She says again in the same solemn tone.

“Maul, get the ship started, we’re done here.” Rex says curtly.

“I don’t take order from you.” He snarls but still leaves the room.

Ignoring the irate Zabrak, Rex pulls his dual blades off his belt and ignites the orange blades and Takala Fe peacefully closes her eyes and waits for him to slices his blades through her long, delicate neck.

Rex feels nothing than a cold removed certainty that he knows that he is saving the Kaminoan from a worse fate by killing her now, even as memories of his childhood flashes through his mind, he won’t let his own hatred lead to the painful suffering of another living being. In turn, letting her live would haunt him as her own actions against his brothers haunt her, he needs to end the cycle now.

Raising his blades he crosses them over Takala Fe’s neck and he takes deep breath before closing his eyes, counting down from five he slices the blades across each other, the only telling factor of her death is the choked off gasp of air and wet squelch of blood and flesh hitting the floor followed by her headless body. Rex has to turn away from his crime before he feels too sick to function as conflicting emotions run through him, as a solider death is a common factor, however there is something about personally executing someone that makes him feel sick, it’s probably the same emotions that made him hesitate in killing Krell.

Suddenly the door rips open and Maul flies through the ruined opening, barely catching himself with his ignited red lightsaber and he growls low in his throat.

“We may have a problem.” He says bluntly.

“What did you do?” Rex hisses ad he helps the man to his feet.

“I didn’t do anything, we have merely been here too long.” Maul hisses back.

Shakk Ti’s shadow falls on the doorway as she angrily marches towards them with her blue lightsaber drawn and teethe bared, Rex is still covered in blood and this is one of the worst outcomes of their little detour that could’ve happened. They would have to fight to near death in order to get past the Jedi master and she wouldn’t believe their explanation, she would just believe it to be another conspiracy plot.

“You made the wrong decision in coming here Sith.” She spits as she slides into a fighting stance, Rex glances down at Maul and he can see an almost blood-lust glee in his eyes and Rex realizes that this can go wrong even more than it already has much faster than he can fix the situation, he only hopes Ahsoka and Ventress are having better luck than they are.

====================================

Gree washes the sticky bacta out of his hair wincing as his fingers catch on patches of the healing substance and curses at how it pulls painfully on the strands of his hair.

All throughout the war he has managed to keep his battlefield injuries to the bare minimum, nothing ever too serious that required a trip to a medical base or one of the main hospitals scattered over the several Republic aligned planets. It’s just his luck that during what would’ve been a simple routine mission turned into an all out mess that had him at the mercy of several Magna droids before being almost crushed to death by a landslide.

As many times as they’ve beaten the bugs on Geonosis into submission, they keep returning with new weapons or new waves of droids that they have to invade the planet to stop again.

He just didn’t expect for this particular production factory to be rigged to explode the moment they had stepped foot inside.

He doesn’t remember much after the building had fallen on him, flashes of concerned deep blue eyes and the feeling of being gently lifted to safety slide through his mind. The medical droid over seeing his recovery had said his spine had almost been snapped in half, that he is lucky that he even survived at all but all Gree could do is focus on the hazy memory of seeing the blurry image of his general through the gel and glass cylinder.

Their relationship has changed and now Gree doesn’t understand where they stand anymore. It was so simple before when it was just the three of them, Master, padawan and commander but since Barris had warped and distorted into something darker, something vengeful and unrecognizable the Jedi Master had become lost, almost abandoning every aspect of her once worshipped code.

While her capability of a Jedi never waned Gree saw how she no longer regarded the code, she become wild and a little more closed off even as she came to visit him everyday as he was suspended in the thick healing gel. She read often to him from one of the many books she kept as relics from her own home world, Gree enjoyed it, he can’t lie to himself and deny that he took comfort in the woman’s soothing voice. He knows that they reached a critical mass was when he had stumbled into her arms as he slid from the tank, he had probably made her robs gross with the sticky substance but she clung to him like her life depended on it, her nails scratching slightly at his back as she gripped him harder.

Then she had abruptly excused herself as his brothers had converged to handle the rest of his post-bacta tank procedure, now he is stuck trying to scrub bacta out of his hair while trying to untangle the odd mess of emotions that surround him whenever he thinks of the Jedi.

Is it friendship or companionship? Love or admiration? He doesn’t know and it’s more frustrating than raking gel out of his hair.

Huffing he slams the water off and slips into a white medical robe that’s soft against his skin, according to the medical staff here he still has to stay an additional two days so they can ensure he is properly rehabilitated and ready to return to the war. If he was anyone else and it was during the first few months of the war he knows that he would’ve been immediately reconditioned without a second thought, but now as a commander and with the war straining each planet to the brink of collapse they have no choice but to rehabilitate clones back to health even if it takes longer. It would take longer to retrain another clone to the same skill level of a high-ranking veteran commander than to make sure a clone wouldn’t immediately collapse on the battlefield.

As he walks into the hall a sudden force smashes him into the far wall sending a burning wave of pain through his still healing body, he knows the feeling of force well however the grip that has him pinned to the wall is angry and unforgiving. He feels just as angry for letting his guard down.

“Don’t hurt him, we need him alive.” A cloaked figure says and the other one scoffs and loosens her grip slightly, making Gree gasp for breath as he tries to see what kind of give the force hold has, the answer being, not much.

“Why do we need another liability again?” The taller one scoffs crudely and purposefully tightens her hold on him as he struggles.

“Because if this plan is going to work, we will need to test it on someone to see if we can send it out to every other clone.” The shorter one says and her voice is painfully familiar.

“A sacrificial lamb? I didn’t you expect you to be so cruel…” The other one laughs and Gree feels panic seep into every cell of his body.

“The de-chipping process won’t kill him, we just need to know if it works.” The shorter one snaps back.

Abruptly the snap and hiss of a familiar green lightsaber being ignited makes both figures jump back as Luminara stands between them menacingly.

“You should know that it’s a punishable offence to abduct GAR soldiers.” Luminara hisses and Gree feels momentarily relieved until he sees the smirk under the hood of the taller figure.

“Take the clone, I’ll keep the Jedi master busy.” She smirks and ignites her own red lightsabers that are so painfully familiar.

“Don’t kill anyone.” The shorter one scolds and there’s a sudden feeling of being pulled away from the wall and before Luminara can react he’s slung over his attacker’s shoulder as she sprints away. Gree desperately tries to wriggle out of the iron grip she has on him as he watches helplessly as Luminara fends off blow after viscous blow when red and green blades clash with each other.

The figure runs through the halls until they come to an empty hangar, she knowingly lifts one of the floor latches and while she’s distracted Gree tries to thrash in her grip again only for her to tighten her grip again, her claws briefly digging into his skin.

His fate his sealed once she places him gently on the floor of an unfamiliar ship and binds his hands and feet.

“I’m sorry about this Gree.” She says as she rips her hood off, revealing her identity to him in the privacy of the ship.

“Commander Tano? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Gree demands as he struggles in his bindings.

“If I explain what’s happening you may not believe me, it’s better for Rex to explain.” She says and that statement from her is enough to shock Gree into silence as she putters around the ship, surprisingly three more figures drop from the same door all looking worse for wear as they quickly close the hatch behind them.

A man with purple skin and a gold mask stands above him and Gree bares his teeth in a snarl as he brushes off his dark blue armor.

“Hello ori’vod, it’s been a while.” He says as he removes his mask.

Gree stares blankly at his supposedly dead brother for several minute, trying to understand what his brain is showing him and struggles to even say anything for the longest time.

“You’re alive?” He says and he knows that Rex can hear the start of hysteria in his voice.

“For now, and yes I know I owe you an explanation.” Rex says with a wry smile and all Gree can do is stare at him with a million questions and a strong urge to deck his younger brother.


	11. !!-ANNOUNCEMENT-!!

Hey guys! Funny story I went horseback riding last Sunday, I’m a really experienced rider since I’ve been doing it since I was nine and I’m twenty two now but I’ve learned that anything that can go wrong will :,)

I basically got thrown off as my horse took a sharp turn while galloping and I dislocated and broke my right shoulder and I’m right hand dominant so typing is a huge pain so chapter updates may be really slow or the story may just be on break until I recover at the end of August.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m not quitting on my work I’m just out of commission for a little while lol.


	12. Once is a Deviance, Twice is a Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so damn sweet, I've loved reading your comments about my story and I'm glad you really like it as much as I do! I also really appreciate the get well wishes, my shoulder is on the mend slowly but surely. 
> 
> Story wise we are about a little over half way so things are heating up a little! >:)

Obi-Wan stares helplessly as he watches Cody through the glass of the operating theater, he can feel Anakin poke him through their training bond and he knows his despair and turmoil are leaking through.

He sends simple emotions at his former padawan’s insistent prodding, FINE, CODY HURT, MEET LATER. He hopes it’s enough to quell Anakin, but he knows the moment he’s shoved out of the Coruscant hospital the younger man will hunt him down even if it takes upending every seedy club on the planet.

He turns his focus back to Cody, the battle commanding man seems small and pale under the harsh operating room lights. Bonesaw and his junior medics had managed to stabilize Cody on their journey back but couldn’t do much else for the hemorrhaging blood vessels that were making his brain swell and press against his skull.

Luckily for them their timing was just right or the sight of a Jedi nearly having a breakdown allowed Cody to be moved into the observatory theater where current medical students watched and learned from the current professionals. Obi-Wan has to quell the uneasy feeling that has cemented itself in his stomach knowing that all these people were watching his current lover so vulnerable, parts of him want to force everyone out of the theater but he knows that would draw one too many prying questions.

Even with the very glaring invasion of privacy that is currently happening Obi-Wan knows that it is still the best possible treatment that Cody can receive, too valuable as the marshal commander to receive the callous treatment that many injured clones do.

He knows he has reports to fill and meetings to attend but it doesn’t stop him from following the doctors as they wheel Cody out of the operating theater and into one of the many bacta tanks that line the intensive care unit in the hospital. He doesn’t feel any better as Cody floats listlessly in the bacta tank naked and in full view of anyone to see. He desperately wants to bring Cody to the temple and away from prying eyes but again, he knows that will bring invasive and suspicious questions so he sits in front of his commander and waits, he doesn’t really know what he’s waiting for. Not for the first time he wishes Qui-Gon was still alive so he can ask his old mentor if he really is the esteemed Jedi everyone thinks he is.

He has plenty of dead bodies to show for his own shortcomings, the war has made his self image distorted and unrecognizable and he has no one to blame but himself. Deep in in his own spiraling thoughts he jerks as two hands clamp on his shoulders, thankfully the grip his firm enough to keep him from tumbling out of the chair.

“Sorry Master, I thought you heard me call you.” Anakin says, his tone caught between confused and amused.

“It’s fine Anakin, did you need something?” Obi-Wan asks as he tilts his head to look up at the young man towering over him, force when did Anakin get so tall.

“Nothin… I heard you defeated Grievous but I felt your emotions through the bond, so I came to find you.” Anakin mumbles and he scuffs his boot on the ground, Obi-Wan sighs as he hears how meek the man sounds.

“Come, walk with me. Cody is in good hands here and there is nothing more I can do until he is released.” Obi-Wan says as he waves a hand at Cody’s prone form. He sees the way Anakin looks up then snaps his eyes to anywhere else but then nude commander and Obi-Wan has to stop himself from crooning at the way Anakin blushes slightly, he always forgets that his former apprentice is only 21.

Which both makes his heart ache with nostalgia and sadness as he sees what the sweet young boy has turned into with the trauma of war.

“Is he going to be okay?” Anakin asks softly as they exit the intensive care unit.

“Yes, the surgeons say he will make a full recovery, apparently when he fell from the catwalk it triggered a blood clot that had formed to break off and lodge in his brain. They had to remove a portion of his brain that they said caused the original clotting.” Obi-Wan says softly as Anakin spears him with a bewildered look.

“Do you think it was the chip?” Anakin whispers curiously.

“They didn’t say what was removed but I have my own suspicions, with the past events and how the war is progressing I have a feeling like we are being played by a much greater force than we realize.” Obi-Wan says softly.

“What do you mean Master?” Anakin asks bemused.

“Before Cody’s surgery the council had an emergency meeting-” Anakin snorts and rolls his eyes “Luminara has reported that Commander Gree has been abducted from Kamino while Master Secura has reported a medical emergency that occurred with Commander Bly that is suspiciously close to what happened to Cody and Plo Koon has seemingly gone missing while on an undercover mission with Commander Wolffe.” Obi-Wan says tiredly as he rubs his face.

“What can I do to help? I’m sure Rex and I-” Anakin says before his face shutters and his hands clench into fists.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan says mournfully as his brother folds in on himself.

“Forget it Obi-Wan, I’ll take Jesse, he just finished ARC training and he’ll want something to do.” Anakin says as he shrugs off Obi-Wan’s hand.

“It’s okay to miss him you know, you were in each other’s back pockets for almost three years, that’s a lot of time to spend with one person.” Obi-Wan says softly and he lets out a surprised _oomph_ as Anakin wraps him in a tight hug as if he is trying to worm his way under Obi-Wan’s skin.

“I failed him, and I never really told him how much he meant to me, I should’ve told him the moment he got back from Umbara.” Anakin growls before pressing his lips together tightly, drawing back from the embrace.

“Anakin you cannot blame yourself for what happened, it’s okay to feel regret for the loss of a loved one, I know how it feels to be attached to your officer.” Obi-Wan mumbles which draws a shocked look from Anakin.

“You..?” Anakin stutters as his bright blue eyes widen comically.

“Yes, I haven’t been a very good Jedi in a long time. War has warped everything I thought I was as a Jedi and I know that one day I may die on the battlefield so why waste anymore time denying what I feel.” Obi-Wan admits.

“Do you love him?” Anakin asks timidly.

The question makes Obi-Wan pause mid step, could he love Cody? Allow himself to be vulnerable with a man who could die at any minute? The trysts they shared were one thing but could he allow himself to fall asleep tangled with the man until the early hours of each morning?

“I haven’t loved anyone in a long time Anakin, not after Satine and even though she is dead I still love her but if Cody would have me, I would love until the ends of the earth and further. Does that answer your question?” Obi-Wan replies and Anakin smiles at him, a blinding stretch of teeth that is free of any sarcasm or malice, a smile he hasn’t seen since the young man was a mere child.

“Yes, it does, thank you Obi-Wan for trusting me.” Anakin says as he ducks his head.

“I should be thanking you Anakin, I know I always haven’t been the best mentor to you and I know my mistakes have hurt you and I know I can’t take that hurt back but I want you to trust me with anything. I have no room to judge or scold you anymore and I honestly couldn’t be any prouder of the man you have become.” Obi-Wan says earnestly and Anakin sobs brokenly and tackles Obi-Wan off his feet as Anakin sobs into his shoulder.

“You are my child, my brother and my greatest achievement, never forget that Anakin.” Obi-Wan says as he plants a kiss on the younger man’s temple as he takes in shuddering breaths, still clinging tightly to Obi-Wan’s robes.

They stay there for a while longer as Obi-Wan holds a shuddering Anakin, he feels a nudge against their bond and Obi-Wan can feel Anakin’s urgency.

NEED TO SHOW.

Anakin pushes the feeling across the bond and Obi-Wan is overwhelmed by it’s neediness and frantic energy.

“Lead the way my dear, I will follow.” Obi-Wan says softly as Anakin snuffles and presses his face further into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck.

* * *

Wolffe tries to hold back a shiver as cold, damp air washes over his chest. Their generous hosts had stripped him of his shirt and pants leaving him in nothing but his briefs before kicking him harshly into one of what he could assume to be their many underground cells for trafficking victims to and from the city planet.

He can see how the walls are stained burgundy with blood and the long scratch marks of a terrified sentient on the floor as if they had clawed at the ground while being dragged away to their unpleasant fate of sexual slavery that the underground clubs favoured.

After the Zeltron had been satisfied by her little peep show she had stunned them both and dragged them off to different locations, where is Plo? Is he even on Coruscant anymore? Did he get packaged away and is already on a slave ship to the edges of the galaxy?

Wolffe doesn’t have the slightest clue and he won’t for a long time if he can’t find a way out of the tight metal chains that bind his ankles and wrists together. The position would already be plenty humiliating if they hadn’t gone the extra step to add a connecting chain that ties his bound limbs, hogtying him as if he’s an especially troublesome animal.

Hate and humiliation burns through his body like a raging wildfire, he hates the Zeltron woman more than anything in the moment, he also hates himself for being stupid enough to walk into their trap. They were waiting for them long before they even arrived and it boils Wolffe’s blood to know that they probably received the information from the rogue nat-born officer who thought he could make a few bucks and sell private information to the highest bidder. The man is probably dead or probably stuffed into a sexy slave uniform to entertain his new owners.

Either way, they’ve failed at their main objective and Wolffe’s throat burns at the incompetence he feels. He squirms slightly trying to curl in on himself to try and preserve any body heat but he doesn’t have an inch of slack and he just rolls over on his front, grinding his bare chest into the cold, dirty floor and making himself even more vulnerable than before.

“Well, well, well. I didn’t know that a full meal would be on the menu when the boss sent me down here.” A low gravely voice purrs and Wolffe freezes and he tilts his head to look at he man through the red ray shield that keeps him looked in the tiny cell.

“Get fucked!” Wolffe snarls as he tugs at his chains.

“That’s the plan pretty boy, Elvata says I can get a taste as long as a I don’t damage the merchandise too badly, you boys do fetch a hefty price on the market and I heard that you clones have stamina to last for days, that paired with your pretty cock no one can fault me for wanting a ride.” The Togruta rumbles as taps his fingers along his electrowhip as he taunts Wolffe.

“You touch me and I’ll bite your cock off.” Wolffe growls which only makes the tall man laugh.

“Oh, the clone is a feisty one who knows more than three words of basic, you’ll be extra on the market then.” He says flashing his fangs and Wolffe has to swallow heavily.

He would rather swallow an entire blaster pack before being sold to some sleemo in the lawless part of the galaxy.

“Though I may have to teach you a lesson or two before I can enjoy myself, I’m assuming you didn’t get the name Wolffe by accident.” The man says, he jabs the code into the door and ignites his whip before stepping into the tiny cell and Wolffe cringes away from the electric crackle that jumps off the whip, but there is nowhere to go.

The man’s colouring is no less aggressive without the red light of the ray-shield, his pale green skin and sharp white facial markings clash with the harsh red of stripes on his montrals. His appearance isn’t helped by the raging bloodlust on his features as he cracks the whip experimentally.

“I hope you’re a screamer.” The man says smirking as he rips the whip against Wolffe’s back and he has to hold his breath to stop from crying out in pain, the blows come in rapid succession after the first one, ripping his skin over and over in the same place as the cuts cross each other.

Wolffe doesn’t know when he starts screaming or how man times the weapon of torment has crashed against his back. He is only vaguely aware when his torture ends as the Togruta squawks in alarm and then begs and swears at another figure before being thrown against the far wall with a bone shattering force by an inviable power.

Wolffe tries to steady his shuddering breaths and his sobs of pain as the cold air grates against his open wounds but it hurts, it hurts more than he can handle and he whimpers and flinches when a gentle clawed hand touches his shoulder.

_NO!_

Wolffe tries to wiggle away from the solid hand with a new ferocity until his brain registers the lower timber speaking to him softly.

“Oh, my dear Wolffe I am sorry I didn’t get to you sooner…” Plo Koon says gently as a soothing sensation floods through his veins and dampens the insistent and painful throbbing of his back.

“Plo…?” Wolffe asks warily, his voice still watery and eyes feeling gritty from the tears that leaked out during his torment.

“Yes, my dear it’s me. Hold still I’m going to cut you free, we’ve long overstayed our welcome here. I doubt our hosts will be happy now that I’ve gutted their main server.” Plo Koon explains as he gently cuts away at Wolffe’s chains, he whimpers again as his arms and legs hit the floor, rattling his abused body uncomfortably.

“I….’m sorry.” Wolffe mumbles and he feels pathetic.

“No, my dear you have nothing to apologise for. Rest now, the mission has been completed and we can go home.” Plo Koon says soothingly and Wolffe doesn’t fight the pulling lure of sleep when his eyes slip closed, he lets his body relax into the cooling and warming sensation that travel along his injuries as Plo runs a soothing hand through his sweaty hair.

* * *

“There better be a damn good reason as to why you’ve kidnapped me and why you’re hanging around a bunch of Sith and obviously not dead, vod you know that this doesn’t look good for you.” Gree grits out between his teeth.

“I know, it’s complicated and I’m not sure how to really explain everything but I do know that every vode has been implanted with a biological chip that will turn us into flesh droids and I can’t let that happen.” Rex says imploringly and he watches as the red-haired commander stiffens.

“You can’t still be chasing that conspiracy Rex! It was disproven, Fives and Tup were infected with a virus.” Gree says tightly.

“No, they weren’t…Takala Fe has given me the proof I need to know that Fives was framed for figuring out the truth, she has given me the ability to save all vode from being unthinking cannon fodder. You know we’re more than that Gree.” Rex says as he grinds his teeth together at the other clone’s stubbornness.

“How do you even know it works or that she’s telling the truth?” Gree demands and Ahsoka runs into the cargo bay from the cockpit looking ashen, her striking orange skin looking faded and sickly.

“I don’t but if it means saving us then I’m willing to take a risk. However I need to know it works.” Rex says apologetically.

Rex sees the moment the reality hits Gree and he feels hurt by the rage directed at him, but he understands his brother’s betrayal and confusion.

“You’re going to use me as a lab rat? You utter bastard, you’re going to kill me!” Gree shouts as he struggles against the cuffs that tie him to the floor.

“I’m trying save you! You stubborn jackass would you just listen to me, I’m not just testing it on you, I’m in the same boat as you, I have the chip too we’re both equally fucked if they’re activated.” Rex shouts back, shocking the older clone into silence.

“Rex…Sorry to break up the reunion but I read over the doctors research about the chips and it’s not good.” Ahsoka says worriedly.

“That is an understatement of the century Lady Tano.” Maul says slyly, Rex knows he couldn’t care less about what happens to the majority of them as long as the threat of the dark lord is eliminated. The man could easily turn around cut them down without a second thought, however Rex internally begs for him to be less smug about the potential destruction of the galaxy.

“What do you mean Ahsoka?” Rex asks worriedly.

“According to the research here the clones altered during the first levels of development by a man named Darth Tyrannus, there are several commands that the chip responds to however Order 66 labels all Jedi, even younglings and padawans as traitors that are marked for immediate termination.” Ahsoka says, her voice wavering slightly as she reads the information.

“The vode would never listen to an order like that, we bleed and die for the Jedi we would never turn on them.” Gree protests.

“You won’t have a choice… Rex I’ve located where the chip is, it’s designed to block all higher thought process, thar thing will completely wipe you of any thought other than the commands given.” Runi says as she materializes.

“Can you remove mine?” Rex asks as he tries to hold back his panic, he looks over at Gree who trembles slightly, his red hair is more vibrant against his pale looking skin, Rex spares a minute to hope his brother hasn’t gone into a shock induced comatose state.

“No, it has a built-in failsafe, its an advanced piece of biological technology. It basically needs advanced brain surgery to remove it.” Runi says and Rex can feel her frustration.

“Unless the technology that the Kaminoan gave us works.” Ventress says as she flips the small device in her hand.

“Cuff me.” Rex says as he sits next to Gree.

“What?” Ahsoka asks but complies as soon as Rex turns a pleading look to her.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I’m not just testing this cure on Gree alone. One clone can’t represent all of us, once is a deviation, twice is a pattern.” Rex says ruefully and Gree huffs a soft, hollow laugh as he continues to stare at the floor.

“This could kill you…” Ahsoka says softly.

“It’s a risk we’re going to have to take, please Ahsoka this could mean our survival or our destruction.” Rex says earnestly.

“Okay…Are you ready?” She asks, Rex and Gree nod their heads silently.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” Runi says and Rex gives her a small smile.

“Execute order 66.” She says and Rex blinks confusedly feeling as if nothing has changed until CT-7567 realizes that he’s chained to the floor with CC-1004 surrounded by Jedi, he struggles against the chains viciously, almost severing his thumbs. He has a job to do, the Jedi traitors need to be eliminated.

He knows he has to because _GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever says to Anakin that they're proud of him, like jesus give the man some self-esteem.


	13. Haven't Been Good in a While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more Bly/Aayla/Kit and I'm glad you guys like how I've written the pairing so it's on the menu tonight, honestly I'm surprised that there weren't more cannon Jedi that were with their clone counterparts romantically.

The first thing Bly is aware of when he comes back to conscious is that coming up the darkness of his mind his like being pulled from the depths of the darkest ocean to the surface and pulling in mouthfuls of chilling air, equal parts painful and reassuring. The second thing is that is mouth tastes like blood and it’s so overwhelming it almost makes him throw up as his stomach churns threateningly.

The third thing is that he has no idea what has happened. He shouldn’t be in so much pain and his mouth shouldn’t taste like blood from simply lying down on his bunk to sleep. Unless he rolled off in he middle of the night and knocked himself unconsciousness, double points if he broke his nose. While his brothers would never let him live it down it’s the explanation that makes the most sense.

“Bly…?” Someone’s voice floats into his awareness and he tries to respond but only a bloody gargle comes out of his mouth and turns his head to spit the blood out.

“You gave us quite the scare there, Aayla will be ecstatic to know that you’ve awoken.” The voice says softly and Bly tries to crack his eyes open, the med bay lights are as bright as he expects them to be but it still sends lighting strikes of pain into the back of his skull when he does crack open his eyes.

He sees Kit standing by the edge of his bed looking relieved, the jovial smile looks slightly more strained and Bly can see the exhausted slope of his shoulders.

While he’s glad to see the Jedi his words are confusing, why would the General be glad to see him? Everyone knows that he and Aayla are in a secret but completely devoted relationship that has to be going on it’s second year at this point. She has an attractive, well muscled, Jedi Master who loves her more than anything in the galaxy. Other than for professional reasons and the headache of creating grooves into a new commander Aayla shouldn’t be too thrilled that he’s awake after bashing his face in the middle of the night. Unless there’s something he’s missing.

The Jedi Master remains idle by the end of his bed, instead of walking away like any other Jedi would he shuffles forward, almost timidly like he’s afraid if he makes any sudden movement Bly will disappear. It’s unnerving to see the Jedi so unlike himself.

“Bly, do you remember what happened?” He asks cautiously.

“No..? Did something bad happen General Fisto?” Bly asks and he winces, his voice sounds as if gravel is rattling around his lungs.

“You seemed to have an internal brain bleed that sent you into a cardiac arrest twice, we almost lost you.” Kit says mournfully and Bly is confused at the amount of emotion in the Jedi’s voice. Sure, the line of their relationship has been blurred between the three of them as they became closer with Kit being assigned to more of their missions.

However, he always thought that their friendship was simply built on a professional basis of Commander and Jedi General and nothing more, but the slight waver in his voice tells Bly something else.

“That explains why I feel like I’ve one too many rounds with Sith lighting sir.” Bly tries to joke but it falls flat as Kit grimaces.

Bly startles when the sliding door seems to slam open even as it opens with a soft hiss, allowing a very frazzled looking blue Twi’lek to rush through the doors before looking around frantically.

“General Secura…?” Bly asks worriedly as he sees her red rimmed eyes and blotchy blue skin.

“Bly… I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” She whispers as she comes to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

“I’m sorry I made you worry General.” Bly says and then he sees it, the bruising around her neck that stand out harsh as an ugly dark purple ring around her neck. While the impression marks are blurred and just an ugly mess, he can see the faint outline of fingers and he can feel the blood drain from his face.

As Kit turns to say something to Aayla he also sees the ring of hand shaped bruises over several of his head tails. Now he knows he’s missing something important, he grinds his teeth against his pounding headache as he tries to sift through his disjointed memories.

Disjointed voices and flashes of memory run through his mind and he sees his hands wrapped around Aayla’s throat trying to squeeze the life out of her like it is his job. Then he remembers the strong limbs wrapping around his body to keep him still, he remembers reaching around to grab onto fleshy appendages and tugging them with enough force to rip them off.

“Bly are you okay, you look ill. I can call Chop…” Aayla says nervously.

“No…! I…I mean I’m fine, it’s just that I tried to hurt you, I did hurt the both of you, I should be sitting behind a ray-shield in a cell and not a bio-bed with you to looking so damn concerned , I don’t deserve it!” Bly says and winces before falling back on the bed.

“Bly what happened isn’t your fault, you weren’t in control of your actions, we’re just glad you’re alive.” Kit says as he shuffles closer.

_But why?_

“It still doesn’t excuse what I did, I’m a dead man as a deficient clone who attacks his Jedi Generals. I don’t understand why you care so much, I’ll be shipped back to Kamino when they hear about this.” Bly says sharply and Aayla quickly snaps her hands forward to pull his hands apart, stopping him from tearing his skin off in his anxiety.

She gently holds his arms loosely and Bly suddenly feels a rush of relief, he doesn’t pull away which makes the blue skinned woman smile slightly.

“That’s never going to happen, you mean too much to us.” She says earnestly and blood rushes to his face.

“I thought Jedi weren’t to have attachments…” Bly mumbles he says as he ducks his head.

“We both haven’t been good Jedi recently, none of the order has. The clone army has definitely made many of us question our teachings on attachments, perhaps it is time for a change within the Jedi.” Aayla says gently and Kit rests and hand on Bly’s shoulder.

“I feel like we have much to discuss once you have recovered, we do not wish to stress you further Bly. Come to my quarters once Chop allows you to leave the bed.” Kit says leaning in to whisper against Bly’s ear and he shivers slightly, he knows at this point he is visibly red with a roaring blush.

“Come Master Fisto, the council is awaiting our report on the upper deck, we can’t keep them waiting too long.” Aayla says as she eyes them intensely.

“Of course Master Secura, lead the way.” Kit says and they exit the room leaving Bly to stare at their retreating backs in dumbfounded shock.

_Is he being propositioned by Jedi?_

* * *

CT-7567 struggles against the hands that hold him down to the cold deck, to him anyone who wields a lightsaber is a Jedi and thus a trader to the Empire. They are dangerous and have to be eliminated for the greater good of the galaxy. CT-7567 is frustrated with himself for not acting fast, he had plenty of time to jump forward and sink his teeth into the Togruta’s neck and make rip her throat out, but he didn’t and he doesn’t know why.

It's his duty to server the Empire, it is why he was created, to serve and give his life in the name of the Empire.

The young Togruta looks at him with tears in her eyes and CT-7567 just stares her down with a baleful glare snarling and barking at the young Jedi, a part of him knows her name.

~~Ahsoka~~ _. No **, traitor**._

~~Kid, lil’un, the fierce loyal commander of the 501 st, a young woman he would die for a million times over, my friend.~~

_TRAITOR_.

The male Zabrak that holds him down looks too thin for the amount of strength that is behind his limbs or the force that pins him to the ground. He doesn’t loo like a normal Jedi, his eyes are yellow and sickly, yet a staff hangs from his belt that looks like a lightsaber.

**TRAITOR.**

CT-7567 snaps his teeth and bucks wildly to try and gain his freedom, the Lord won’t be very happy to know that he’s failed at his main objection.

“Any time Lady Tano, while I do enjoy my up close and personal time with the captain, he is starting to become a bother.” The Zabrak says and CT-7567 hisses at him.

“Right, hopefully this works.” ~~Ahsoka~~ , the Jedi traitor says as she presses several buttons on a handheld device and she activates the device.

She startles and drops it on the metal deck of the ship as it releases an awful shrieking sound that seems to tear into CT-7567’s brain.

He screams as he trashes on the floor, he needs to make it to stop, _please_ just make it stop it feels like his brain is being stripped away layer by layer.

He feels blood drip form his nose and mouth as tears leak from his eyes, he knows soldiers aren’t supposed to cry or show emotion but every single nerve in his body is just complete agony, like they have been individually dipped in acid.

He can see CC-1004 writher and seize on the floor next to him as foam froths from his found, his limbs jerk and spam in painful contortions as the tattooed woman jumps back to avoid his flailing limbs.

“We’re going to kill them! We have to turn it off.” The Togruta shouts at the two Jedi.

“Patience, it’s working, I can feel the hold on them slipping, a little suffering won’t do any permanent damage.” The bone-white woman says as she shoves CC-Gree, she shoves Gree down, the realization hits him. The man next to him twitching and groaning isn’t a number, isn’t a simple soldier bred to die in war.

“A-Ahsoka…!” Rex chokes out as the pain lessens in his head making it easier to think and breath. Gree is unconscious next to him, his body completely lax even as his face is somewhat twisted in discomfort.

Every muscle in his body feels twisted and wrong but his head feels clear, as if something has been lifted from obscuring his sight. Ahsoka still looks more spooked than an eopie corned by a gundark but she still shoves Maul aside to prop him up. He tries to help but every single limb shakes and he’s as useful as newborn baby.

“Rex, how do you feel?” She asks nervously as she runs a hand down his chest searching for injuries.

“Sore but nothing a little rest won’t fix, what happened?” Rex asks roughly, while he knows only a few minutes have passed, not even half an hour but he remembers nothing clearly , is memory is foggy and disjointed like he is trying to remember events from years ago.

“You don’t remember?” She asks timidly.

“No…Should I?” He replies, a current of anxiety starts to run underneath his skin at the furious look that boils deep in her blue eyes.

“You called yourself CT-7567 and said that all Jedi are traitors marked for termination by the Empire.” She says angrily.

Rex pales, he knows they said the chip would turn him into a flesh droid but the fact that he turned on Ahsoka so easily doesn’t sit right in his stomach, even f he wasn’t in control of his actions.

“If every single clone has this chip implanted in their brains it could mean a slaughter of the Jedi order.” Rex whispers.

“Of course! How could I be so stupid? It all makes sense now, the clones the wars, the Jedi Generals, everything. How Dooku as the Dark Lord’s apprentice split the galaxy to cause the need for the clones and used the conflict to distract the Jedi from the finer details of your creation. Only one person would know to give the order to activate the chips who has access to every single clone commander at once.” Runi says as she materializes in an angry purple smoke.

Rex’s stomach plummets and he feels like he may pass out, he almost doesn’t want to believe it but the evidence is so condemning.

“Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious.” Ahsoka says and her orange skin is practically grey with shock.

“The whatever we’re doing next needs to be done now, there’s no telling when he’s going to activate these chips which means we’re already running on borrowed time.” Ventress says looking over to Rex.

“I need to make a call so I can need send this frequency out to every other brother before Palpatine knows what’s happening.” Rex says as he slowly gets to his feet.

“He may already know.” Runi says darkly.

* * *

Kix startles from his sleep at the sharp knocking on the door of his current room, Jesse snuffles moodily as he pulls the covers from their bed over his face and turns away to go back to sleep.

Kix huffs and rolls his eyes at his riduur’s moodiness, he gives the other man a slap on his ass before he slips off the bed to answer the sharp knocking. Ever since being moved into the Jedi temple for security purposes after the attack at the hospital, they have had Jedi initiates checking in on them every few hours to give reports from the council or report that it was mealtime.

From the few comms he’s overheard Jesse share with Appo, the rest of the 501st were also ordered to stay in their barracks until they are sure no other attacks would come against the clones. However, Kix can hear the undertone of impatience in the lieutenant’s voice. It’s been about seven rotations on the planet and the men are bored, it won’t be long until they started creating trouble and Kix doesn’t blame them.

While most of the Jedi younglings and initiates that come to their door are endearing and borderline adorable, most of them were a little too overzealous in their check-up duties. While Jesse has insisted that they don’t need to be checked on multiple times during the night the younglings have not been deterred, saying that it is their duty to make sure they’re safe.

Kix adjusts his white robe so it sits a little snugger around his body, Jesse is probably equally moody by the constant interruptions when they try to get intimate with each other. If Kix were any crazier he would say that the younglings knew they were doing behind their closed door and purposefully interrupted them.

He laughs at the thought and shakes his head before he opens the door, he sees the familiar Kel Dor youngling as she waits patiently at the door with a smile. Even as he can’t see her eyes or mouth, he can see the telling crinkling of her cheeks.

“Hello Raqi, do you have another message from the council?” He asks and she nods enthusiastically as she lifts her hands and makes grabby motions.

Kix smiles as he bends down to pick her up, she clutches onto his white robe as they walk down the halls to the council room.

“They said you got a message! But they don’t know who sent it. Master Windu didn’t look very happy.” Raqi says.

“Okay, we better hurry then, don’t want to keep the council waiting.” Kix says as he quickens his step and Raqi nods in agreement, he adores the young Kel Dor more than he should but the little girl has him wrapped around her finger.

Several minutes of marching through the cavernous halls later he drops her off with another pod of younglings before he stands at the entrance of the council chambers.

The guards study him silently and he tries not to let it bother him too much.

“Let him enter, you shall.” Yoda says and he startles slightly as the small Jedi Master stands behind him.

“General Yoda.” Kix says as he snaps to attention.

“Kix, to see you, good it is. A message has arrived, concerning it is. As it is to you personally.” The green Jedi says and Kix nods his head.

“When did the message arrive at the temple General?” Kix asks as he enters the chamber.

“Earlier this morning, whoever sent it has access to our network and knows you personally. To open the encrypted message, it needs a password and the sender said only you would know it.” Mace Windu says gravely.

“I’ll try my best to decode it General.” Kix says as he feels squeamish under the scrutinizing eyes of the present Jedi council.

The recording activates and a man stands with perfect posture faces the recording device, there’s no way to tell who he is and it’s no one Kix has ever encountered in his short life. The mask and armor are unfamiliar, and he never even know a Zabrak like this could exist.

“Kix, Fives was right about everything, about the chips about the plot against the Jedi. I know you were researching the cause of his breakdown and I know you probably came the same conclusion, the was never a virus. I have found a way to remove the chips from all the brothers and if you’re still alive I need you to send this frequency on an army wide scale and warn the Jedi. I _need_ you to do this for me brother.” The man says before he cuts the recording and Kix stares at the empty space dumbfounded for several moments and the silence of the chamber is deafening.

“The coded frequency came with an unlock sequence that needs a password, a riddle if you will. It says, ‘when it comes to the health of them men you what?’” Ki-Adi Mundi repeats.

“Out rank everyone.” Kix answers immediately and the coded encryption beeps musically and unlocks, downloading the frequency onto the main terminal.

“How did you know that the answer was going to be so quickly?” Shakk Ti asks.

“It’s what I said to Captain Rex when he was shot through the chest on Saleucami.” Kix replies looking at the activation sequence on the terminal as it blinks lazily.

“Are we sure we should activate it?” Oppo Rancisis asks suspiciously.

“If we don’t, we risk the wrath of something far worse.” Mace says and he nods to Kix to activate the frequency.

He takes a deep breath and confirms he wants to activate the frequency, his finger hovers over the enter key for only a split second before he firmly presses it hoping he isn’t making the worst mistake in his life.


	14. Absolutely Criminal

_I come to you today to announce that an attack has been made against the clones of our great army, this attack was obviously done to strike fear into the hearts of the Republic. I say with great sadness that our own Jedi, who have sworn to defend the Republic are the perpetrators of the attack. For the safety of the grand Republic I am labeling the Jedi and Jedi council as traitors, I promise to you that Jedi will be held accountable for their actions swiftly and justly, so that the Republic can rest knowing that the Senate doesn’t tolerate violence against it’s citizens.”_

_Finally, Chancellor Pal-Darth Sidious has made his move_ , Rex thinks as he stands grimly in the pouring rain of Felucia. They d picked up the signal as they floated through the Felucian system trying to decide on their next move, waiting for the dark lord make his first.

As far as they know the deployment of the frequency had been a success. However, they didn’t expect the mass panic to follow as they couldn’t avoid or intervene when several million clones seemingly collapsed while going about their duties, with most breaking into violent seizures.

During the fallout Rex had obsessively scanned the comm frequencies used by the GAR and any reports he could slice into without being detected, thankfully there had been no casualties. However, the question still stood as to how effective the frequency is, with Jedi now enemies of the Republic Sidious still has full authority to execute order 66 and if any chips are still active then it would be a blood bath.

Knowing how conniving the Sith lord is, to remain hidden for so long Rex knows the man probably has backup plans in case one fails and even if all chips have been removed the Coruscant Guard would still follow every order Sidious gave. Whether their undying loyalty is their own or mind or manipulation Rex doesn’t know and he’s not willing to test out any theories when so many lives are at risk.

Sidious would show no mercy to any of the Jedi and a part of him shivers at the fact that he knows that in his plan to slaughter the Jedi, the children would be the first victims.

So, he stands in the rain holding his unconscious brother waiting for Luminara to show, he hopes she will come as he requested when he sent her the encrypted message. He had received no message in return other than a curt binary acknowledgment.

He hopes she arrives soon, Gree was still suffering from his previous injuries before they had taken him from Kamino and the destruction of his chip had put a strain on his body. He knows Luminara is one of the best healers the Jedi order has, he just hopes she doesn’t attack him when she does arrive.

Several minutes pass and the rain continues to pour down from the sky in heavy sheets that almost make the visibility impossible, Rex can feel Runi’s anxiety as the minutes tick by. Then just as it feels like the Jedi master may not show the telltale sounds of the Jedi starfighter engines rumble through the air, the grey and green ship circles the sky before dipping down and touching the soggy surface of the planet.

The black robed Jedi leaps out of the cockpit a moment later and ignites her green lightsaber, the rain sizzles against the glowing blade making her seem ethereal and something out a Jedi legend. However, as much leverage Rex has against her with Gree in his arms he knows not to underestimate her, she didn’t gain her reputation from doing nothing.

“Peace, Luminara Unduli.” Rex says through his mask as he stares warily at the misting green blade.

“If you ever wanted peace then you should have never assaulted one of my men.” She says stonily.

“It was never my intention to bring him harm, my brothers mean too much to me to purposefully harm them. I needed his help to ensure the frequency worked before I could have sent it to the council.” Rex says calmly as he walks forwards.

“What frequency?” Luminara demands as she take a step back.

“Return to Coruscant, all will be explained. As you know by now that Supreme Chancellor has announced that the Jedi are traitors to the Republic, the Temple won’t be safe however the GAR towers will be, no one will look for you there.” Rex says calmly as she lowers her lightsaber but keeps it ignited as he gets closer.

“Why are you telling me this?” Luminara says suspiciously, putting her lightsaber away to hold a limp Gree in her arms as Rex passes the man over.

“Because no one hates the dark lord more than we do…” Runi says as she crawls up from the ground from an oily black mass that has spread from Rex’s feet. He notices that she’s gotten bigger than the last time she showed this form.

“I didn’t think the world eater was still in existence.” Luminara spits.

“It’s all matter of perspective my dear, some may say I never existed at all.” Runi says flatly.

“We’ll be in contact shortly, and whatever you do, do not trust Chancellor Palpatine.” Rex says seriously before being enveloped in Runi’s black oily form and dissolving into the ground, making it impossible for Luminara to track them in the rain.

“What’s our next move?” Rex asks as they materialize in front of the Starkiller.

“We get the Jedi on our side and then we march on the Senate.” Runi says darkly.

“I’ll let Dooku know that if he’s going to do anything, now is the time.” Rex says with a deep sigh, it is a 50/50 chance that the man will either help them or completely betray them.

Either way they are running out of time and they have very few options.

* * *

“My lady, Jedi Knight Skywalker has been located and he is being brought to the apartment now.” Her handmaiden says softly as Padme paces back and forth across her living room floor.

Her anxiety has been eating her slowly ever since the Chancellor had made the announcement only an hour ago that all Jedi are traitors to the Republic. She knows that Anakin was in the middle of drills with his men to prepare for another month-long campaign that was coming up. He has been somewhere in the city for the past several hours avoiding the Senate guard like a plague since he couldn’t have returned to the Temple. The entire ancient mausoleum had closed every single one of it’s entry points for the first time in hundreds of years.

All Jedi outside of the Temple or on separate missions were left completely locked out with no where to go with highly trained soldiers hunting them down.

Padmé know his men would keep Anakin safe and defend him from any errant angry Republic citizen or Senate guard who would try and take the law into their own hands and do something drastic. If he we’re to be killed by a random passerby she knew her heart wouldn’t be able to take the loss of him, after suffering the strain of her husband risking his life day in and day out for the past several years all across the galaxy.

However, she had seen how all the clones had collapsed one after another as if someone had cut their strings. It was terrifying to see thousands of men sprawled across the ground unmoving and then get up several minutes and try to piece themselves together as if it was business as usual.

Whether it was their own fear that powered them through the shock of the attack or the fear of being reprimanded and being deemed a faulty piece of property that needs to be decommissioned that moved their limbs, she isn’t sure .

There is no telling if the men in the 501st were even capable of defending her husband, she hopes dearly none of them were wounded during the collapse. She knows Anakin won’t take it well knowing he lost men on a world that’s supposed to be safe.

“Padmé!?” Anakin asks frantically as he rushes into her apartment.

“Anakin!” She shouts relieved as she hobbles over to him, cursing her heavily pregnant state, she know she isn’t due for at least another few months but she’s ready for the babies to be born already.

She embraces his as well as she can with her pregnant belly, she feels the way he relaxes into her arms. While their marriage hasn’t been an easy one, she doesn’t regret marrying the man and his golden heart.

“Are you alright? I heard what the Chancellor said about the Jedi.” Padmé says softly combing back his sweaty hair.

“I don’t know Padmé, I haven’t been able to contact Obi-Wan or the anyone else and one minute the men are running drills and then they all collapse dead to the floor like somebody had pressed a kill switch.” Anakin says sounding strained.

“It will be okay, we’ll figure this out. Your men are alive and well, the Jedi wouldn’t attack them I don’t know what angle the Chancellor is playing at.” She says clenching his robes in frustration.

“Why turn the Republic against the Jedi, it doesn’t make any sense he was the one who pushed for us to be Generals for the war in the first place.” Anakin says, obviously betrayed by the statements made by a man who has mentored him for years.

“I don’t think the Chancellor is worthy of our trust right now with how quickly he has placed all blame on the Jedi with no evidence or investigation.” Padmé says seriously.

“I know it’s just-” Anakin starts to say only for his commlink to go off.

“Anakin, where are you?” Obi-Wan asks sounding frazzled.

“Obi-Wan? I’m at the Senate apartments? Why what’s happening? Are you okay?” Anakin asks frantically.

“Why are you-? You know what it doesn’t matter, the Senate apartments are currently being searched for any Jedi, if senators are found hiding any Jedi they’re being arrested on the spot, we saw Bail Organa being arrested just a few moments ago.” Obi-Wan say and she can see Anakin pale a few shades.

“What do we do?” Padmé whispers, if she strains her hearing, she can hear fighting and the stomping of boots out in the hall.

“You and Padmé need to leave and come to the GAR barracks, a few other Jedi have bunkered down in a commander’s apartment. I have a feeling they will arrest Padmé without a solid reason anyway when they do come for her.” Obi-Wan says grimly.

“Alright, we’re on our way.” Anakin says before he cuts the connection.

“Anakin, how are we going to get out of here? It sounds like they’re right outside the door.” Padmé questions nervously.

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” Anakin says with a smirk.

* * *

Cody never thought the day would come, he expected that his life would come crumbling down after the war was won. After he no longer had a purpose and he has to ask all the soul searching questions he didn’t before, so he could find his place again in the galaxy that isn’t based on killing and sending men to die.

But here he is scrambling to organize men against the aggressive and growing threat of a Galaxy full of angry Republic citizens and a legion of brothers far too loyal to the Chancellor to be normal. It’s currently such a pressing issue because said people are in the middle of a crusade of arresting anyone who may have just looked at a Jedi or a treasonous brother in the past several hours after the collapse.

He hadn’t expected Bly and Wolffe to come barging into the apartment with three Jedi trailing them nervously, their hoods tugged far over their faces. A sickly looking Gree soon followed with Luminara. While he’s immensely relieved to see all his brothers alive and in good health, the apartment is crowded and stuffy and the stress that hangs in the air is almost tangible.

A sudden pounding on the door doesn’t come as a surprise. Cody expects another commanding clone with the Jedi they’re currently banging or currently in a deeply dedicated relationship without knowing it to burst into the apartment.

When Skywalker and heavily pregnant Padmé Amidala come rushing in Cody isn’t even remotely surprised. He just heaves a heavy sigh as he adds more water to the caf brewer.

“Pregnant woman can’t have caffeine Cody.” Obi-Wan whispers as he leans against the counter at his left.

“Oh, this isn’t for them, this whole pot is for me.” Cody snorts as he watches the brown liquid fill the pot.

“One day I’ll get you to like a tea so you can give up that awful sludge that you find so palatable.” Obi-Wan says with smirk.

Cody’s tempted to lean in and kiss him but with so many around he knows it’s not the best idea as his other brothers have purposefully kept a polite distance between themselves and the Jedi that followed them in.

He wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all, he also wants to rail and scream at the world collapsing around him. He doesn’t know what to think anymore, at the same time he doesn’t have room to think anything when he is just as guilty as his other commanders by forming a connection with Obi-Wan.

“So, what now?” Bly asks breaking the stiff silence of the apartment as Anakin and Padmé stand awkwardly at the door like a pair of guilty children caught doing something they weren’t supposed to.

“The temple has been sealed indefinitely, while we cannot access it no harm will come to any of the inhabitants, however none of our calls have been able to get through, it’s like there’s some kind of interface blocking anything going to or from the temple.” Kit says as he looks out the windows at the city below.

“What about the other Jedi?” Plo Koon asks tiredly.

“What few Jedi I have been able to contact have reported that they are unharmed for the moment.” Obi-Wan replies grimly the ‘but for how long’ remains silent but the question still hangs heavily in the air.

“The Chancellor must be removed from power, it’s the only way to prevent any more chaos.” Aayla states sharply.

“The Senate and the Republic won’t like that, whatever the Chancellor has planned he has forcibly put the Jedi in a position where any move we would make would be viewed as violent and reinforce his claim that we are now the enemy.” Luminara says as she carries a limping Gree from his room to the main lounge area.

“While we do have allies within the Senate, they would probably be arrested the moment they align themselves with us. If they haven’t been already.” Anakin says forlornly.

Cody feels his heart clench when he looks at the man, while he always hasn’t been Cody’s favourite General, as a young man who is overly reckless and cocky and who has put his men at risk on more than one occasion.

He still doesn’t think the man deserves to suffer as much as he is currently. The poor man looks like somebody just told him that his mentor has deemed him a criminal to the majority of the galaxy, which isn’t far from the truth.

Cody thinks that the feeling of betrayal is same to the rotten taste in his mouth when he found out how Slick had sold out his men to Ventress all those years ago.

Through all the man’s obvious flaws he earned Rex’s adoration and a man like that has Cody’s respect and loyalty no matter what some old crusty politician says.

As the tense silence threatens to continue it is suddenly cut off by the sound of their holo-table receiving an incoming call. Everyone freezes and expectantly looks over at the flashing blue surface. Cody looks at it bewildered, only a handful of people know the frequency of their specific communicator and everyone who was still alive is in the room.

Looking over at his brothers who mirror his look of disbelief he inches forward to the table and accepts the incoming transmission.

He doesn’t immediately recognize the man who comes to life in blue light and Cody is immediately on edge. If a Sith agent or bounty hunter are able to hack into their personal communications, then it just adds another problem to their ever growing list that they don’t need right now.

He's about to open his mouth and snap at whoever he is talking to, until the man lifts his hand placatingly and uses his other hand to remove his mask.

“ _Udesii, Kote_. I have important information.” The odd image of Rex says and Cody can’t get over the fact that his supposedly dead brother is _purple and has horns._

“You better have a damn good explanation vod.” Cody says tightly trying to keep his temper at bay.

“It’s a long story but I promise I’ll explain, I need you to trust me vod.” Rex pleads and Cody feels himself crack.

“What’s this important information Captain?” Anakin asks and Cody tries to hide his wince, the man sounds furious.

“We have discovered the identity of the Sith lord and we plan on taking him out permanently.” Rex says seriously.

“Who is he then?” Padmé asks impatiently.

“Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious, he orchestrated the war from the beginning and has been planning on making Anakin fall to the darkside and eliminate the Jedi.” Rex says gravely.

“What...! I would never- He can’t be!” Anakin says outraged and Rex holds his hand up again and pleads silently, Cody isn’t surprised with the way Anakin settles once senator Amidala places a gentle hand on his back.

“Let’s hear what he has to say Anakin.” She says softly and the man deflates sadly.

“He planned to use the clones against the Jedi, the Kaminoans were in on the plot from the start, I’m sure Jango was as well. That frequency effectively destroyed all existing chips in active soldiers, it was no attack.” Rex says calmly.

“You seem to have everything under control, what is the reason you have to contact us?” Plo Koon asks.

“Darth Sidious is a powerful darkside user, he’ll do anything to get at Anakin and he will tear the world apart to get him. I need backup to protect the vulnerable citizens on the planet.” Rex says imploringly.

“We have your back vod, through everything we will have you.” Bly says, there is a determined set to his jaw.

The rest of the room nods in agreement.

“Thank you, I know I haven’t been truthful with any of you these past few months but I swear I’ll tell you everything once Sidious is dead.” Rex says with a deep sigh.

“Looking forward to it vod.” Cody says with a little humour in his voice, he cuts the connection after he sees Rex nod and smile.

He marches to his room to armor up, they have their much needed direction now and it is it time reclaim his title as marshal commander.


	15. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOO boi, I had major writers block for this chapter but I finally eked it out, it's kind of short but it's all part of the build up.

“It took you long enough.” Dooku says smarmily as the Starkiller comes to float in the shadow of Coruscant next to the Sith’s ship.

“You’ve been sitting on your ass for the past 4 weeks as I’ve been running my ass across the galaxy.” Rex says moodily.

“It was never my goal to save the Jedi or clone army, I would just prefer to have my head still on my body by the end of the year.” The Count counters with a huff.

“As this is fascinating listen to, we do have a job to do.” Maul drawls lazily.

Rex heaves a sigh, after contacting his vod’e on the surface they have spent that last hour arguing over how to confront Sidious, with each one being shot down and ripped to shreds.

_This is taking too long!_

He’s never felt Runi ever be this mad during the months of the partnership, he understands in a way. A goal that has been so long sought after and too be in reaching distance only to be delayed because they couldn’t decide on a plan has to be infuriating.

_I know, don’t worry we’ll think of something._

His reassurance does nothing to calm her as she materializes as an angry cloud of smoke.

“Every second we waste here will only allow Sidious to become aware of our intentions and if we lose the edge we have because you fools cannot decide upon a plan I will be very angry.” Runi says furiously.

“Well by all means my dear, what is your grand plan for fighting the Sith Lord since you did so well last time.” Maul says darkly and his hand rests on the hilt of his blade warningly.

“Don’t try it boy, your attacks would mean nothing to me, I don’t exist in a realm where you can harm me. You were Sidious’ tool for decades until you lost to a child, you should know the best out of all of us how the man will react to a surprise attack.” She seethes and Maul only hisses at her as the continue to stare each other down.

“The man hasn’t been my master in years, any intel I have will be useless.” Maul says with a scowl.

“If we knew you were going to be so useless we should have left you in your cell.” Ventress purrs which starts another intense starring contest.

“Ahsoka, do you remember how to brace for a spaceship crash?” Rex asks tiredly, Runi is sucking the energy out of him with her anger and at this point he’s ready to finish their long, drawn out mission.

“Yes…?” She asks hesitantly and Rex directs her to strap in. Ventress and Maul break their starring contest to look over at them, Rex points to their seats and they sit down begrudgingly like scolded children, even if both of them are decades older than he is.

“Good, I’m going to crash the ship into Sidious’ office, we may run into a little security so it will most definitely be a bumpy ride.” Rex says as he uses the force to yank Maul and Ventress against their fastened seatbelts, neither of them move more than a few inches and Rex smiles innocently when they scowl at him.

“In what intergalactic system is a that a good idea?” Ventress asks icily as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“I never said it was a good plan but it’s unpredictable enough to give us an edge against him, at the last minute we’re going to have to cut our way out of the ship or end up stains on the walls. When I say go, we go.” Rex says and messages Dooku to follow, the man will have to figure out what he wants to do on his own time.

Rex tightens the buckles on his own seat harness, he presses the throttle of the ship to go much faster than they need. They are an unregistered ship and they’ll have to get past the star-destroyers if they’re going to make it planet side, so yes he’s going a little fast.

Once they zip past the hulking flag ships and slice through the atmosphere things start to become a little more chaotic.

He can hear the wails of the planet side sirens as the local law tries desperately to keep up with the cherry-red spaceship. Rex just pushes the ship to go faster and faster as he leaves the poor law enforcement in the dust.

_Rex?_

“We’re coming up to the Senate, get ready to eject yourselves.” Rex says calmly as the large domed building comes into view.

“What are you going to do?” Ahsoka asks anxiously over the sound of the cannons firing at them and sirens caterwauling, Maul and Ventress have already left gaping holes in the ship and it makes the hull rattle worryingly.

“I’ll see you down there, now go Ahsoka!” Rex shouts as they get closer to the Senate building.

“But!” She tries to say but before she can say anything, he slams her eject button and she’s hurtled out the Starkiller.

_What’s the plan now?_

“We wait…” Rex says as slices the throttle of the ship in half and unbuckles his own harness to stand shakily in the cockpit, he can start to see the details of the office through the window.

Smoke fills the remnants of the ship and Rex smashes the glass of the viewports open to climb to the roof, he needs to time it just right. He ignites his blades as he gets closer and closer and he can feel Run’s anxiety.

_There!_

He jumps and flips so his blades enter the glass shattering it into a million pieces as the ship erupts into a flaming ball casting the office in eerie shadows as it fills with smoke.

He takes a minute to reorientation himself after rolling several times on the office floor. When he jumps to his feet again with his orange blades raised all he sees is Darth Sidious sitting at his desk with his finger steepled chuckling lowly to himself.

“Quite an entrance Captain.” He says venomously.

“Your welcoming party isn’t that inviting, let’s just cut to the chase. I know who you are Sidious.” Rex growls and the old man throws the desk at his head as he flips away, igniting his own red blade.

“Oh my dear boy, you have highly overestimated your powers.” Sidious says gleefully.

“Who says I’m alone?” The Dark lord only grins maliciously and laughs again, Rex hopes the others arrive sooner than later.


	16. I Think I Can Squeeze You In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've really been loving all your lovely comments, they really do keep me motivated and I know a bunch have you have been around since the start of this so I appreciate you sticking around! 
> 
> The conflict is over so I may shorten this and just have two long wrap up epilogues instead, there may be a sequel but I'm still on the fence.  
>  <3

Chapter 16:

Sidious radiates fury and ill contempt, it grates along Rex’s nerves and he taste the hatred as it vibrates through the air. The dark lord probably knows that Rex and merry band of emotionally constipated force-users, are behind all the events that have slowly unravelled his plans of genocide and world domination.

He knows he has a high chance of being killed going up against the old man. Still, knowing that he’s stopped his brothers from being nothing but mindless droids, ordered to kill children, he won’t have any regrets if he is killed.

Well maybe a few but he can’t think of them right now. He has to focus or else he won’t have a chance against the dark lord.

He jumps and flips out of the way of Palpatine’s red blade as it swings at his throat. He almost realizes too late that the man is trying to back him into a corner. Another skilled swipe at his head forces him to duck and roll under the man’s arm and make a mad dash for the shattered window.

He almost makes it until he feels the familiar sensation of weightlessness and he’s dragged back into the office by the man’s icy force abilities. He claws at the ground but the invisible hand just pulls him further into the room, Sidious sounds delighted as he swings his blade causally back and forth against the floor.

Rex wonders darkly if this is how the Sith cut the meat for their sandwiches.

_Focus._

He curses his own inability to break the hold as he inches closer and closer until a wash of force lightning flashes through the window. Forcing Sidious as to block the attack with his blade or be electrocuted, Rex can see that his scowl is borderline manic with rage. Dooku stands on the edge of the window for a brief moment before he jumps away.

Rex takes the lapse in concentration as his queue to leave and he forces his muscles into action even as they try to stiffen in fear and he jumps out of the window. He doesn’t have to look to know that Sidious is basically on top of them.

 _“Rex, I’m sorry…”_ Runi says.

What? He wonders but then all feeling leaves his body and he starts to tumble into a dead throttle. He can just barely see the blur of red and blue lightsabers on the ground below him.

 _What are you doing?_ Rex demands terrified over his loos of control.

He doesn’t even has feeling in his fingertips and the ground is getting closer and closer, for chilling moment he thinks that Runi has betrayed him. That he’s made an awful mistake and everything had been just an elaborate plan to join to old powerful allies back together again.

_I need to do this myself, you’re not strong enough, just relax and let me take care of things!_

As she finishes speaking his vision goes hazy even as he tries to fight for control of his body, with only adrenaline and betrayal pumping through his veins. The control that Runi has over him is too strong and his entire world goes black.

“You need me!” Rex tells her desperately with the last of his strength.

No, I _don’t._

* * *

Anakin didn’t know what to expect as he leaps from building to building in a mad dash to reach the Senate building after reports of it being under attack was blasted across the planet.

He had begged Padmé to find cover until whatever was happening could be sorted out. Cody had nodded and promised he would see to it that his wife would be protected, even if she didn’t look happy about it.

His secret may be out of the bag but they currently have bigger issues to deal with, he doesn’t know what to believe.

Has he been lied to entire life? Is he so untrustworthy as a person that he can’t be responsible enough to keep information secret? Is he viewed as so emotionally explosive that people choose to lie to him in order to protect themselves?

He knows he’s struggled with his darker emotions but maybe, just maybe he thought Rex would know him well enough to trust him with the fact that he wasn’t dead. Then again Obi-Wan had also faked his death and lied about it.

The Chancellor had been adamant that he should’ve been trusted enough to be let in on the plan to stop his execution. Almost too adamant.

But…The Chancellor isn’t really the Chancellor, he’s not really the old man that had comforted him and listen to all his woes as a gentle and caring father figure.

He had been like the father figure he had always wanted as a little salve boy, someone who would encourage him and be adamant that he was good enough without lecturing him on his faults and misgivings. Someone that would tell him that he had achieved something all on his own.

Maybe that’s why the Chancellor did it, he had wormed his way into the darkest parts that Anakin had tried desperately kept away from the Order. Away from Obi-Wan in fear of a reprimanding lecture and disgust.

Disgust at the fact that he revelled in his darkness, at his inability to let it go.

_He knows no other way._

A small voice in the back of his mind whispers that he was made to think that the order would reject him by Sidious. Deep down he knows it’s true, he tosses all his doubts to the back of his mind as he follows Plo Koon over the last tower and the Senate building finally comes into view.

His heart lodges in his throat at what he sees.

“Master Plo…What is that?” Anakin says haltingly.

“If the texts in the Jedi Temple are to be trusted with such ancient information, that my boy, is the witch known as Ne’ta Ka’tra the World Eater. It was thought that she had been destroyed about 50 years ago.” Plo Koon says tightly.

“What is she doing here then?” Obi-Wan asks as he skids to a stop next Anakin.

The sky darkens furiously and swathes of lightning shatter down on the beasty form of the world eater and it moans in pain. It desperately tries to swat at the dark lord who only jumps away cutting it with his red blades along the way.

“C’mon we need to get down there!” Anakin shouts as he leaps over the railing.

“Anakin, wait!” Obi-Wan shouts but he’s already halfway to the plaza.

Running and jumping over the last gaps he stops abruptly, he sees his former padawan struggling to hold onto the barest of ledges. Obviously struggling as she tries to pull herself up from a several story drop.

“Ahsoka!” He shouts and wraps the force around her body to place her feet back on solid ground.

“Anakin! As much as I would love to catch up the Chancellor...!” She says breathlessly looking slightly scorched and he has to hold back the tidal wave of rage.

“I know! Come on! We have a job to finish.” He says as they run over to the ongoing one-on-one fight.

He ignores the smoking bodies of Dooku, Ventress and Maul, they would have deal with them later if they were still alive. The smell of burnt flesh hangs heavily in the air and the ground rumbles as the beast falls, shrinking until it retreats fully into the body of man mid-air.

The body falls heavily onto the ground with a hard thud, Anakin winces in sympathy as the stone rumbles and cracks on impact.

“Is that all you had? All these years to plan and this is your last stand? It’s rather disappointing my dear.” Sidious says as he stands over what Anakin recognizes as Rex.

He runs faster and ignites his blue blade, it is now or never to confront the man who has hid in plain sight for far too long.

He watches as the Sith saunters over to Rex and grab the collar of his armor and slam him into the ground several times as if he weighs nothing. Anakin knows he’s too far away to do anything.

He won’t make it.

He ignores how his heart stutters when Sidious hand the tip of his red blade over Rex’s throat. He can barely hear the whisper of an insult spat at the dark lord, the evil man only cackles and plunges the blade into Rex’s chest.

He feels his body go numb as he hears Rex’s cry of pain. He runs forward without thinking, the man hasn’t noticed him yet, too entertained with grinding his lightsaber into Rex’s chest as his captain groans in pain.

He doesn’t think when he swings his blade and cuts cleanly through the man’s neck, quickly severing his head from his body.

For the first time in a long time the Force sings with relief instead of agony, as if celebrating the death of a man who had tainted it for so long.

“Anakin look out!” Obi-Wan shouts as he tackles his former apprentice to the ground as lightning erupts from Sidious’ body in a chaotic release of energy.

He notices over Obi-Wan’s shoulder that Aayla and Luminara are focusing their own powers to redirect the force lightning back into the sky. Plo Koon has also tackled Ahsoka to the ground, shielding his found-daughter from the deadly failsafe that the dark lord had planted into his body.

“Is it over?” Ahsoka asks as Plo Koon helps her to her feet.

“Doubtful lil’soka. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning.” Plo Koon says.

Anakin heaves himself into a sitting position, his arms shake with adrenaline and his whole body feels raw and wounded after being so close to the outburst of dark energy.

He still forces himself to walk calmly to Rex’s ruined body, he looks like how Anakin always knew him too look. The purple skin is back to the warm brown and the black horns have retreated into his skull, only leaving black tattoos in their wake.

The man stutters on another painful gasp and he has to hold himself back from overwhelming the man. He’s surprised that Rex is still even alive with the way his chest has been torn apart.

“Anakin, I’m sorry I should have trusted you, I should have told you about everything.” Rex says with a wheeze as he reaches his hand out, Anakin grasps it easily as he kneels beside him.

“I understand why you didn’t. I’m still upset but I understand.” Anakin replies with a grimace as he watches how Rex’s wounds slowly close.

“It was still wrong and I’m still sorry.” Rex says with a cough.

“Well, we have plenty of time to catch up, you caused quite a mess and I know a bunch of people dying to meet you. Hopefully, you can squeeze me and Padmé into your schedule.” Anakin says cheekily.

“I think I can squeeze you in.” Rex says with a small laugh and Anakin can’t help but return it.

_Things were going to be okay._


	17. Close Your Eyes and Pick a Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow final chapter! I didn't think that I would finish a fic ever haha, next chapter is going to be a time skip/epilogue where we'll see where all the pairings I've amassed in their own specific scenes sometime in the future coming next saturday! <3
> 
> also a small warning for discussions of traumatic injury and amputation (briefly)

Rex groans as he tries to sit up for what feels like the 100th time in the past hour, only to be shoved back down by a passing Jedi healer or a doting brother. They made sure to make a special consideration to walk past his bed whenever they made their rounds, this time it just happened to be an irate looking Cody.

His brothers all hovered over him with the same displeased expression when he tries to wiggle out of bed. They all look like some form of beat up, apparently Sidious had summoned his undead dark disciples to terrorize the city the moment they crashed into his office. Forcing everyone on the planet to defend the innocent civilians with their lives, he’s relieved that their injuries are mostly superficial.

While Palpatine is dead and gone, finally. Decapitated by Anakin and with no chance of returning from the dead by some miraculous reason the doctors and healers combined could not save Rex’s legs after the chaos had ended. Both of them had to be amputated just above the knee, as they could not save the shattered bones or the charred flesh that Palpatine had inflicted.

During his time in the healing ward he doesn’t really need to worry about doing anything for himself. There seemed to be a revolving door of people in and out of his room as the days pass. With each day Padmé grows larger as the later stages of her pregnancy progressed. Rex sees her almost everyday and he doesn’t know who is more excited for the children to arrive, her or Anakin.

The doctors have said she is carrying a healthy boy and girl and he sees the way Anakin seems to beam whenever Rex asks about his children. He knows the pair have been meaning to ask him something but every time something interrupts the tense silence as they try to gather the courage to ask him.

He lets the issue lie, he knows that they will have the time to ask him whatever they need to. With his recovery moving painfully slow, he knows he has at least several more weeks before he would be able to go under for another surgery to install the cybernetic docking plates. Docking plates for the new legs he knows Anakin has been designing.

Surprisingly and yet also deeply disappointing, his connection to Runi has remained deathly silent since his final confrontation with Sidious several days ago. After a month and a half of sharing his headspace with the woman, he feels like his own mind is especially lonely place to be. He reaches out for the presence he had gotten used to only to hear silence.

“So, what comes next for you?” Rex asks as Cody plops down in a chair next to his bed, propping his feet up and sipping on an overpriced cup of specialty caf.

It is still a shock to him now that they have the money to afford such frivolous things Mon Mothma had been elected the new Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic, surprisingly her first move was to reinstate the Jedi’s status and drop and charges Palpatine had laid. As well as use his immeasurable funds to give each active clone a hefty sum of credits for their efforts during the war.

“Obi-Wan asked me if I wanted to come with him on a year long peace keeping mission with him…” Cody says trailing off to look into the distance and take a long sip of his mint-candy flavoured caf.

“Don’t tell me you’re considering staying here at this dump?” Rex asks incredulously as he pushes himself up to slap his brother’s thigh.

“A year is a long time… what if the men need me?” Cody asks hesitantly but Rex can see the deep desire to leave in his eyes. To travel without the need to fight, to explore and experience the sights that they were never destined to.

“Cody don’t be ridiculous, if they need you, they’ll call. Everyone is clearing out to live their own lives. Pretty sure half the army has taken over Concord Dawn and started rebuilding it into a place to live now that Death Watch has cleared out.” Rex says reassuringly.

“I’ll be here when you get back, go with him Kote. Jango knows you’ve been pinning after him and him after you for so long it’s time to have your honeymoon.” Rex laughs and Cody leans over to try and job him the ribs but Rex squirms away, just out of reach.

“Fine you ass, I’ll go but don’t do anything too stupid when I’m gone.” Cody says, Rex can hear the sad note in his voice.

“Kote, I’ll be fine I promise. I’m not going to die anytime soon, hell with the antidote to our accelerated aging in the works I’ll have plenty more years to live. Plus, it’s not like I can run anywhere.” Rex jokes and Cody chokes on his coffee mid sip.

“You better be, Jango knows that Bly is going to follow Kit and Aayla anywhere they go as well as the wolf pack now that Plo and Wolffe are banging. Gree is still Luminara’s emotional support clone and last I heard they were taking Barriss off world to rehabilitate her and see if they can pull her out of the darkness. Which means everyone seems to have a plan to ditch this awful planet, but I still haven’t heard what you plan on doing.” Cody intones before crushing his cup and throwing it in the trash.

“Senator Amidala has offered me her summer home to stay in until I can figure out what I want to do, I also plan on visiting Saleucami again. I need to pay Cut and Suu a visit.” Rex says mildly.

In all honesty he hasn’t the slightest clue as to what he wants to do, finding a purpose after being released from the Senate’s ownership, Rex finds himself struggling to put together a plan that he could seem himself sticking too. With Dooku having been killed in the last battle and Maul and Ventress under a strict rehabilitation under several Jedi, there really isn’t any push or incessant need to venture the galaxy to fight an unknown evil.

Once he gets his legs he may find a new purpose but he has time and for now he enjoys the need to do nothing. To just float from day to day even if a small part of him screams that he should be doing something. He knows his soldier training will always be a part of his person, he has worked hard for the very opportunity to chose whether or not to be a solider and he is finally going to reap the rewards. Even if it caused him the loss of his legs.

“I know the feeling brother, existence feels kind of pointless without a punishing need to get something done. I leave around mid-morning tomorrow so come see me off if you’re not busy.” Cody says.

“Of course, I’ll come see you off Kote, I’ll even bring you a pack-lunch of those awful rations you like so much.” Rex laughs and his brother flips him off and leaves his medical room.

He suddenly feels a sudden sucking loneliness and it finally hits him that his brother is leaving him to go onto greater things. Just like he had wanted but it still hurts knowing he wouldn’t see his brother again in a very long time.

He knows Cody won’t only stop at one year-long trip away, there will always be a need for people like Cody and Obi-Wan in the galaxy.

He knows there’s no point in thinking too hard about his place in the galaxy, no point in making himself think there isn’t. He readjusts himself to settle down again for another nap when he here the sniffling a small child pacing outside his door.

Curious and somewhat alarmed he heaves himself into his hoverchair to glide over to his door that leads to the rest of the Temple. What he didn’t expect to find is a small crying cadet, probably no older than 3 standard years. The little boys is in an all blue cadet uniform and stands in the middle of the hallway with big watery blue eyes looking very lost. Rex’s heart melts a little at the sight as the little boy sniffs and tugs at his black hair.

“Hey cadet, what’s the matter. Where’s your squad?” Rex asks gently as he lowers his hoverchair to see eye to eye with the little boy.

The boy just stares at him for a few moments and Rex feels his awkwardness acutely as big fat tears roll down the boy’s face.

He’s way out of his depth when it comes to handling children when it doesn’t involve saving them from oncoming blaster-fire but he tries his best anyways.

“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble. I just want to help.” Rex assures him and the little boy climbs into his hover chair and buries himself into Rex’s chest.

“Miss Ti brought us to the Temple but then I saw some birdies and I wanted to see them again but then Taz and Bee were gone along with the rest of them.” The boys says sniffling between every other word and Rex rubs his back gently.

“What’s your name cadet?” Rex asks softly.

“CT-09-7249” The boy replies with a mumble.

“Let’s get you a real name, huh? We’re real people now, you and me. You have really pretty blue eyes, can I call you Kebii'tra?” Rex asks and the boy looks up at him and nods his head with watery smile.

“Are you a clone like me?” Kebii'tra asks shyly.

“Yes, I am, I’m Captain Rex of the 501st.” He says and he can see the awe in the little boy’s eyes.

“How ‘bout I tell you some stories until we find your squad again.” Rex says as he levitates his chair higher and the boy nods and settles into his lap, kicking his feet in the open air as they glide along the hallways of the Temple.

He doesn’t know why but he feels something shift in his chest that he hasn’t in the longest time, it feels like a homecoming he didn’t even know that he needed.

* * *

Anakin finds him later with Kebii'tra in his lap half asleep as he mumbles stories about their adventures. They sit under the massive tree in the garden with the warm afternoon breeze gently ruffling the boy’s baby soft hair.

“He’s new.” The Jedi teases softly and Rex feels himself blush as the man sits next to him, laying a hand on the ground at the base of his spine.

“I never thought of myself to be a fatherly person but I can’t picture myself leaving him here, I even might take two other boys with me to the Naboo house.” Rex mumbles shyly.

“So, you’ve decided? You’re living at Padmé’s summer house and coming to Naboo with us?” Anakin asks excitedly as he brushes a hand through Kebii'tra’s hair softly, which earns a sleepy mumble.

“Yes, if it’s still open.” Rex replies tentatively.

He knows he’s waited a while to give either of them a proper answer. Between them trying to clean up the galaxy and negotiate peace between planets long at war with each other and his own physical therapy, they haven’t had the time.

“Of course it is, actually Rex, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Anakin mumbles softly, suddenly looking unsure of himself.” Rex looks at him earnestly, placing a hand on his thigh hoping to urge the man to continue,

He takes a deep breath and looks at Rex with a soft smile.

“Padmé and I have been talking a lot and since you’re back after going missing. It gave us a lot of time to think and we both have deep feelings for you, I wanted to ask if we could both court you?” Anakin asks and Rex can hear his voice go a little shaky and he takes a few seconds to process what the Jedi is saying.

“But your marriage…?” Rex asks looking down at the gold band Anakin has around his ring finger on his left hand.

“We’re still going to be married we just both want to date you and probably spend the rest of our lives with you.” Anakin says bashfully as he rubs the back of his neck.

“What about your Jedi duties.” Rex asks nervously, he can feel a blush rise over his collar at what Anakin is saying, it sends bolts of emotion to misfire in his brain making the world go hazy.

The has been an extensive rewrite of the code as the Jedi had taken a hard look at themselves and their fellow Jedi. Only to realize that they were not the Jedi of old and needed to rewrite the code for their own good.

“I’m going to see to Ahsoka’s training until Knighthood, then I’ll remain as a Jedi representative on Naboo and do a few peace keeping missions here and there in between raising my children and...hopefully dating you.” Anakin says honestly and Rex tries not to laugh at his searing red blush.

Rex leans forward and brushes Anakin’s long unruly hair out of his face before cupping his jaw and running a thumb along his cheek lovingly.

“I would really like that.” Rex whispers earnestly as he leans closer to the Jedi and he can feel how Anakin’s breath stutters in his chest.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks and Rex thinks that’s a dumb question to ask as he wets his lips and leans in further.

“Of course” He replies and nothing more is said between them as Anakin grips Rex’s face firmly and brings their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kebii'tra- it means sky, or roughly blue sky


	18. ...And They Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who stuck with me until the end! I might do a sequel but I kind of like how how I ended this!

8 MONTHS LATER….

**Rex**

“Are you happy?” Cut asks as he sits down on the porch next to Rex and hands him a beer.

Rex takes a long sip of the cool alcoholic beverage as he stares out at the Lawquane’s property, he can hear the children out in the grassy field. Kebii'tra, Bee and Taz hold Luke and Leia between them. The babies giggle in delight as Jek and Shaeeah put on what Rex thinks is a grand retelling of how the clones and Jedi beat back the evil Sith lords.

It's a warm summer evening and the setting sun glints gently off of Rex’s blue and silver legs. He can see how Suu is patiently teaching Anakin how to ride and eopie while Padmé tries her very best to hide her smile behind her hand.

“More than I ever thought I could be.” Rex replies, while the grief of finally giving his fallen brothers proper graves in a private section of the beautiful flowery-grassland on Naboo still hangs heavy on his heart. He will love Padmé and Anakin endlessly for suggesting and funding the memorial for his brothers. As much as Fives’ death almost ran him into the ground, he hopes his brother, wherever he is in the force approves of his memorial.

“When you said your family was else where I almost didn’t believe you but I can see what you mean. Your Jedi had definitely surprised me.” Cut says as he watches Anakin cringe away from how the eopie tries to lick his face.

“He’s definitely not your traditional Jedi.” Rex agrees with another sip while Cut gives him an odd look before smiling at his own wife and children.

“I’m proud of you Rex, or should I say Senator Fett?” Cut says with a smirk and Rex shoves his shoulder playfully.

“Rex is fine, we came here to get away for a bit. Nat-borns are so tiresome, I feel like I argue all day sometimes.” Rex says with a laugh.

He had been one of 8 clones elected to represent the vod’e on a galaxy wide basis, he mostly stays on Coruscant to represent his brothers on the legal level. While Cody galivants across the galaxy with Obi-Wan searching for and settling brothers and civilians left behind by the war, the lucky bastard.

“I won’t argue with you there brother.” Cut says with a laugh as he finishes off his beer.

“But I don’t regret a single thing, I look forward to each day and the next, which is something I thought I would never have.” Rex says and Cut nods.

They continue to watch their families enjoy life without the threat of war, Rex tries to remember every little detail of it, they have finally done it and peace never felt so good.

**Cody**

“What are looking at, my love?” Obi-Wan mumbles into the blankets as he rolls over to wrap his arms around Cody’s waist.

The former commander looks out at the vast expanse of stars from their bedroom viewport on the ship, he sighs and runs a hand through Obi-Wan’s soft red hair.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am, I never thought I would ever see a galaxy at peace.” Cody whispers, curtains of dazzling light dance over the planet below them. At least ten thousand new brothers are working and living in a thriving economy down below and Cody sometimes believes that all he’s seen is simply just a dream.

“I’m lucky to share this with you…” Cody says as he brushes Obi-Wan’s hair off his forehead and the Jedi grabs his wrist and kisses his pulse point.

“There’s something you’re not saying my love, what is it?” Obi-Wan asks softly as he leans up to trail kisses along his neck.

“I want a child, a baby to raise with you.” Cody admits softly and he can feel Obi-Wan smile into his shoulder.

“Oh Cody, I thought you would never ask, if you’re asking me if I want one too my answer will always be yes, I will follow you until the ends of the galaxy, you are everything I need to be happy.” Obi-Wan admits and Cody tackles him back into the bed while Obi-Wan chuckles into his mouth.

They celebrate now and visit the orphanage on the planet the next morning.

**BLY**

He feels a pair of lips press against his and he smiles sleepily as he opens his eyes to see his Nautolan lover hover above him. The waves rock the yacht gently, it almost makes him fall back asleep.

“Come on, Senator join me and Aayla for a swim, the water is perfect.” Kit says as he kisses the corner of Bly’s mouth.

“Yessir….” Bly mumbles as he stretches out his arms and legs in a slow motion, the sun is setting on the cloudless sky and it makes the sky a beautiful lavender streaked with pale orange.

“We found an island that we can eat on and do other things on, if you want to drop anchor for a while.” Kit says as he trails a finger down the center of Bly’s abs, he shudders slightly.

“I’m up, I’m up, I’m guessing you caught something for dinner?” Bly asks as he rubs his eyes and takes Kit’s hand.

“Of course I have, who do you think I am?” Kit jests with a smile.

Aayla is already swimming in the calm waters, barely disrupting the glass like surface of the strikingly blue ocean. The ocean stretches in every direction and he’s glad they stumbled upon the tropical island planet during his vacation and time off from the office back on Ryloth.

“Took you boys long enough.” She teases, he can see that she isn’t wearing bathing suit and her head wrap lays on a couch seat on the yacht.

Kit quickly slips off his own pants and dives in after her, barely making a splash. Bly smirk as he watches his muscles flex and shift before admiring Aayla’s curves as he strips off his own shorts and slips into the water after them.

It’s been a good day.

**Wolffe**

“How long has it been since anyones been here?” Wolffe asks as he runs his hand along the faded engravings of the old temple.

“Centuries most likely.” Plo Koon says as he and Ahsoka lean over a statue carved out of the far wall.

“It looks like she’s pointing somewhere.” Ahsoka says as she points to the skylight above them.

Wolffe looks up and sees how some section of the skylight has a collection precariously placed holes and he smirks at the young girl’s intuition. Skywalker and Rex haven’t done a half bad job at teaching her. He likes how she had jumped at the chance to go on a month-long investigation with him and Plo to search for the long-lost Jedi Temples.

The young woman has a thirst for adventure that he admires.

“I’ll head up and see what happens if I shine the ship light in through the skylight.” She says and runs up the spiralling staircase.

“You did a good job finding her.” Wolffe says as places a hand on Plo’s waist.

“She is still that willy young girl from many years ago.” Plo says nostalgically.

“If we find another orphan feral child, we should keep them.” Wolffe says before he kisses the Kel Dor’s neck and squeezes a handful of his ass, the Jedi has an amazing ass that he could worship for a lifetime.

“We will, there are plenty children out there that can meet you standard for feral child.” Plo says as he scrapes his claws through Wolffe’s hair.

He thinks about Nala Se naked, it would be inappropriate to get hard in the middle of sacred, ancient Jedi Temple.

Either way, they had many more weeks to have sex in the soundproofed bedroom on their ship.

**Gree**

**“** Gree, do you think people are redeemable?” Barriss asks hesitantly as he lowers her teacup.

Gree look up from his report. A certain senator and part time underworld crime lord is being especially difficult about sending vital resources to poor areas of his planet. He is currently collecting intel to have him removed from officer as a side job.

“Depends, everyone’s done regrettable things, have been consumed by their anger and hatred. People may never forgive you but your life didn’t end and doesn’t have to be defined by your actions, if you’ve dedicated yourself into making yourself better.” Gree responds.

It's a rainy day on the outer rim planet that Barriss and Luminara have sequestered themselves on, however it isn’t glum or thunderous. The rain and wind are warm and summery as it blows through the veranda.

“I was thinking of contacting Ahsoka, I know she may never forgive me but I would like to try.” Barriss admits softly.

“Then that’s first step, she may forgive you. You two have both grown immensely in the past several months, have faith that she will see your growth and intent. You were friends, things can be changed and mended.” Gree says earnestly and Barriss nods with a small smile before taking her teacup and walking back to the house leaving Gree alone.

Until Luminara tilts his head back and kisses his forehead.

“Thank you, for everything.” She whispers and Gree smiles softly at her when she sits next to him and pulls a datapad out.

They enjoy the sound of the heavy rain fall against the nearby lake and exotic sounds of the jungle, if Gree had to choose to be anywhere else, he wouldn’t be able too.

Life had fallen into a perfect picture for him, where everything made sense him and his brothers, he’s so grateful he sometimes doesn’t have the words to describe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I have been loving the comments <3


End file.
